


Ladybug Nathaniel and Chat Noir Marc

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Basically the AU name, but an OC for the fox miraculous, Viperion, Multimouse, and another OC for the bee miraculous/Adrien depending on the time frame are full time members. They're all crazy and have team meetings at Denny's at 3am.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> Ok there is a LOT of works based on this one so if I forget one I'm sorry
> 
> Tales of Crimson Beetle and Onyx: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144653  
> Creators: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879565/chapters/52223335  
> Art vs Artist: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490169/chapters/56323561  
> Some Art: https://mexicancat-girl.tumblr.com/post/623553889392836608/alternate-miraculous-holders-ladybugnathaniel  
> Cameo in "Is it Salty in here, or is it just me?" :https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444/chapters/60975148  
> A heck ton of random tumblr posts
> 
> There's more art but it will be posted as the archive goes on because I can't find it right now

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Until I find the right thread to post for background all you need to know about this AU is Chatnoir Marc's go to suggestion for akuma battles is murder

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/189870170213/tjeidoeoror-mood-tho-honestly FOUND IT

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Are we open to giving them different superhero names?

I was thinking Fortuno and Wild Cat

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I recall a rather gory Nathaniel/Luka fic where Nath has the Black Cat ring, and he goes by "Nacht Katze", which is German for "Night Cat", and Nathaniel's last name sounds German

ryukogo12/26/2019

:eyes_3: oh i like the sound of Nacht Katze

at that part with lady wifi......... alya please the boy has anxiety

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Wasn't that the one where Ladybug had died or something and nathaniel went crazy?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

That's the one

Ladybug died, Adrien passed on the Black Cat by throwing it away, and eventually training Nath. But without an active Ladybug, he went slowly insane and straight up murdered akuma victims.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

That was some good food tbh

So as long as we're angst

Instead of the Chatblanc episode for this AU, LB Nath gets akumatized instead into Misfortune

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

now I'm picturing Nath in a high end black dress with red dots telling people at a ball/gala to call him Miss-Fortune

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Because an Akuma killed Marc and LB Nath is like "oh no CN was right all long we should do anything we can to end fights sooner" too distraught to remember that the miraculous cure will probably bring him back

OH?

Does he had a Mayura fan and do the oh ho HO laugh

ryukogo12/26/2019

oh my god the ojou laugh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

yes.

I'm no artist, but when you said his akuma form is misfortune, my brain went "Miss Fortune" and ran with it.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Well if we want to go with what Voltaire said in "Because I'm Evil" the male form of Miss Fortune is Sir Prize

Surprise

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

lol.

I like that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

@Sinnamon Troll💖 I'm stealing your names

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Please do!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

If LB and CN are different, are the other miraculous holders different too?

Marinette mostly seems to give out miraculous to her friends, who would be different than Nath's friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Oh another random thing I was thinking of is Marc handing out the miraculous instead of Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Multimouse is my favorite Marinette and I would love the banter between her and CN if she became a permanent part of the team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

You know to try and combat the obvious power difference between the two-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

. . . Luka ends up with the turtle or snake way sooner, probably.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Oh gosh we know nothing about marc WHO ARE HIS FRIENDS???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

oH GOD

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

quick. make someone up and throw them at the wall to find what sticks

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

What class is he even in, I don't think he was in the picture with Aurorae's class

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Aw h e c k

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

....IS MARC IN THE SAME YEAR AT ALL?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I have elaborate backstories for everyone so Marc has someone in hist class named Juste who bullies him

Big, blond, jock type

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

>:0

ryukogo12/26/2019

ive only heard of him for 2 seconds but i would beat him up for marc

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

who actually lowkey has a crush on Marc but his parents are super homophobic so he misplaces his anger onto Marc who is very openly gay and comfortable it

Bascailly what I'm saying is what if he finds the Bee instead of chloe

ryukogo12/26/2019

:eyes_3:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

:000

But instead of revealing his identity to the whole world, he just goes to Marc's house and confesses-

IMAGINE IF HE GETS AKUMATIZED BECAUSE MARC MENTIONS HAVING A CRUSH ON NATHANIEL

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

:eyes:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I'm looking something up for names of the akuma form

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Does he confess as the Bee or as himself?

because if they never find out who he is-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Bee holder appears

Bee: I like you

Marc: What

Bee: Leaves

Marc: WHAT

Same energy as evillustrator

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Have y'all seen Megamind

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Ok so Megamind makes this gut into a hero, but he's actually a huge jerk

And wants to get with the lady reporter who doesn't like him

I was thinking Bee Man would have his personality

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Guy almost kills her and expects her to like him-

Fortuno: Patrolling

Marc screams after being dropped by Bee

Fortuno: U h

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Bee cannot stand Wild Cat\CN though he thinks he's a ho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Wild Cat and Fortuno are huge supporters for the LGBT community

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Marc is seen as quiet and shy and innocent and Wild Cat is definitely lurking behind a Denny's at three am

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

what is with the 'behind a denny's at 3am' thing?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Idk man its just a meme

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

do you guys not have dennys

or do you live in nicer cities

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

I've never been to Dennys but I'm pretty sure there's one in my city

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

We have Denny's, but I've never heard of or seen sex acts behind one at 3 AM

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

because gang fights, drug deals, and prostitution definitely happen in and around Denny's

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Wait they dO?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I worked there for two years lol

but I'm also from a pretty bad neighborhood

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

I have never heard of this. All the Denny's around here are in decent areas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

ouch man

Wait why is a superhero at a Denny's like that?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Two people on our staff lived in the cheap motel behind it

because even with 60 hours a week they couldn't aford to live anywhere else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

I have some STORIES y'all.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

yea, that sounds like America.

question though. Does FRANCE have Denny's, otherwise the joke may fall flat due to "Americanizing" Paris.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

But never mind all that the point is Wild Cat is confident out going and dressed like he's about to go to a night club and Bee Man hates it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

damn

Wild Cat: I'm proud of who I am

Bee: Punches him

Fortuno: nO?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

He has this "Sweet, innocent, disney princess" image of Marc, with himself as the handsome prince

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

alternatively, it could be a huge inside joke that the Paris this story of Miraculous takes place in is Paris, Texas.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

hhhaHHHHHAH noOO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Oh my goD-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

NOOO :joy:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

anyone who speaks French does so with a cajun accent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Once upon a time, one of my classmates asked if China was in Texas

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Fortuno: I have a Yoyo!

Wild Cat: I have a glock

Fortuno" NOOO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

What do you have?

A knife!

nO!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Wild Cat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFfSRaYMWLo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Cat's entire thing is being as violent as possible-

Fortuno: So when are you taking the Bee miraculous back

Wild Cat: Oh yeah, I should probably do that-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Do they know who he is tho?? Or is most of their team dynamic bee showing up, them being like GIVE IT BACK and him being like no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

That's it. That's the entire bee arc

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Pollinator? He seems the type to use a dirty joke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

dgrjrnrjr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

and the Bee trying to protect Marc from Wild Cat.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

despite male bees being incapable of pollinating

Maybe Prince Charming to go with the royalty theme

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel: What do you think of the Bee miraculous holder

Marc: He's weird

Juste: uH

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

or we could be lazy and just call him King Bee

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Yellow Jacket

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

:00009

Smart smart

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

That sounds more akuma tho

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

admittedly, I took the name Yellow Jacket from a fanart I saw of Adrien as the Bee.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Pollinator: Hero

Yellow Jacket: Akumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

though maybe Yellow Jacket's akuma could be Stinger?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Damn we really be making up an entirely new character just for this au

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

His mind control power turns Marc into a devoted slave and Fortuno is pissed

Fortuno wants Wld Cat to show up so he can borrow his gun

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Fortuno: FIRST MY FRIEND IS MIND CONTROLLED

Fortuno: NOW CAT ISN'T RESPONDING 

Fortuno: AAAAAAA

Do you think Yellow Jacket goes after Nath since Marc has a crush on him-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

oh absolutely

With the whole "I'm better than you NERD" things


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel: Casually doodling on his roof

Yellow Jacket: Hey

Nathaniel: Oh shit not another one

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

YJ: Look at my biceps! Who could say no to this!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Marc: Me

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Nath: ??????????

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel, crying: Why are you on my roof please

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Marc: I like sensitive men

YJ: I brought you flowers

Marc: I just saw you steal those from the next balcony over. There's still dirst on the,

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Gueueurjrj

Marc: Who are you pls just leave me alone-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Juste isn't that smart so maybe he WOULD make himself public because he knows marc is into superheroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Marc, watching the TV: 

Nathaniel: Wow that's dumb

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

with a sad undertone because he thinks since he's a superhero now his dad can't hurt him for liking a boy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

ooF-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

If Marinette is multimouse and on the team, she 100% hates him because he's a chauvinist jerk to her

She's the only girl on the team WE NEED MORE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Multimouse @ YJ: Misogynistic Bitch

uhHHHH

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Juleka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Oo nice

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Who I have never seen as anything but the Tiger

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

I've seen her as Chat Noir too but uh that's not gonna work

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

She and Wild Cat get along really great because cats, and they're both way more confident than their civilian identities

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Ooo nice

What's her superhero name?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

:thinking: I'll get back to you

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

question. Where did the Clonath ship come from?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Like in general?

I have no freaking idea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

I have no idea it came out of nowhere

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Juste is great for drama but if we want to go a different route what if the Fox miraculous is lost instead and we get Volpina

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

:000000

Flashback of the Volpina idea outline from the post-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

no I actually like Yellow Jacket more but maybe during the queens battle fiasco Hawkmoth actually gets a few miraculous and she is on his side

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

DUN DUN-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Queen Bee could actually come about this way too

I don't think she would look up to a male hero as much as she does Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Something would have to happen before hand to make Chloe actually think about her actions-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Yeah I hated how the show started to give her a redemption and then yanked it away from her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

It came, it went, it came, it fucking VANISHED

Where did you come from 

Where did you go

Where did you come from

Chloe's redemption arc

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

If Nath and Marc know who each other are because the secret identity thing is stupid, YJ becomes 100000% funnier if he admires Fortuno but hates Nath for 'stealing' Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

GEURUUEJE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

and likes Marc but hates Wildcat for being a ho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nath and Marc start dating bc they can actually communicate without revealing their secret identities. 

YJ: I'm about to end this man's(Nath) whole career

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

The front of Wild Cat's suit is open to show a scandalous amount of cleavage

Do I have to draw this man? I do

I also do not have time

but...cat ho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
SHE HAS THE BOOTS IWAS GOING TO GIVE HIM SDFKHGSF  
minus the heels  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
RHRIKRKRI  
Wild Cat is Panther from Persona 5 Pass it on  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
they're thigh highs but flats because heels are evil  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
Imagine fighting in heels tho  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
I cn't even walk in them  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
I've never tried them  
Wait Nath has a crush on Cat in this AU right  
the first time Cat showed up at his roof for the balcony meetings he was blushing the entire time  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
How long does it take him to be able to talk to Cat like a normal person\ before he realizes this sexy cat is actually a giant nerd?  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019  
What about Wild Cat looking like Black Lynx from Shugo Chara?  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
googles  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
I'd say two balcony meetings before he realizes the dudes a nerd  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Ever since Lady Wifi, everyone thinks Nathaniel and Wild Cat are dating

WOW

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

That would work great if we go with the idea that miraculous holders are naturally tough all over, it's not just their costume protecting them

I might combine looks from him and Panther ngl this cat ho is getting drawn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Someone tries to hit his side

Immediately breaks their hand-

Wild Cat is known as Cat Ho on the Internet

Alya: So Nath, how do you feel about your boyfriend being called Cat Ho?

Nathaniel: My what?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

If the miraculous subtly alter their personalities while transformed, is Marc mildly embarrassed when he sees pictures of himself dress like that?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Bdbdjrjk yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Fortuno: I'm sorry I get a Yo Yo but you get a baton and a weapon???

Wild Cat: sucks to suck

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019

Fortuno: You would know better than me

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Wild Cat finds out Nath likes to draw him and does this pose

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Nathaniel becomes a real life tomato

:Draw me like one of your french girls WINK  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019  
Wild Cat: Draw me like one of your French girls  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
same hat!  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/26/2019  
lol  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
Nathaniel: Hears footsteps   
Nathaniel, turning around: Hey cat-  
Wild Cat: In the pose   
W I N K S  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
Nathaniel faints  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
Wild Cat screams as his crush randomly collapses  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
Fortuno can't look at him for a week straight without going red

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019  
Marc; Hey what'd you do last night  
Sudden Flashbacks  
Nathaniel: Blushing intensely AAAAAAA

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019  
A holder's outfit is based on their desires  
I think you cracked the code

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

Wild Cat: Pulls Nathaniel closer to protect him You okay?

Nathaniel, bright red: C-Chest

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

This is funnier if you remember Wild Cat is basically tits out all the time

I want there to be a crossover where Ladybug's team meets Fortuno's and Wild Cat is like me-ow hello hot stuff

And Chat Noir is like hey she's taken and Wild Cat sidles up to him with a wink like 'I wasn't talking to her'

Maybe WC notices CN flirting with LB and she doesn't like it, so he lays it on thick flirting with CN

"I'll purr for you any time"

and at one point Cn asks him to stop because he's uncomfortable and WC is like you know how you're feeling now? That's how LB feels all the time. Stop it.

CN is like you flirt with Fortuno don't be a hypocrite and WC is like we're dating. I have permission

Queen Bee and Yellow Jacket cannot STAND each other

Sinnamon Troll💖12/26/2019

Yellow Jacket is a Dumb Jock to the core and Queen Bee is sassy, refined, and mean

Viperion is the only one who is the same on both teams

Rena and Carapace do not exist in Fortuno's universe, instead replaced by Multimouse and Viperion

For Fortuno's team, Alix gets a miraculous, but I want to give her....THE BULL. SHE GETS THE BULL AND HER NAMES IS RAGER

It's funny because she's short

I wish we knew the powers of the other half of the miraculous hnnngg

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

RIP

Bunnix bringing the two universes together to bring chaos

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/26/2019

A concept where Chat Noir and Wild Cat detransform in front of each other (It's fine it's an AU they both say) and Marc immediately goes "Oh that explains the harassment, you're sheltered!"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

I want to take a moment to complain about sassy cats and tilted hips

why is this so hard

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Rip

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

crying in can't draw sexy cat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

Oof

Sinnamon Troll💖12/27/2019

Wild Cat: All the hot guys are either taken or straight )8

Fortuno: I AM RIGHT HERE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/27/2019

When Marc and Nathaniel start dating without an identity reveal

Marc: Wow, I can't believe I'm dating Wild Cat's ex

Nathaniel: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING WE USED TO DATE

Alya walks past

Sudden Flashbacks of Lady Wifi

Nathaniel: GODDAMMIT ALYA

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

This implies that Marc thought they were dating

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Either that or it became a joke that Nathaniel was dating Wild Cat due to their balcony meetings-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Plot Twist 

Every since the pic was uploaded to the blog (Idk what to call it uh-) the entire school thinks Nathaniel and Wild Cat are dating until Marc and Nathaniel get together

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Hmm

well it can't be the ladyblog

also wildcat is a little shit so he starts a rumor he's dating nath AND marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

It's just called 'Cat Ho and his bf fighting crime the blog"-

Alya: So what's it like being in a poly relationship with a superhero?

Nathaniel: I'm sorry what

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Nathaniel insists they're not dating. Wild Cat brings him gifts

Which range from flowers to "dead" rubber mice as a joke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

To mess with him, Wild Cat Drops in during the middle of class by the window and blows Nathaniel a kiss before going back to class

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

He's a little shit and I love him

You know that "You have my sword" meme?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

No? Send it!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

fff ok I'll use a pokemon one


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Multimouse: You have my jumprope Fortuno

Yellow Jacket: And my top.

Wild Cat: And my glock

All: NO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Lmao

Multimouse's first day on the job

"Lucky Charm!"

"Oh nice hairspray. If we get a lighter-"

"We're not burning the akuma, Cat."

Multimouse is now slightly disturbed

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Multimouse is REALLY good with coming up with non lethal akuma solutions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fortuno: Thank you for being the only sane one on this team

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

it's true

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Scenario 

Nathaniel, coming back to class after an akuma attack:

Teacher: Nathaniel Kurtzberg?

Nathaniel: here

Everyone screams

Alix: You all owe me 50 euros!

Nathaniel: ??? Were you betting on me being here?

Alix: No I bet no one would see you enter the freaking classroom! And I was right!

Nathaniel being a loner is so much more helpful when he's a superhero-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

No one notices he's gone during akuma attacks because they don't notice him anyway

sad, yet useful

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

O u c h

After the identity reveal

Marinette: You know I never noticed you were gone during attacks

Nathaniel, crying: I know

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

So if Adrien is not chatnoir, did he stay homeschooled? Does he get a miraculous (not the peacock because reasons) after Fortuno loses one\Hawkmoth steals one? He reluctantly helps his father because he knows about his mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

>:000

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

but is there drama when he starts liking Multimouse because she keeps trying to "save" him, turn him to good?

Alternately, he thinks she too good for Fortuno's mess of a team and keeps trying to get her to join him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Concept 

Marinette yelled at Gabriel Agreste for not letting his son go to school and basically got Gabriel to wake up and be like "Oh hey I already lost my wife better not lose my son"

So now he has a crush on Marinette-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

but Adrien is so clueless and sheltered, the idea of having to constantly educate him on socializing pretty much kills her crush. Like she has to explain trans pronouns to him.

just a touch too ignorant for her to deal with

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

oUch

Accidental Identity reveal during one of the balcony meetings

Nathaniel: Stop telling everyone we're dating 

Wild Cat: But we are Winks

Nathaniel: No I'm dating M...

Nathaniel: Marc??

Wild Cat: Shit

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Marc and Wild Cat have complete opposite personalities, Nathaniel wonders if WC has a split personality disorder

Then he meets Plagg and everything makes sense

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Nathaniel: Oh god the chaos traveled from your kwami to you 

Marc: How do you know what a kwami is

Nathaniel: Uh?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Tiki loves Nathaniel but he's terrible at this secret identity thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Tikki: You're so lucky you're a loner otherwise everyone would know who you are

Nathaniel: I'm sorry-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

They fight a lot post identity reveal because THE RULES SAY if they find out each other's identities they have to give up their miraculous but Nathaniel is firm on this one thing, master fu can pry the ladybug miraculous out of his cold dead hands.

He was nobody and depressed as hell pre-ladybug. He's happy now damnit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Tikki: You can't do that

Nathaniel: Watch me-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Plagg is firmly on team let them keep the miraculous

The biggest argument is that only Marc knows, so it should be fine

Tiki: What if one of you gets akumatized?

Nathaniel: If I lose the Ladybug earings I will beat down hawkmoths door myself for an akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Marc: Oh I've been affecting you way too much

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

The chaos is contagious

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I have REALLY never liked heroes who passively give up their powers that changed and saved them, or eagerly return to worlds where they were miserable because it's the "right thing to do"

Fuck that shit. Fight for it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Tikki: You have to give it up-

Nathaniel: Tikki I can and will jump off a roof if I do that-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Tikki eventually changes her mind when Bunnix shows up and shows her a glimpse of the Zombie Nath AU, and she's horrified.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

All Nathaniel and Marc get from that glimpse is they should totally look into dating Luka and Marinette

And give the Bee to Chloe because even she has to be better than Yellow Jacket (she is not)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

cue Wild Cat starting to flirt with Multimouse/Marinette and Viperion/Luka shamelessly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fortuno, not knowing who those two are: ???

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

why doesn't he know?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

this just reinforces people calling him cat ho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Wild Cat passes out the miraculous right?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

oh shit yeah

Marc doesn't tell him?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Oh right yeah they know each other's identities now-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Tiki has an aneurysm. The only one on the team who doesn't know who Fortuno and WC are is yellow jacket

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

The team makes constant jokes about their civilian lives while Yellow Jacket is just "???"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

There's ML comic which is pretty bad but it's official where LB and CN go to new york to help some other heroes and they have to go detransform and everyone thinks they snuck off to make out and the running gag is that they're "so french"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

HRJIEUEH

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Fortuno's team is obviously all dating each other with the exception of YJ so if heroes from elsewhere show up it's like "They're so french"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

isn't that the one where there's racist undertones with black people and Marinette transforms back but she's naked?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Viperion: So why is YJ still on the team?-

I'm sorry whAT-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I grew up on DC comics so I know way more about the Justice League than the Avengers but- oh yeah there was

Marinette saw them helping people and thought they were villains at first

They were literally just black people, no powers or costumes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Wild Cat: Yellow Jacket is still on the team because we don't know his civilian identity, otherwise, we'd have taken it back ages ago

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

HDHEJJE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

The comics are bad

And not just because the first issue has a group shot of everyone in the class including Lila but NATHANIEL IS MISSING

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Rip Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

i will find this injustice

They put him in the second issue but I am still offended

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

atrocious, the disrespect

Anyway the Justice League has a thing where they "investigate" any rumors of new heroes around the world to make sure they're on the up and up and to provide support if needed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

They constantly remember Mylene, but forget Nathaniel? Mylene has never really gotten any attention and the fans are very meh on her, but the fans love Nath and they forget him so fucking often

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

GRJEJEIIEU Big agree

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

They come to Paris and find out that Fortuno and his team are kids and try to make them stop because oh no children (ignoring their child sidekicks) or at the very least make them join up with a mentor to "supervise" them

They're not having it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Wonder Woman tries to adopt Nathaniel.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Jjfjjrjeje

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

She'd adopt Multimouse, who is starstuck, but sticking by her team

Superman shows up trying to be a good example and "help" but doesn't understand how akuma's work and creates problems

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

  1. I mean Nathaniel. It's Ladybug canon that Hyppolyta is a former Ladybug user. Hyppolyta, in DC canon, is Wonder Woman's mother.



The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

HE HEJEJE

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

oh HO?

I didn't know Hippolyta was a ladybug

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

so yea. Wonder Woman trying to adopt Nathaniel.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Nathaniel: I have parents??

WW: I'm adopting you-

Nathaniel: Pls don't kidnap me I have to protect Paris'

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Batman tries to intimidate them, but Wild Cat isn't having it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

@Sinnamon Troll💖 https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Hippolyta

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Wild Cat: Back up

Batman: What is your costume?-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Batman has morals so he can't beat up a kid that he's trying to help, and Wild Cat isn't cowed by his glaring

oooh nice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Batman: What is your costume?-

Wild Cat: Ever been to a Denny's at 3 AM?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

asjdgashdg

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fortuno: Pls,,, stop,,

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

The league tries sending in either the Young Justice or Teen Titans team (pick your poison, though it would have to be TV show young justice because comic YJ while better, would NOT be a good choice)

I love the OG young justice team but they are not shining examples of responsibility

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

I'm not really a part of this fandom so I'll just watch and nod-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Well, the MO for the other two teams is "the parents have to be informed" and will talk to the parents before the younger heroes. Problem is they don't know the team's identities except maybe Yellow Jacket

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

>not shining examples of responsibility

which makes them perfect. What teenager is perfectly responsible? There's Marinette and that's about it. Alya doesn't fact check, Luka literally flipped cars in his debut episode, Chloe almost killed people on a train intentionally... You get my point

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fortuno: Lol get on my level no one even notices I'm gone during akuma attacks

Wild Cat: ...Are you okay?

Fortuno: N o-

Imagine teenagers being responsible ruruur

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

pretty much

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

ok but the Justice League is trying to get the paris kids to be responsible. Young Justice might show up on their own but the league wouldn't SEND them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

teenagers and irresponsibility go hand in hand. Among my siblings I was the goody two shoes. My dad still tells horror stories of times my siblings threw parties when he and my mom were gone.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

JDJJRJRJ

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

broken windows, all the alcohol drunk and replaced with water, etc

blown stereo speakers...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

That is very true, but the league isn't used to having a miraculous cure that can revive the dead and fix city destruction. They preach being cautious while Young Justice was a whirlwind of chaos they only let stay together because they were more destructive apart

Public image is also very important for American heroes because the government can force them out of service, or at least try, if the public demands it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Them: Wait you can destroy anything you touch?

Wild Cat: Yeah

Fortuno, from a distance: CAT DESTROY THE TOWER

Them: Wait the eiffel tower???

Wild cat: Got it!

Them: NO

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

The Lex Luthor presidency was pretty bad for heroes laws and regulations wise

but 90's superboy and impulse showing up to paris with a reluctant tim drake robin would be exactly what you just said "You can destroy eiffel tower? Do it! Do it!"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

which reminds me. In Justice League Abridged, they made Lex Luthor like Bernie Sanders during the presidential race and they made Superman like Donald Trump.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Hhdjrjejrkror w h a

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

abridged. as in fans did it

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Oh is that the uhh shoot what were their names

DCuniverseabridged on Youtube?

Where they made current superboy russian?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

I dunno. might be.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIIwJQ4GL_JhCmsnbJscrHg

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

it's all great

if we use OG young justice we also get Secret who is a literal ghost

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

I swear everyone else in this server just lurks to see the chaos between the 3 of us

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

83c is that bad?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

No its just funny

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I will feed these children

no one leaves here hungry

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

speaking of hungry

I got curious about the Denny's at 3 am joke, so I found a list of American style diners in Paris.

https://www.yelp.com/search?cflt=diners&find_loc=Paris

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

MOBSTER DINER?

Happy End Diner?

I don't know which one I like more

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

replace Denny's with the Happy End Diner. It'll be funnier

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

but I know the team regularly meets up there for food when attacks run late

it really will

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

The employees just let them eat for free because they're superheros

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Though they keep a close eye on "Cat Ho" to assure things don't get too frisky

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

oh no they try to pay everytime. It becomes ninja levels of shenanigans as they try to leave money and keep having it returned

WildCat, to Fortuno: Come out back with me and I'll give you a "happy end" :wink:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Multimouse: Really? Right in front of my salad?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

AKJSGDSAGHA

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Wild Cat: I can toss your salad if you'd like?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

:wink: :wink:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Multimouse: Pls no

Yellow Jacket: Cat Ho

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Alya meanwhile is badly disguised two booths away furiously recording everything for her blog

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Waiter: No hanky panky. sprays Wild Cat with a spraybottle of water Bad kitty

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

They all stare directly into the camera for two minutes while they chat

Wild Cat: Hisses

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Their usual waitress will only give him water since he's so thirsty

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

JRJJRJR

New Waitress: I'll get you any drink you want

Wild Cat: Fortuno's love juice

Fortuno: Chokes

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

It backfires because he gets Fortuno to feed him, or he just steals food from everyone else

hrk

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

New Waitress: I'm pretty sure I'd get arrested for animal cruelty for that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

BNRJRKTJTN

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

like the waitresses have serious SASS and it's glorious

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

The manager specifically told them not to be sassy with the superheroes but they do it when he's not looking

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

If you know someone as a waitress you give them shit 100% of the time to relieve stress from all the normal customers you have to be nice to

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Oh w0w

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

The manager eventually lets it go when Multimouse thanks him for the sassy servers. She hasn't laughed that hard in a while

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

She bursts out laughing in the middle of class when she remembers something they said

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I can't tell you how many times I've had to be confined to the back because someone was abusing one of our servers and we had to be nice to them

Screaming, cussing, name calling, throwing things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

oOf

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

and you cannot retaliate at all. The most that can happen is the manager makes them leave

You can BET the team doesn't let that fly while they're there though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Random customer: Hey you should show some more skin

The superhero team collectively: Disgusting-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Yellow Jacket paralyzes them until they learn some manners

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

When does YJ'S redemption arc happen?-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

..... never imo. Chloe didn't get one. neither did Lila.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

VHFJRJRJ

What if while they're chilling, wild cat just goes "Oh right yeah, I need to do something" before reaching over and just taking the bee miraculous out of his hair-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Wild Cat, pulling open his boob window: You like that huh winks and stretches himself out over the table of the person who demanded more skin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fortuno: CAT NO-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Customer: This is sexual harassment!

WC: So was what you did to that waitress

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Multumouse: But he wasn't even doing anything??-

I should specifiy she's talking about wC

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

A customer grabs a waitress' butt and WC drags them outside and throws them in the dumpster.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Jdjdjrjrjrj yes

The superhero team becomes unofficial bodyguards

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

WC drinks a gallon of respect women juice for breakfast everyday

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

"I drank so much respect woman juice I turned gay"

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

XD

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Fortuno: But you hit on Multimouse all the time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Wild Cat: sSssSshsh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Wild Cat: singing You are... the only exception

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Multumouse: Shakes head

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

You would think this would hurt the restaurant's customer base but it doesn't. They're the go to for superheroes business is booming. Every customer they lose due to putting them in their place the gain like three

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

They get overcrowded at night instead of day

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

The waiters and waitresses love the shenanigans.

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

WC has permission to flirt with her, she has never told him no and he doesn't paw at her. IF he says something that clearly makes her uncomfortable he apologizes and doesn't do it again

Same with Fortuno

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Everyone collectively rises up and T-poses everytime there's a harasser in the crowd

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

HAH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Imagine you try to sexually harrass a waitress and then all of a sudden there's over 50 people t-posing at you

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Once they start dating the flirting and jokes get WAY dirtier and WC definitely gets handsy sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

SC?

Ah

YJ: Whos the more clingy one?

Wild Cat: Laying on Fortuno and Multimouse Fortuno, obviously

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Lila: I'm like, best friends with Fortuno! I can get you an inside scoop!

Alya: but I already do that. They meet at this local diner like all the time... Come to think of it, I've never seen you with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Remember that Volpina episode outline I talked about

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

yessss

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Lila: Oh yeah I'm pretty sure Wild Cat has a crush on me!

Nathaniel, someone who everyone thinks wild cat is dating: Uh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Wild Cat, dropping in: Hey babe

Lila: ????

Nathaniel: sToP cAlLinG mE tHaT-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

Lila never calls him Wild Cat. She legitimately thinks his name is Cat ho.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

BFJJFJRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Lila tries to latch onto him like oh hey! kisses! and wildcat is like excuse me no KFJSFSHGDJS I LIKE IT

WildCat: Sorry not into tits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Wild Cat, latching onto Nathaniel: Hisssss

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Nathaniel: What about multimouse?

Wildcat: She's special.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Lila: Staring at the two You're dating?

Wild Cat: technically n-

Nathaniel: Yeah pls leave me alone and stop lying

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

if Marc is 100% gay his thing with marinette is just flirting but no one else has to know that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

is just flirting??

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Yes, he only flirts with her he doesn't want to get in her pants

it's romantic but not sexual

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Fair fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

he doesn't need to be bi or gay or straight exclusively

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Biromantic Homosexual?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I mean, we all know Marinette is a top I bet he'd let her peg him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

lol. Marinette giving Nath, Marc, and Luka orders on how to F

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

BDURJJRHR

We went from joking about Marinette, Nath, Marc, and Luka being an ot4 to actually shipping theM-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

I have no self control

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

accidents happen. Blame Bunnix

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Multishipper intensifies

Canon!Marinette: You have multiple boyfriends?

Multimouse: Yep!

Canon!Marinette: Adrien and Luka?

Multimouse: I mean Lukas right but uh, Adrien's not one of the the other 2

Canon!Marinette: oThEr tWo?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/28/2019

lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Marc, Marinette, Luka, and Nathaniel trapped in a room during an akuma attack and they're all trying to figure out how to leave without anyone noticing so they can fight the akuma-

Yeet I gtg

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Miraculous swap "episode" where Marc gets the ladybug for a day and Nathaniel has the cat

It's said that their outfits look how they think the outfit is "supposed" to look, so having already seen each other as LB\CN their new outfits reflect that

LB Marc is in a full body suit showing no skin, and CN Nath is going to die because it's so drafty

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

CN!Nath: oH fUcK iT's cOld how do you wear this in winter??

LB!Marc: Lol get fucked

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Do they feel cold? They were ok in Startrain in near absolute 0, but I've also seen them act cold? ML show writers please some consistency

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

I mean in Startrain, the train itself was part of the akuma, so theoretically they were inside an akuma making it warm?

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

There was ice

Maybe half way, they can feel it but it isn't as bad as it would be for a normal person

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Perhaps

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

If Yellow Jacket has an actual jacket on his outfit, does he offer it to Fortuno in the winter?\

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

Yes give it to the guy who has a body suit and not the one with a crop top and short shorts-

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

Wild Cat: I'm cold too

Yellow Jacket: What, no stranger's bed to keep you warm?

.x.12/28/2019

do you have a link to original designs?

they arent pinned :>

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/28/2019

It's in art! We don't have one for YJ yet tho

Sinnamon Troll💖12/28/2019

They're in the art channel

.x.12/28/2019

oh!

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPEZ_6i8zEE

Wildcat intensifies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Fortuno: Oh no

Wild Cat: Oh yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)12/30/2019

omfg

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

LAZER POINTER?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

Before identity reveal

Nathaniel: Hey my new pen has a laser pointer

Marc: Uh

Nathaniel: Points it at locker

Marc: SLAMS SELF INTO LOCKER

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Sometimes teachers will use them during presentations

The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019

A classmate having to hold Marc from jumping the board

Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019

Marc, trying hard to resist doing what you just said

College Sibling (Web)12/30/2019  
he wants to play  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019  
cats can be like dogs in the "will chase anything you throw" sense  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)12/30/2019  
Nathaniel being really sleepy in the winter and Lowkey falling asleep in class and only waking up when there's an akuma alert  
Sinnamon Troll💖12/30/2019  
Marinette makes him a big fluffy jacket  
snok12/30/2019  
yesss  
like one of the mega sized

**Marc:** when I say I’m feral, it doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m angry. Maybe I’m just stupid and if you give me food I’ll follow you around.

what people think ladybug holders look like eating flowers

Reality

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020  
Nathaniel's Dad: Hey, since I'm finally here I brought some food  
Nathaniel's Dad: Don't eat the flower tho-  
Nathaniel, already shoving it into his mouth: Sorry what?  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
It's spring, the class is doing some sort of community service project planting flowers around the city  
College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020  
Nathaniel, do not eat the flowers  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
He's doing his best  
An akuma attacks and he's like oh thank god  
except it turns out to be a plant based akuma who wants to spread flowers  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020  
He has to continously bite on a random bandana he brought just to make sure he doesn't eat the flowers  
Some random person starts thinking he has an oral fixation and it spreads  
HFJJRJR  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
He argues he was just wearing it to keep the pollen from aggravating his allergies  
College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020  
Nathaniel: fOR FUCK SAKES-  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020  
Wild Cat: What was that about fucking?  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
Wild Cat brings him a lunch box and it's filled with flowers  
College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020  
aw  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020  
Fortuno, crying: Thank you  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020  
we got some addams family shit here  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
Wild Cat, contrary to popular belief, does not eat rats  
he has a strange fascination with cheese  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020  
Does that mean Tikki eats flowers  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
Yes!  
And cookies\sweet things  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020  
Wild Cat is Morticia preparing Fortuno's lunch box.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppfplBvq6UU


	5. Chapter 5

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020  
Nathaniel, walking into class:   
Alix: Morning  
Nathaniel: Morning Proceeds to bite into the flower he is holding in his hand  
Everyone:  
Nathaniel: ,,,Look I like the taste shut up-  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020  
The valentines day gift

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Marc: Just because I'm acting confident and sexy, doesn't mean you can just, treat me like that, I'm a human being!!

Marc will yell

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Marc: You're not on the menu. You're the after dinner mint people throw away

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

oh my god

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

and to contrast YJ, Nathaniel is GENUINELY romantic and thoughtful with Marc. and it pisses YJ off

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Does he start to hate Marc after the reveal? Not only because Marc layed into him but because they took his miraculous if it went both ways

oh shit would Marc have to give up being WC?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

I mean I assume he would only tell his identity after Hawkmoth is defeated so why would he need to give up being WC?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

You know how earlier we mentioned WC spreading rumors about WC being in a poly relationship with Nath and Marc

More things for YJ to be salty over

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

how about in an interview with Alya, WC mentions he finds the suit sexually liberating and he's actually a lot more reserved in his day to day life. The WC persona is basically him just letting his freak flag fly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Fortuno: God imagine not having anxiety while on the job what a concept-

As he hides in his bandanna scarf combo

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Marc eventually finds out tumblr and twitter people have been drawing porn of Wild Cat and Fortuno... so he eggs them on. Chaotic neutral

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

JFJRJRNRJJR

Wild Cat makes an official Instagram account

Takes a selfie during Akuma attacks while still being good at his job

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Marc: huh. There's a position I never would've thought of... Now I wanna try that with Nath.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

But do the public think WC is the top or Fortuno

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

not sure, but they're almost positive WC is a screamer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Jdjjrjrjrjrj

Nathaniel, on a nice date: What gave you this idea?

Marc: Internet

Nathaniel: what?

Marc: I read Fortuno x Wild Cat fanfics

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Nathaniel, paling: Those exist?

Marc, pulling out his phone: Oh yea, check these out... this one has some interesting anatomy...

Nathaniel, suddenly feeling light headed:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

During the identity reveal

Nathaniel: Wait you read self insert fanfic-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Marc: read them? I write them.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel: Jfjrjjrjeieo

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

He's a writer, did you forget, Nathaniel

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

Marc: My handle on AO3 is Domesticated Puma. I also somehow ended up writing this smut fic for fun that ended up becoming a 60k word epic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel: Terrified staring

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

also, I think "Domesticated Puma" is such a clever screen name for Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Ha 

I get it

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Nathaniel probably read what Marc wrote

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/01/2020

He did more than read it :wink:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

HDJRJRJNSJSOF

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

oh my god

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel: Makes eye contact with Marc during passing time 

Marc: Winks

Nathaniel: Sudden blushing

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Blushy Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

post reveal Nath draws art of WC, people want to know how he gets it to look so good. He can't say he has the real thing model for him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

"How did you get so many details right? He's always so far away during Akuma attacks!"

Nathaniel: Nervous sweating I make the details up?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

The one time he draws a lewd there's trolls telling him that WC's "anatomy" is wrong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

"It's too big!"

"Well how do you know?"

"..."

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Marc has to stop him before he does something stupid

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

or alternatively, he drew it a normal size and everyone is like "that's too small have you seen WC? He's the poster child for big dick energy"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

jdjdjrjrjrj

Post reveal 

Marc, walking Nathaniel to class. Right before they enter Marc leans over and whispers something into Nathaniel's ear. He turns bright red and stays like that for the rest of class. They never find out what Marc said.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Marc is always finding the MOST exaggerated Ahoge stuff and he thinks it's hilarious

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

The question is which one does the public think top?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

oh WC for sure

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

He would

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

unless they think he's a power bottom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Everyone collectively: He can be a power bottom, but this man will never be a bottom bottom ya hear?

Fortuno going on patrol and overhearing some girls talking about it: wtf-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

There's also art and such of other combinations on the team, WC thinks the ones of Fortuno and Multimouse are cute, and the ones of him and Multimouse, but there's one's of YJ and him and he's like 8/

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Everyone who ships YJ and WC; But,,, enemies to lovers trope

Every other sane person: but,,,, boundaries!!!

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Marc: I will fight YJ if he even gets into my eyesight.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marc hears footsteps behind him one day after school

Immediately turns around and smashes something on top of its head

It was actually an akuma but hey it worked out

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Chaotic neutral WC would say that all the art showing YJ as the top are wrong, he's a total bottom and he cries

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

HJFJRJRJR

petty

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

He is

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

He has petty down to an art

The fans draw\write new stuff with him as the top and he SHOWS IT TO YJ

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marc running away from an akuma: YOU CAN'T HURT ME THESE SHADES ARE GUCCI

Nathaniel running next to him: ???

JFJJRNRJR

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

WC: Me being uncomfortable about this is canceled out by how uncomfortable it makes you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

TIJRNRNRJEIEIE Accurate tho

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

He collects the one of Fortuno and Multimouse because they're all really sweet and cute

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Aw

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

it is the Pure ship because both of them are very nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Do people ever question why Nathaniel and Marc have never been akumatized or nah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

There's 2 million people in paris, probably not if Hawkmoth has to keep going after mr pigeon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alix: Jeez you two get along like WC and Fortuno. You'd be Fortuno because-

Nathaniel: If you call me a bottom I swear

Fair

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Blemir: She's just saying the truth, Nathaniel.

They are all chaotic

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Nathaniel tries to be more "manly" so people will stop saying that to him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Marc, walking into art club one day, holding handcuffs: Hey look what a police officer dropped-

Alix: I hope you're not planning to have sex with Nath in front of us

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

He has to stand on a chair to do the wall lean thing because he's so short

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

ALIX NO

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

I want more of her in the new season, just so much sass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alix: Accept your fate Bottom

Nathaniel, crying:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

I don't actually know what manly behaviors are help

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

i dont know either

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Nathaniel, trying to make himself look bigger:

Alix: Well first of all, you need to eat something other than flowers

Nathaniel: Nvm I'll just be called bottom then

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

uhhh Carrying Marc's stuff for him?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

That's just typical dating stuff tho

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Even if he did try to be more manlier, Blemir won't stop calling him a bottom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

He's getting stronger because of his superhero work, but he always takes too much and struggles with it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alix and Blemir at any point of the day: OK bottom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

alternatively, this nerd who always feared PE because PE sucks is suddenly really fit and no one knows why

Nathaniel: panics during dodgeball and throws a ball so hard the person it hits skids back five feet

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Goddamn, Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Which does not threaten his cover at all because from personal experience people will just make shit up to pass off your accomplishments if they don't like you in gym

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Kim: Arm wrestle me

Nathaniel: Uh idk,,,,,,

Kim: Do it

Nathaniel: Um okay

Slams hand through desk

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Did he break something other then the desk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Kim's hand

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

he is very sorry

but Kim seems like a genuine Himbo once he stops going after Chloe so it's all good

He congratulates him and wants to do it again sometimes

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

we gotta love kim

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alix: What

Alix: WHAT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Pre Nathmarc

Nathaniel, during class: For the record I'm not dating WC-

Wild Cat, from the window: are you sure about that

Everyone goes silent 

Alya starts to pull out her phone before Marinette shoves it down. No Lady Wifi 2.0

Nathaniel: ,,,,You have school

Wild Cat: I'm "using the restroom"

Nathaniel: You're telling me you're skipping school just to mess with me

Wild Cat: ,,,,Maybe

Nathaniel: Get back to class

Wild Cat: Okay Mom Yeets away on baton

Alix: So....Not dating huh

Nathaniel: shut your fuck

College Sibling (Web)01/01/2020

Wild Cat, outside: Y E E T

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alya: So can I interview you now?

Nathaniel: No

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

Nathaniel sets her up with an interview with WC just so she'll stop badgering him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Alya: do I get Fortuno too?

Nathaniel: Who do you think I am? G o d?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/01/2020

So what do tiki and plagg think of all this?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/01/2020

Plagg: Wow I can't believe your crush has a crush on your alter ego

Marc: sHuT uP-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

On another note (from the thing in Zombie Nath), Nathaniel is now suspected to be trans since random blood starts running down his leg at random times

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Fortuno is nervous all the time he would exsanguinate pls don't do this to him

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

poor thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Wild Cat: So I've been wondering about those random red stripes on your legs. How come they're on the fabric on your legs but not your arms?

Fortuno: Oh I start bleeding from my legs when I'm nervous. It's a ladybug thing.

Wild cat: ...But they're always red

Fortuno: I know

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Fortuno: Anxiety is a bitch.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/02/2020

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) ... WHY does blood randomly run down Nath's leg?

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

It was mentioned in the Zombie Nath AU Chat

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) sparently real ladybugs do that when they're scared. I tried to veto it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

but mmmm Marinette?

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Fox Holder's name is Kasper

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

She's an established crush

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

:000

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

is his tail an illusion that fades in and out?

because ghost namw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

:00

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

I'm not sure yet

What if the miraculous could make Kasper look like an Arctic Fox

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Ice Transformation Intensifies

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

If YJ is the love rival for Marc, what is Kasper is the love rival for Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

yeah! Color pallet changes!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Yee!!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Are they an OC or someone in the show

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Plus, I aim to make Kasper an Albino

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

welp that answers that

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

you do realize if they endgame Lukagami then we have to end game YJ and Kasper

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

True

Kasper would be hesitant around YJ

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Soft boy is exactly YJ's type though

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

I see

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

That's what he THINK's Marc is

Marc is just a knife emoji boy that has been repressed

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

He is

kasper is the blushy emoji

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

does he go to their school or is he like Kagmi

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

He'd go to their school, obviously in a different class

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

is he in their grade

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Most likely

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

been there for a while or a transfer

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Transfer

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

I need D E T A I L S

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

He's originally from Norway

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

how does he become interested in Nath

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Probably originally online friends, but once they met at the school, Kasper found out Nathaniel was very kind and cuter then he though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

>:DDDD

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper knows Nathaniel could never return his feelings, and he wants Nathaniel to be happy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

S o f t

Soon the team is gonna be accused of being sexist because of all the males on the team

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Alya exclusively interviews Multimouse

The ladyblog is the Mouse House or something

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Multimouse Club House

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

:thinking: I think we tossed Alix the Ox at one point but is she a permanent member or nah

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

I'm not sure, maybe?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

We could give Alya the snake and call her Sidewinder

Chloe somehow gets a hold of the bee at one point

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper screams at Chloe

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Nathaniel, talking to Pollen later: So are all of your holders just....like that

Pollen: You got a problem peasant

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper: I feel like I'll get hurt one day due to the bee..!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: We're already hurt

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper: I wish they were easier to deal with.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno, @ WC: You're the one who hands out the miraculous why don't you give the Bee to a good person?-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

WC, sweating because he doesn't want to admit he lost it and doesn't actually know who has it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Ndjdjjeje

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper angrily yipping at YJ

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

this means he has to defend YJ as a choice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

: 0

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

if he's keeping it secret that he lost the bee

and some rando picked it up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Hdjjrjrneke

Master Fu, talking to Marc; So who exactly is the Bee?

Marc, sweating: uh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/02/2020

>give Alya the snake

We already established Viperion is the only constant between this AU and canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

So the entire start to Lady Wifi begins with a picture someone took of Nathaniel and Chat Noir talking, which Alya posted on the Ladyblog. So there are probably some people shipping those two right? So when Marc and Nathaniel start dating, you bet someone out there is gonna run up to Marc and yell at him for "ruining their ship."

Imagine WC being salty about Alya bc of Lady Wifi and that's why she never gets a miraculous tho

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

We did? Man, I cannot keep any of this straight there is too much sdjfdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Yeah we did ejjrjr

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

aw, rip

call me captain scatter brain

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Ouch

I mean there are probably better things to remember than details about a random ml au jfjrjej

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

We gotta inject some estrogen into this

somehow

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

estrogen?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

more female heroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Ah

Get Alix in here-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Multimouse is the only one on the team (permanent) and I've always hated the "only one girl" trope but making Ladybug a ladyboy instantly tilted it skdfjdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Djdjjje damn

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

We could go full crack and make it so ladybug wielders are ALWAYS female and called Ladybug

Nathaniel, transforming for the first time and seeing his new set of boobs: TIKI WHAT THE FUCK-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

hrjrjkrkr

Imagine if his voice is still deep like a males tho-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

but no one notices!

Because these guys....I mean magic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

HRJJEJRHEH

Kinda wanna keep Fortuno a male tho-

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper could be mistaken for a girl

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

TRAP

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

I do too but hhrrrrrgggg

There could be a gender switch episode because reasons

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Ooh

That could be interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

YJ has a mental breakdown

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper is hugging Multi's waist crying

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Wild Cat doesn't look any different

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

"Everything would just be better if everyone was the opposite gender!" 

Fortuno: Oh no

The entire team: Oh no

WAIT WILD CAT HAS A CHEST WINDOW

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

he's flat chested af

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

"How come you aren't genderbent?" 

"Oh but I am."

Fortuno: Immediately turns away bright red


	6. Chapter 6

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

soft friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Friend Group Goals

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

hahahaha I like it, nathaniel becomes more confident in daily life but Fortuno is a wreck. Letting go and letting the anxiety out is good therapy for him

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Thats good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno meeting Ladybug

Fortuno: Wait you're more confident in mask than out of mask??? Wow what a concept

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

truly a concept

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Ladybug: Why do you have so much anxiety in mask then??

Fortuno: I have the weight of the entire city on me because I'm the only one who can purify the akuma. I'm surprised you're not more anxious to be honest

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

not to mention making sure no one gets hurt. I don't think he knows that the miraculous cure can bring people back to life

so every time an akuma is tearing down buildings and sinking bridges he's full panic mode

There are times he REALLY wants to let Wild Cat have his way just to stop the destruction, but he's worried if they actually kill an akuma they will stay dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Wild Cat: we should kill them

Fortuno: But what if they stay dead? We can't risk that!

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: I can be the distraction.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: WE'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: I meant the distraction so you can find their object, doof.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: Right...Right...

Fortuno: Small anxious whimper

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

poor kids

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

"Yes entrusting the fate of Paris to children was a great decision" - Master Fu

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper: His age caught up to him if he thinks this is a good idea..

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: Actually Wild Cat's the only one who knows who gave us the miraculous. I have no idea who it is

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: Goddamn it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Wild Cat: Shrugs

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

I wonder what YJ thinks of Kasper/Rev

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

if he's shy and quiet he's either unnoticed or YJ is like "I will take you under my wing and teach you how to be a superhero"

teaching the newbie

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Rev probably doesn't want to do what he says, but YJ never notices

YJ: Look, be like this points to Fortuno not this points to Wildcat

"Fortuno is constantly half a step away from a panic attack"

"but at least he's not half naked"

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: Let the man express himself.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Wild Cat: LET ME EXPRESS MYSELF

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: Please don't be like me

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Wc: starts to rip off his top

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Multimouse: doN'T

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Multimouse: Oh my god expressing yourself and exposing yourself are NOT the same thing STOP

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

everyone screams

The person who does the night shift in the building where they meet up for patrols is content because he gets a soap opera every night

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Hah!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

None of his coworkers believe him though

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev wacks WC with his flute sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Someone needs to make a height chart for this group

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

YJ is tallest

Rager\Alix is smallest

tiny bull

Forutno is next shortest?

Multimouse is just a hair taller

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Then Kasper/Rev

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Marc is tall

he looks taller as WC because he stands straight up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Then YJ?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

the tallest

he's got the sterotypical superman bodytype

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Thfujrje

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Kasper: I'm bean pole.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

they need a parental figure and it sure as hell isn't Fortuno

Ladybug might have mom friend override and everyone listens to them but Fortuno is baby

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: flower?

Wild Cat: There's an akuma

Fortuno: Flower

Rev: Don't eat the thing there's an akuma

Fortuno: Flower

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: Slaps with flute.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/02/2020

Yj greatly approves

wait no

He hit Fortuno, YJ dissaproves

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

YJ tackles Rev

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Multimouse: I agree with you but don't hit him he's baby!

The person watching them across the street: uh

College Sibling (Web)01/02/2020

Rev: GET THIS BEE OFF OF ME-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/02/2020

Fortuno: Attempting to wrestle YJ off him RIGHT AKUMA

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Hawkmoth needs a larger team too if all these guys are permanent

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Yeah

I can always make a user

But what miraculous

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Hmmm then we gotta think about how Hawkmoth GOT miraculous

There's supposed to be more than just the zodiac, maybe he found some more of the "lost" ones

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: Marc got me flowers :D

Marinette: Wow that's great!

Nathaniel: Yeah they were super tasty!

Marinette:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Nadia gets her interview for the Prime Queen episode

Nadia: So Wild Cat, tell us about your thought process behind your costume choice. Don't you have concerns that showing so much skin would make you vulnerable to attacks?

Wild Cat: Nah. Watch this. pulls a knife out of nowhere and stabs himself in the side

Nadia and Forutno: screaming

Wild Cat: No, look, I'm fine! shows unmarked skin We're pretty much indestructible. I could be naked if I wanted and still be fine. Forunto is just a prude. gestures to said man, who's only visible skin is his eyes

Nadia probably wouldn't get akumatized because Wild Cat is happy to tell her whatever. He loves drama. Fortuno is too embarrassed\shy to get up and walk out.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Nadia: So are the two of you dating?

Wild Cat: Nah, Ladydude isn't my type. Besides, I've already got a sweetheart. Obviously I can't tell you who because Hawkmoth would go after him, but lets just say we get up to a lot of mischief winks and blows a kiss to the camera

The ratings go wild

Fortuno is internally screaming

moments away from externally screaming

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Poor Nath

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Spider Miraculous User who works for Hawkmoth

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

During the Genderswap episode

Multimouse: Ugh. How do you guys move with these between your legs? They're always in the way

Fortuno, Wild Cat, YJ, and Viperion: Why do you think 'man-spreading' is a thing? 

Wild Cat: It's always in the way. Especially if you're overendowed like Viperion here

Viperion: I'm overendowed?

Wild Cat: Sweetie, you're in a skin tight superhero suit. Everyone knows you're big.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Grjrjtjeje

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel, introducing someone to his class: Hi welcome to the ever famous "akuma class" Where only two people haven't been akumatized! Marinette you're a saint

Adrien was akumatized during career day because he was upset his dad didn't show up

Epsilon01/03/2020

If you guys are still interested in more miraculouses outside of the ones in the box, I’ve got a bunch of ideas.

Mimic Octopus: Can mimic the powers of another miraculous user or akuma.

Carpenter Ant: The user can summon large amounts of ants to construct something extremely fast. But the bigger the object, the longer it takes to build. The object also stays behind after the user detransforms.

White Bellbird: Sonic Scream

Firefly: Can produce solid light which can be molded in different ways, such as platforms or barriers.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Ooo!!

Epsilon01/03/2020

The octopus and ant would definitely be useful for Hawkmoth, and he could possibly give them out to Lila when she's akumatized or other Hawkmoth supporters

I'm not sure about what the weapons' and jewelry would be though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:0000 neato

Epsilon01/03/2020

I enjoy designing miraculouses, so just @ me if you want any for an au or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Alright :D

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Interesting,

snok01/03/2020

i’ll definitely just to warn you:tada:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

tbh, I wanna see them make more use of the heroes they have

They use YJ often, probably because he shows up and they have no idea who he is to take his miraculous, but what about Viperion?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Canon dragged the temporary heroes into an abandoned alleyway and shot them in the head during the season 3 finale

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

this isn't canon tho

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper and Marc being classmates

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Juste is in their class too

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper is nervous around Juste

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

everyone is nervous around Juste

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Everyone rushes out of class as soon as the bell rings to avoid him

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Marc dragging Kasper along with him to get out of the room

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

So Kasper is the Love Square rival for Nath right

Marc, looking over Kasper's shoulder: What're you drawing?

Sees a bunch of hearts with Nathaniel's name in them

Marc:

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper: I know Nathaniel could like someone else, but, it's kinda hard to not have a crush on him..!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Marc: God mood-

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper: He, was kinda my first friend I ever made.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Marc: I get it. Pats

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

question. Why are we making a new OC for the love square when we have a perfectly good unused Luka sitting in the corner gathering dust?

or is there gonna be a background Lukanette/Vipermouse side ship?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:thinking: 

Who knows

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

To have fun! We can also do the things with Viperion

Au's can have multiple branches, and Viperion and Bunnix have tea to discuss them

Time travel buddies

Bunnix goes to Luka to determine if\when a particular time stream split off

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

When Viperion joins the team, Multimouse would have to be the one to suggest him since other than one shot in heroes day that suggests he MIGHT be friends with Marc none of the others ever interact with him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

Viperion is a massive flirt, though he doesn't imply anything lewd.

but, unlike canon chat, the current situation always takes priority, and he remains focused

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Group meeting Chat Noir and Ladybug

Group: wow

Chat: Starts flirting during an akuma

Everyone: O h n o

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

Viperion using second chance to make sure the blonde dumbass in leather fetishwear doesn't ruin anything/get hurt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Jfjrjjeje

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

once the akuma's dealt with, Viperion is back to flirting and reducing Fortuno and Multimouse to blushy messes. He also tries with Wild Cat, but Wild Cat flirts right back... and well... Viperion can dish it out, but he can't take it. so Wild Cat reduced Viperion to a blushy mess instead.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Blushy babs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

Wild Cat is the only one confident enough/interested enough to flirt with Viperion. Yellow Jacket is very neutral on it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

YJ: What, so you guys can flirt on the job and I can't 

Fortuno: The guy you want to flirt with has a boyfriend

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

SR: Watching in the back.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

which one is SR again?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Fox Hero

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

YJ doesn't care about that, he's like one of those teen romance protags who is convinced their crush would be better off with him instead of their "awful" current SO who is only a dick to them to show the audience that the loser main character is justified

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

yea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

I feel like you're on the wrong channel @Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

yes I am

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Juste: Watching Marc and Nathaniel being a cute couple

Juste: What an ass

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

the thing is Juste never proves how he'd be an improvement

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

One day, they all pretend to not show up to patrol so they can try and rip the bee miraculous off him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

Viperion is there solely so they can assure it goes off without a hitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand: 

Juste: What

Wild Cat: Oh my god

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

vibe check

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Juste seems really angry at school the next day

Marc and Kasper, in his class: Sweats nervously

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

so who would the new Bee holder be? I'm thinking Adrien. :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Sure!

What's his name?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Wild Cat: What about Buzz Buzz Bitches

Viperion: That's too long.

Adrien: That's your issue??

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

Buzz Kill?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:0000

Violent 

I like it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

or we could swap it so Juste was Buzz Kill and Adrien is Yellow Jacket. That would fit better I think

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Luka would be big dick bee

if you've seen that meme

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Fjrjejjr

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

I haven't seen the meme

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1LYasrjik0


	7. Chapter 7

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
out of curiousity, they ask Viperion how many resets it took to get Juste's bee miraculous. 3  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
Juste is easily outsmarted, the gang wonders why it took so long  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
lmfao. big dick bee  
would fit too.  
:wink:  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
Wild Cat names him  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
Adrien: no??  
Multimouse: it fits  
Adrien: What  
Multimouse: What  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
Fortuno, low key big bro protective of her: WHAT  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
whenever Fortuno gets testy about Viperion flirting with Multimouse, he'd turn the flirt on Fortuno and reduce him to a blushy mess as well. No one can resist Luka's charm, fuels by big dick energy  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
Wc just high fives her  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
"Yea! You get that dick!"  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
Nathaniel starts taking commissions online  
Some random girl messaging him: I want NSFW photos of Wild Cat and Viperion  
Girl: and make sure to give them big Dicks because they both radiate big dick energy  
Nathaniel: Um I'm a minor so uh  
Nathaniel: no-  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
Marc has no problem writing the NSFW fanfics by commission though  
Marc has no shame  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
he writes them for free  
and keeps them to the side so when someone asks for one he's like haha I've already written that  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
"Aw what? NSFW? I got you"  
Nathaniel, peeking over Marc's shoulder at school: What're you writing?   
Reads the page  
Marc: I can explain  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
but Nath does do commissions of them in costume with large bulges. He just won't draw any sex acts.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
He doesn't look either of them in the eye for at most a day though  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
everyone I've ever known who self identifies as a writer seems to suffer from chronic horny so Marc is on brand  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
at one point, they show up early for patrol and find Viperion waiting for them doing yoga on a rooftop.  
Wild Cat: I didn't know he was that flexible. Did you?  
Fortuno: Nope. No idea"  
Multimouse: jaw dropped and intense blushing  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
Snakes only have one bone and Viperion is not the exception  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
@Sinnamon Troll💖 he has one bone  
The BONEr-  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020  
yes  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
although Viperions one bone will leave you unable to sit for a few days  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
KRJRMNRMRKRK  
Nathaniel: Hey Marinette why are you standing up?  
Marinette: No reason  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
Alya: She had a date with her boyfriend Luka. wink  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
Nathaniel:   
Nathaniel: O h  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020  
Nathaniel eventually finds out Luka is Viperions. Not because he saw him detransforming or because anyone blabbed. He finds out because he recognized that bulge  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
JRJJRJRNRNJDJE  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020  
Nathaniel, doodling Wild Cat: Okay I've drawn everything else now time to draw the mask.  
Nathaniel: ...   
Marc; Hey Nath!   
Nathaniel: Holds sketchbook up next to Marc  
Nathaniel: Softly whispers Oh my god  
AHHFJRJRJJRKD

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper worries, cause how many has Nath seen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel accidentally finds out most of the teams identities bc skin tight suits

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper: Should I be scared, concerned or both?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

why would Kasper know Nathaniel know's Viperion's identity?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

WC shows up to talk to Nath on the balcony he suddenly has for this au, and sees he's drawing so sneaks up behind him and sees him drawing Big Bulge WC

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

JJRJRJRJRJ

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

WC: >83c Oh?

Nathaniel, panicking: I'M BEING PAID TO DO THIS

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper doesn't, but if he found out, he'd be worried

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

WC: So you wanted to see how I'd look with Viperion's dick?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel, sweating: I, uh-

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: Why are you here anyways.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

WC: To model for you, it seems wink

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Bro I can't believe Nathaniel forgot about their weekly balcony meetings

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

WC doesn't drop in on a schedule, just whenever he wants

Nathaniel: That's not necessary- wild cat is already taking off his shirt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: Wait nO-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

only his shirt though

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/03/2020

well trying to. there's anothet top underneat

WC:stupid magic costume. I can't strip properly in this

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

I actually have no idea how he would get his "tail" off

the knot is in the back and magic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

His tail kinda looks like a sash so just untie it I guess-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Hmmm, well Chat noir's belt comes off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

but his shirt wouldn't stay on, I know the one drawing of him from the front has him with a diamond window but I always thought it was a v neck\vest that was held in place by the scarf

if he takes it off he is full tits out

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

he said titty out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

I mean he's stripping anyways-

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

true

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: OH MY GOD PUT YOUR SHIRT ON PLEASE

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Wildcat: sad cat face

WC: but I want you to rub my tummy, promise I wont bite

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: I-It's fine! Face bright red

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

WC will be cute sometimes too where he'll lay with his head on Nath's lap and behave for pets

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Be better behave

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Volpina episode

Lila: Oh I know Wild Cat!

Nathaniel: You do?

Lila: Yeah

WC, behind her: I've never met you in my life

Lila: AAAAA

WC: Laying over Nathaniel Pats?

Nathaniel: Pats WC

Lila: What,,, the fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

XD

The whole class knows that Nath and WC are friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Lila in chameleon: Oh me and WC are best friends!

Everyone turns to Nathaniel 

Nathaniel: He literally showed up the first day you came here and said he never met you

Class: Oh Alright then she's just lying

Lila: wha

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Would she claim to know fortuno

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Oh Nath would be pIsSeD-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Lila: oh I'm secretly dating Fortuno

Nathaniel:......

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper will come for Lila

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

He can't go on the ladyblog and say he's gay because he's bi but

Lila: He keeps denying he knows me to protect me!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Alya: Oh I'm gonna post this

Nathaniel, internally: DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM LADY WIFI

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Anyone with a brain: So shouldn't you shut up about it too

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper: Maybe he actually doesn't know you, you ditz.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Wild Cat: You look pissed

Fortuno: did you see the latest blog post from alya 

Wild cat: No

Fortuno: someone said I'm dating them but like,,, I'm not,,,, but I can't sAy anything-

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Poor Fortuno

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Wild Cat:.....Bro want me to fake date you to shut them up?

before reveal*

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Fortuno: Pls do

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

it begins

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Nathaniel: So Lila... does that mean you're WC then?

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

I swear if she claims to be

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Nathaniel starts a rumor that WC and Fortuno are dating, and he is the authority because he's known as WC's friend

Lila h a t e s him because no one will believe her over him on superhero thigns

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

Everyone: Ah yep that checks out

Lila: Wha- 

Lila: How do you know he's not lying

Alya: I mean the two were dating for a bit-

Nathaniel: Oh my god we weren't dating

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Kasper: Pats Nathaniel's back, It's okay.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/03/2020

Does "Im actually a superhero" Volpina happen

College Sibling (Web)01/03/2020

Would it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/03/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

she wanted to get with Adrien so she lied, but nath doesn't care about him romantically so he wouldn't be following them

also if he's not chatnoir he wouldn't be able to get into the safe because plagg to get the book

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

H M M M

Akuma attack accidentally blows up the house for a bit so the book falls out and Adrien picks it up

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

I could see that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

She goes to Adrien first but uh, Adrien is interested in someone else, so she's upset. Then she sees Nathaniel doodling superheroes in his notebook so she's like "Oh hey let's start off small." But he seems very popular around school and public so she assumes she'll go up in the popularity rankings if she dates him so that's why Lila goes to Nathaniel during the park scene instead of Adrien

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

What does she say

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

"I'm one of Wild Cat's best friends!"

"You know he even gave me a miraculous for the mean time."

"He says I'm much better than Fortuno!"

WC dropping me: uM-

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

What miraculous would she claim

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

WC would be the one to call her out too, Nath would just roll his eyes and go about his day

Still fox? It's implied she had that necklace before she found the book

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Nathaniel asking to see Adrian's book because it's interesting 

Lila snatches it

Marc is the one who finds it in the trash

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Lila, lying during lunch:

Nathaniel sitting next to Marc: Ugh she's kinda annoying. She's a big liar. Don't believe her. She lies about knowing Wild Cat

Marc: I have to do something brb

Wild Cat, dropping in shortly afterwards: I TOLD YOU TO STOP LYING ABOUT ME

Nathaniel: Damn Marc is missing out

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

WC is angry

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

A N G R E Y

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

indeed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Nathaniel, walking up: Yo chill

Lila, spooked:

Alix: Ah the ever elusive Catnath couple

Nathaniel: wE'rE nOt dAtInG-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

WC: We are today, these people are a bad influence for you scoups him up bridal style and legit kidnaps him

Alya furiously filming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Alix, midway through class: So is WC ever returning Nathaniel or did we literally just witness a kidnapping

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

Nathaniel comes back for the last class, hair and clothes all messed up: This is from the wind I swear don't EVEN start-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Alix: Lenny Face

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

Lila after she starts working for Hawkmoth targets him like crazy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

WC or Nathaniel

Does that mean she tries to get Nathaniel expelled

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

Possibly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

But do people still believe Lila after all that drama with WC

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

im not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

People like Lila have some sort of freaking superpower to dull people's brains so probably

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Djjjrnd

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

grumbles in hates Lila

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Nathaniel: Wait you're expelling me

Principal: Yes

Nathaniel: Have fun explaining to the school board why you're expelling someone with no procedures followed-

I wish,,, they just,,,, kept the class' intelligence-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

I have known someone like Lila in real life, it is BAFFLING how people believe them

It doesn't matter how much proof you have against them they're somehow always right and you're the dick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

ooO oUcH-

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

Kasper wouldn't believe someone like Lila, he will argue with her and defend Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

You want to think that, you think "no rational person would believe this\ I wouldn't believe this" but you would be suprised

I am so salty

so salty

deep breath

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

I don't blame you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Ouch

what were their lies like? Are they still in your life?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

Pretty much what Lila does, expert on everything, knows famous people ect and no, I managed to cut them out but I lost everyone in that friend group except one person who still believes them AND family members

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Oh my God that just makes me go :///

Sorry you had to go through that

Sinnamon Troll💖01/04/2020

Hating Lila is personal for me and if I get out of hand with it you guys should 100% call me out on it

because she is a child and CAN change.

Fortuno and Wildcat fake dating until they're real dating

Wild Cat coming to Nathaniel like:Hahaha oh shit I think I'm actual falling for him

Nathaniel: !!!!?????

Nathaniel: under his breath omg just make out with me already

WC: what

Nath" What?

College Sibling (Web)01/04/2020

You heard him WC

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/04/2020

Alternatively 

Nathaniel: Oh, yeah. Did you know I used to have a crush on you? Wild.

Nathaniel: Anyways I think I'm falling for one of my friends??? Marc??

WC:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Chameleon Spin Off

Instead of giving the kiss to Adrien, she gives it to Nathaniel instead then goes off to do some shenanigans with his body after placing the real one inside her locker

Lila: Alix, you're so hot headed! Calm down!

Alix: 

Alix: Yo did homeboy finally grow some courage hell yeah Nath!

Lila: Wha-

Alix: I'm so proud 

Alya: Do you two know where Lila is? I don't know if she's still in school or not

Alix: Shrugs try checking her locker. If her stuff is there, she's here. If it isn't, she's not

Lila: Wait, what about locks?

Alix: None of the lockers at these school have locks Nath. You've been here for several years.

Alya: Oh solid idea Opens locker

Nathaniel's sleeping body falls onto the ground

Everyone: Screams

Alya: Oh god it's an akuma

Alix: But which one is the real one

Lila: Jesus!

Everyone, knowing Nathaniel is Jewish: the one that's awake is fake-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/05/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Lila can't be a convincing nathaniel because every time she tries to be mean people just cheer for her "finally standing up for himself" is a good take

what are pronouns that sentence is making my head hurt

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

it is

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

it is too early for this

:sleeping:

oh well back on the bullshit sticks out meh leggy

Lila(as Nath): Chloe your hair looks like you got it caught in a blender and your makeup would make a prostitute cry

Because she thinks he likes Chloe for SOME REASON?

Chloe, much in the same vein as Alix: About time you grew a pair. Your insults need work though

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Lila you dumbass

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Lila, still trying to start shit, goes after Marc next

Unaware that Nathaniel is more open and sassy with him in private

Lila: So how's your bird? You know, the one you let nest in your hair

Marc: I don't know, what's it like to only be able to see out of one eye?

She keeps trying and Marc tells her to "Eat a snickers bitch you're hangry today"

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Lila isn't gonna achieve anything

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

She eventually has to change into someone else because this just is not working

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

She should've known

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Nathaniel: Why am I in a locker??

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

makes an "in the closet" joke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Everyone at their lockers

Nathaniel Slams himself out the locker and faceplants onto the ground

"Guess I,,, came out of the locker-"

"Why the fuck are you in a locker?"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

Nathaniel, distressed: I don't know. Lila kissed me and I passed out in shock??

Nathaniel, trying to fill in the gaps: Oh god she thought she killed me and was trying to hide the body

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Hfjrjriri

Alix: Wait when did this happen?

Nathaniel: uhhh,, early morning

Alix: It's after school

Alix: You've been talking to us all day

Nathaniel:

Nathaniel: Ah shit it's an akuma isn't it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

I thrive on chaos. Chameleon switches to Marc

Trying to think of where she hides the body

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

"Uh,,,, art room because there are no classes there. Yeah."

During lunch, the art club meets and just sees Marc's asleep body

Nathaniel: h u h

More specifically Marc's on the middle of the floor sprawled out-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020  
Basically  
They try to wake him up and get increasingly more worried as their efforts aren't working  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020  
One of the art kids run in: Omg guys turn on the news Marc is going to jump off the eiffel tower!!!  
Sees them with a passed out Marc:uh  
Nathaniel: oh shit it's an akuma I have a job to do  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020  
Fortuno purifying Lila: Oh my fucking god  
College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020  
Poor Nath  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020  
Both Wild Cat and Fortuno are super pissed during the battle but no one knows why  
College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020  
They angry


	8. Chapter 8

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Concept 

After Lila starts lying about Fortuno, WC and him start fake-dating, which is when WC starts to fall for him. At the same time, Nathaniel starts to fall for Marc and stops crushing on WC. We've established this. Okay? Okay.

So during the balcony meetings, WC finds out Nath has a crush on Marc. Great have his brain short circuit.

So since Marc has confirmation Nath likes him, he goes for it. So they start dating and Nathaniel asks why now instead of earlier?

Marc panics and goes "WC told me." So now Nath is under the impression WC set him up with his crush

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

WC snitched and Nath is both happy and lowkey salty at him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/05/2020

Nathaniel: yOu aSs what if he didn't like me???

WC: Oh I know he's liked you for a while

Nathaniel: You know this how??

WC: Uh, I also have balcony meetings with him

Nathaniel: oh

Later while visiting Marc's house, Nathaniel realises Marc doesn't have any balconies at his house

College Sibling (Web)01/05/2020

Nathaniel, whispering: he fucking lied.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/05/2020

WC gotta think fast to repair his trust here

Marc: Plagg what do I do

Plagg: Well you could keep chewing on your foot. Seems to have worked out so far. You DO have a boyfriend now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

WC, during a balcony meeting: Hey

Nath:

WC: Pulls out one of his earbuds Hey

Nath: Oh hey

WC: What're you listening to?

Nath: Wanna listen? Holds up out earphone 

Music:

https://youtu.be/tOsck7jYUsE

Alternatively, this

https://youtu.be/zVEQwEjOMVw

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Don't ask.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Take the shot mickey

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Take the shot, Marc.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

WC: What

Nathaniel: What

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

pf

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

WC's allowed to be philosophical

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/06/2020

preferably when he can go 24 hours without flirting with anything with a pulse

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Yeah

WC patting Kasper/Sleipt Rev on the head for a good job done after getting rid of an akuma

Just a soft friendship thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Same wig as Multimouse and Fortuno

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Sleipt Rev holding a little Multimouse in his hands

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

He commissioned it from Marinette

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Soft

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Puppeteer suddenly gets a lot more stakes if the temporary heroes are already there

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

They better hope they're in their rooms or something

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Kasper keeps his in a safe place

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

oop fair

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Kasper: A dear friend made it, and I wanna keep it safe..

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Puppeteer: Oo, Marinette has dolls of The fox and bee hero too

Kasper, in his room: Starts to transform

Kasper: whAT-

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Kasper: fUCK-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Fortuno immediately throwing 2 blankets over them when Puppeteer is defeated

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Aw

Fortuno: Even if they were used a puppets, they're still allowed their privacy to keep their identities to themselves.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Manon: Whos under the blankets

Multimouse: Let's,,,, get you home

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Multimouse comes back to make sure they're okay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

WC: I'll,,, take them home

(I assume this is before the identity reveal)

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Yeah, probably

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

A little Multi hiding in Sleipt's hair to stay safe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Each multimouse is in another miraculous holder's hair

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Fortuno: You may have captured WC, Sleipt, and YJ, but I have a secret weapon!

Multimouse: Popping out of his ponytail SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

We love her

Sleipt: Holding a Multimouse, crying, Oh no, she's cute..!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Fortuno: Deep breath That's hetero

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Sleipt: Shh.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Is Kasper Bi then?

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Mhm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nice

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

also Kasper does live up to the name 'Weeping' Beauty

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel while he's akumatized: Don't cry???

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Weeping Beauty: It's a part of the name..!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: uh,,, How about you become sleeping beauty then

WB: Are you trying to get rid of me

Nathaniel: I mean you're kinda kidnapping me so

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

WB: Other Akumas have done it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: You think I enjoy it???

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Wb: No.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Then don't do it to me??? Thanks

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

WB: Hm.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Can I go back to class now

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Wb: fine.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel: Thanks Actually goes to bathroom to transform

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

these two are great

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Wild Cat: WHERE THE HELL IS NATHANIEL

Fortuno, next to him, sweating nervously: I'm sure he's in class

Wild Cat: No he's not I already checked

WB: He's what

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

WB: HE LIED-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Fortuno: Sweating furiously I took him away because it's not safe when there's an akuma after him?

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Pff

Poor Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Nathaniel trying to come up with excuses: uHhHHh

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

Excuse machine broke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

PF

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

This is what I've been doing for the last 10 minutes

College Sibling (Web)01/06/2020

It's great

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

Thank you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/06/2020

During Weeping Beauty, the only reason Marc knew there was an akuma was because he looked to his left during class and saw a struggling Nathaniel in WB'S arms.

Other kids: Looks out the window into hallway Ah shit here we go again

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Kasper apologizing to both Marc and Nathaniel

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Kasper never wanted to hurt them

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

You could say Multimouse is their...pocket mouse

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

She would be

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Pocket mouse can be slang for one of two things

a close confidant or friend

or a tiny penis

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

She's a close friend to the team

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

everyone knows Marinette has big dick energy

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Yeah

She does

Kasper: We can't really deny the truth.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Fortuno has offered several times to give her the earings

she wants none of that responsibility

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

No one really wants it, but someone has to

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Her logic is that whoever has the ladybug earings is in charge of wrangling WC and she could never be as tough on him as needed because she thinks the humor relief he brings is greatly needed

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

It definitely is needed

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Chat better step up this next season because Ladybug needs some stress relief

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

He better do so

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

I also wanna draw more of Mari and Kasp

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

I wonder who would switch miraculouses in an episode like refleckdoll but the whole team was there

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

it'd be interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

We could put them in some sort of random generator and see?

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Yeah, we could

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

So I randomized a list so

Marc gets the Bee

Adrien/Juste (Idk which one is the bee at this point in time) gets the Fox

Kasper gets the Mouse

Marinette gets the Ladybug (ha)

Nathaniel gets the Black Cat

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Black Cat Nathaniel trying to be suave like WC

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Mouse Kasper trying to be tough like Multi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

They both fall off a building and Marc and Marinette have to save them respectively

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Kasper thanks and apologizes to Mari

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Marc: Don't do that again

Marc: Winks Not everyone can be as smooth as I am

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Sly boy

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Low key want to call Marc Carpenter Bee because of the Staxel thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Yo go for it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

WC would love that too since those bees are very good at drilling

they'

re only a step away from termites tbh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Carpenter Bee: What if I venom her and then we shove her off a building 

Nathaniel: No

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

Makes jokes about his "stinger"

Carpenter bees never loose their stinger so they can sting as many times as they want

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Carpenter Bee: Sexual joke about stinger

Marinette: Oh come on you really just wanna stick your stinger into your civilian boyfriend. Nathaniel, was it?

Nathaniel: Chokes

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Mouse Kasper's name being Harvest Mouse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Ooo cool

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

He out there looking for seeds

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

he sits in a flower

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

cutie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Smol child

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

He's a little friend

Sinnamon Troll💖01/07/2020

You can whisper your secrets to him

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Harvest Mouse: Whisper your secrets to me.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Carpenter Bee: I have a crush on my best friend

Harvest Mouse: In mask or out of mask, because if it's in mask, your crush on Nathaniel isn't a secret

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Basically

HM: Plus everyone knows.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

Nathaniel: Covering face near the back of the group

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

He's just saying the truth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/07/2020

You're not wrong

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/07/2020

Cat Nathaniel is called Nacht Katze

College Sibling (Web)01/07/2020

Who would find HM in a flower

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

isn't that the murder one

it fits the theme

He suddenly understands WC's urge to maim everything

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

remembers the food things to five kwami different powers

I think they've only used like...the aqua ones but what are the others

Fire kwami food gives them super skimpy outfits to 'let off more heat' or something

Fortuno is crying because 3/4s of his outfit is gone

Wild Cat doesn't have as much to loose so is prettu much just wearing shorts with a smaller version of his sash around his hips

not even shoes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

How about we introduce some light angst?

Wild Cat's outfit is very revealing, showing off faint abs and developing pecs. Well, WC gets some backlash in the media, not for the slutty nature of his costume, but because he isn't ripped.

Could either lead to Marc having body image issues or using WC doing an interview to go off and rant about unrealistic beauty standards for men.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

The whole damn team would leap to the defense

The levels of pissed would be "How DAAARrrrRRRE YoooOOOUU DeTECtivE DIaaAASSS"

Fortuno, mad for the first time anyone has ever seen: You're REALLY going to stand there and critisize a 16 year old because his abs don't protrude enough to hold pencils? Really? You're REALLY going there??? He can lift a city bus and you REALLY want to bitch about how "unfit" he looks??!!

Fortuno, pinching his own stomach: I don't have anywhere NEAR abs, you want to say something to me? You want to GO? You're all BLOCKED.

refuses to do interviews for ANY of the news outlets that said ANYTHING about this

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

No one is willing to do interviews about it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

*except Alya because she needs dem views

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Banned for life

Nathaniel glares at her in school and refuses to talk to her

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

She didn't start the war. She just shared w link to an article on it and commenting "WTF"

I think even as a woman of color, she'd be sensitive to unrealistic body standards tbh

male or female

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

ah, clarification

He's only salty with people who shared in the "why isn't wc ripped, he should be" debate

anyone who defended him is ok

Another fun point is before this, people didn't know how old they were

they thought they were adults

When Fortuno is like HE IS 16 YOU UGLY FUCKS there was a huge shift from "cat daddy date me" to "omg baby"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Previous thirst blogs retracting their statements

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

They better

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020

WC unintentionally becomes a meme icon online for male body image issues

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

They call me fat, but not to my face because I can lift a bus

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

He's a strong boy

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

"Can't hear the haters calling you fat when you're crushing their heads between your thighs"

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

goddamn


	9. Chapter 9

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Viperion wouldn't treat him like this

WC is acutally the only one who shows enough skin that tatoos could be seen

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Yeah

Sleipt's suit covers his whole body

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

I wonder if Sleipt could ever impress WC

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

He must have done something since WC is the one who gave him his miraculous, or so you mean crush wise

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

True

I'm not sure if WC could crush on Sleipt

Plus Sleipt kinda has a crush on Multi/Mari

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

He's a mess

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Bi Disaster

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt: Looks around, Am I the only one seeing this..?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Fortuno: Continously staring at WC Seeing what?

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt: Rolls his eyes, Don't worry about it.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Just superhero things: Letting your partner take the lead in patrols so you can stare at their butt

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Basically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Nfjjk

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt: Why are you all staring at eachothers butts.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

because they're too shy to talk to eachother

no wait that's canon Nathmarc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

DHRJJRJRNRJ

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

speaking of canon, I think we talked about this before, but how\do Reverser and Evillustrator happen? Probably not since when Marinette was almost princess justice she imediately started taking off her miraculous, but what if that what just to shut Tiki out, not to give them to Hawkmoth?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

:000

Do they even get akumatized in this universe?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Chat Blanc didn't seem to care about handing over his ring

That's what I'm asking

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Do they get akumatized?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

You mentioned Fortuno getting a Chat Blanc like episode earlier

Maybe that?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Evillustrator: pushing his earrings under a table sure Hawkmoth I'll get right on that

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Ooh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

WC: Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Because he wants revenge on whomever but not for Hawkmoth to get his miraculous

basically a "I'm gonna go fuck em up and leave" thing

plus!! Being akumatized removes suspicion of him being Fortuno

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

true

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

oh shit wait how is he cured then

damn

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Another holder takes the earrings

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Tiki finds Marc and give them to him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Ooo cool!

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Marc: Um,,, there's an issue with that...

Tikki: Yadda, yadda, you're Wild Cat, you've swapped miraculous before

Marc: Chokes

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Marc don't die please

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Marc! Ladybug (maybe he also calls himself Fortuno so hawkmoth doesn't get suspicious) wait that means he knows who nath is

anyway, he gets the lucky charm and is desperately like "oh shit how can I use this WITHOUT killing him"

for once

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

He'll figure it out

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

baby is mad give him a hug

who is he mad at and why though

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

well in canon he was equal parts embarrassed because Chloe told the class about his crush on marinette, and mad because people kept dissing his drawings

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

He trips and THOSE drawings of Wildcat fall on the floor because he forgot to take them out of his folder before coming to school

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Kasper tries to help him?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Is Kasper in the same class?

Chloe takes a picture of one and censors it but posts it like ooo look at this loser

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

He could be

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

After Nath is cured WC shows up for their rooftop meetings like ":wink: "

Nath just wants to die

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Poor lad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

he almost gets reakumatized out of sheer mortification because having SC see the picture is even WORSE

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

WC batting the Akuma away

WC: Fuck off, Akuma.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Marc is suddenly glaring at Chloe everytime they pass in the hallway and no one knows why

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

No one blames him though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Alya: So Nathaniel wanna give info about the pictures

Marc: Nope Grabs Nathaniel and starts dragging him away We are not having another surprise interview

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Kasper: Sorry about them Alya..!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Alya: They're so stubborn! I just wanna get an interview!

Alix: You got akumatized because people were criticizing you for harassing Nathaniel, and you're gonna try that again?

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Kasper: It's just, that it might make him uncomfortable to talk about it in an interview and for that to be on the internet, it's not you, Alya..

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Alya: Who wouldn't want to be famous on the internet? Besides everyone already knows those two know each other

Alix: There's been random reporters stalking his house. Alya, no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

This is before everyone knows WC is just a teenager so people are like "dude why are you dating a teenager"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

WC: ??? What's wrong with dating a teenager

News: Wild Cat, an adult, dating a teenager??

WC: I'm a teenager???

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt: You don't even look like an adult, WC.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Fortuno: Magiccccc

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

because deadass no one believe that the fate of paris is being left up to a pair of teenagers

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

WC talking to Fu: You damn fucked me over-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

No one can blame him for being terminally horny

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt asks if he needs someone to take over for him while he needs a break from all of it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

News: So how old are you?

Fortuno: We're in the middle of a battle?- 

WC: 16

News: ,,,,We mean your actual age

Fortuno: Nah I'm 16 too.

News: What

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

They heard them

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

various groups debate if the heroes should be "allowed" to continue to fight akumas

like they can actually do anything about it

Adults who used to defer to them now condescend and talk down to them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Wild Cat, meeting Fu for the first time: Why the hell would you choose children to defend a city we have school

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

I legit heacanon it's because an adult might not listen to him as an authority

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Nathaniel: Walks out of house

Reporters: TELL US ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH WC

Nathaniel: ,,,,,I have school please

:000 oop

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

HIs age puts him in a position of power

Which is a card he can play if the younger hero diasgress with him, where an adult might not back down

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Kasper: I'm gonna snap at the reporters one day, I swear.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Wild Cat: Yo hardcore bet there are petitions to make us step down

Fortuno: You're gonna jinx it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Seriously, what are they going to do

They can't take their miraculous (though I BET a group will pop up who wants that, to give them to more "deserving" adults)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

HFJRJRKRK bet

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Do they have people chosen already?

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

The group meeting up just to rant with eachother

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Do their candidates like, run public platforms being like "look at how much better are responsible we are" and talk about "safety for the children"

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Probably

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Random candidate: I bet I can beat the akuma even without the miraculoud!

WC: Alright bet. Let's not show up to the next akuma attack

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Sleipt Rev: I love to see someone like the mayor try to use a miraculous, he'd just most likely fall on his ass.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Then they don't show up and the platform is like see!!! They'r irresponsible

you cannot win against these types

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Fjrjrjrj boomers

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

but there is a HUGE teen and maybe even young adult following and support for the heroes

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

aw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Everyone, collectively: OKAY BOOMER

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

The adults claim "Well we'll be more conscious of property damage" LIKE THAT MATTERS and the younger gen is like "Ok but what about the akuma"

"These teen heroes are so violent...have they tried just talking to the akuma?"

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

"THEY'VE TRIED TO KILL US-"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Pretty much the "adults have no fucking clue how things actually work" trope

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Multiple people have gotten kidnapped because of the akumas and they're just gonna be "Oh talk to them" hddfhifjrnr

One of the younger people get akumatized bc of this BS and they're attacking the politicians 

"Go on! Beat me! You said you could!"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

"well obviously kids wont listen. They're not rational like adults" UUUGHHHH

Sorry this is a hot topic for me.

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

It's okay

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

My parents force me to get 95 and above on my grades or I get grounded

Kinda sucks-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Nearly EVERY. SINGLE. CASE. I have been aloud to observe as an intern and privately concerning kids or young teens do to behavioral problems is fixed or lessened by just getting the parents to treat their child like a human and not an inconvenience

I CANNOT tell you how many times "My child is uncontrollable I don't know what they want!" has been solved with "have you ASKED them what they want?"

"No why would I do that"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Oh my god

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

beating head into desk

Please for the love of god stop holding children to higher behavioral standards than you yourself are capable of

deep breath ok new topic before I go off the wall

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Conversation I had with my dad once

"Hey dad can you stop comparing me to other kids, it makes me feel insignificant."

"Oh okay."

A day later

"AND I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MUCH BETTER MY FRIENDS' KIDS ARE THAN YOU?"

He acknowledged he was doing something I didn't like and proceeded to do it anyways

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

Yikes, I will fight

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

I'm so sorry that happened to you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

It's just,,,,, 

why acknowledge it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

You, as someone he has power over, are a convenient target for stress release via pointing out your flaws (which makes him feel good and superior because they are not his flaws) and he probably doesn't even know he's doing it. Just that he is likely getting shit on similarly from above and doing the same makes him feel good, and if you, as a child, get upset about it you are just being dramatic because that is what society has taught him

Like we 100% know how and why these things happen, but people don't want to hear it, because no one wants to self reflect and recognize they were the one in the wrong.

It's part of human ego

and really hard to to break out of even if you are aware of it. When someone says something bad about you or tries to correct your behavior there is always a knee jerk first reaction to be hurt and defensively lash out

It takes time and conscious effort to learn to be better and most people just don't want to do that because there is no benefit to them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

That makes me feel better thanks :)))

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

I'm glad I could help

This doesn't make him a bad person, just human

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

yeah

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

We all are human

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Plagg is not human and he has rights to tease the heck out of Marc about Nath drawing him

College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Hold up I made doodles of this AU during school back in November do you want to see them

Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020

Absolutely

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020

Plagg's speech in green is "You're not revealing yourself for a crush" and "Oh shit Tikki's gonna kill me."  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
ooh  
Kasper trying to be flirt but he can't  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020  
"Doesn't everyone"  
gold  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
Kasper: Hey,,, did it hurt?  
Nathaniel: ? Suddenly panics that he still has an injury from an akuma attack  
Kasper: WAIT DON'T PANIC  
My personal favorite is "How much did you see?"  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
Kasper: I fuck everything up.  
Kasper thinks he'll be left behind by the team one day, and tells them how he feels  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020  
Yes! Communication!  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
Team Mental Health day!!!  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
He feels bad, but he needs to speak up about how he feels.  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020  
Deep conversations at denny's at 3am  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
As you do  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
The heros just pop into a dennys and talk  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
Kasper, crying, with his head on a table:  
The rest of the team: Basically in a cuddle pile with him  
The employees: Yep, same as always  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
Employees: This is normal.  
Kasper: Mental health is important.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
:clap: :clap: :clap:  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020  
I want denny's now  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
it happens  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/08/2020  
I have no money  
:sob:  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
Rippp  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
rip  
Kasper: My spirit animal is Denny's tumblr account.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
lol  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020  
lol if you recall, they use a Denny's equivalent diner I found  
Happy End Diner  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
ooh  
"Nothing like greasy fast food to help bring out the feelings." - WC/Marc.  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/08/2020  
"These heelies aren't fast enough to escape the feelies." - WC/Marc  
College Sibling (Web)01/08/2020  
Yes  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/08/2020  
WC: Acting out the song "Tap That" by Megan McCauley to Fortuno  


The adults @ WC

Sinnamon Troll💖01/09/2020

sdhfshgdfs

College Sibling (Web)01/09/2020

Twink? Obliterated.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/09/2020

Why would you say something so controversial yet so brave

College Sibling (Web)01/09/2020

It's just the truth

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/11/2020

Lila coming back to school during season 3 in the winter: Hi everyone!

Nathaniel, walking into class with a cup of coffee: Sorry refresh my memory. What's your name? I remember everything else though.

Lila: Lila!

Nathaniel: Blinks slowly Ha. I get it. Lie-la. Cause you're a liar. Sips coffee as he walks to his seat

The class: :eye: :lips: :eye:

Sinnamon Troll💖01/11/2020

Savage

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Alix: Hey wanna help us try to get Marinette with Adrien?

Nathaniel: Haha nope. I've had enough romance akumas for my lifetime

Alix: ,,,You've had one-

Kasper: I'm so sorry-

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Kasper: It’s my fault-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Then Silencer happens. It's a romance akuma that didn't fuck shit up. Nathaniel firmly joins the Lukanette shippers in class after it.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Luka deserves the world man, he's so patient with Marinette's dumb ass

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

He ii

is*

Sleipt: Can you guys stop making out while were on patrol!?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Viperion: You just want someone of your own to make out with smirk

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Is that a problem?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Viperion: Nope, just making your jealousy public knowledge goes back to rendering Multimouse a puddle of goo

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt's gonna end up getting akumatized or amokized one day

He pushes his feelings to the back of his head so he doesn't.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Nath goes all in on Lukanette shenanigans to get them together

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

I see

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

he ships it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

when neither of them are around, he gets into arguments with Alya, who's still pushing Adrienette

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Luka has two hands!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

The arguments are the most animated most of the class has ever seen him since he's usually a reserved wallflower

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

yeah

Nath trying to ask Kasper's opinion on the topic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

"Uhhh, I ship Lukadrien."

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

I get the appeal of Lukadrien -2 pretty boys- but there's really nothing there to build on. It makes about as much sense as CloNath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Fair faor

Fair*

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

I'd be more into Lukadrien if there was something of a relationship to build on. I'm a gay man who wants actual representation, not hinted at shit like MarcNath. It should say a lot that I ship Lukanette over the closest actual gay ship of the show.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Me, crying: Please confirm them on the show instead of Twitter

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

I don't care about they conservatives they're trying not to piss off. They're a minority, a vocal minority but one none the less

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Loud house literally showed a gay couple having a date like

They're miles above everyone else-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

IIRC, Disney censors went nuts over an episode of Star vs the Forces of Evil because they showed a gay couple in the background

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Everyone: Oh we can't have gay couples everyone will go crazy

Loud House: VIBE CHECK

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

It's not so much that they're afraid of pissing people off that they could loose their jobs for showing lgbt stuff more openly

The network has the ultimate saying power, not the show creators

France is a lot more lax in their laws that I know of than somewhere like the USA, but when looking to market overseas networks make stupid ass decisions.

We're slowly squeaking past that, so don't give up hope that the networks will pull their asses out of their heads

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Damn smh-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Multimouse: What's the akuma?

Fortuno: Um, an octopus monster I think?

Wild Cat: Immediately Grabs the team and Yeets out of the situation for a couple minutes

Wild cat: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going-

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Wild, I swear.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Viperion: Kinky

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Viperion: eyebrow wiggle at Multimouse

Multimouse, fondly: You perv.

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: I'll distract it.

Sleipt: Guess I die by hentai monster.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Wild Cat: in the background streaming it to the net on his staff/phone thing because magic.

Wild Cat: I'm sure to get an award from Pornhub for this

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Oh my god

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

There was a guy who got an award from Pornhub and all his videos were just him fully clothed saying reaffirming and positive things for a few seconds

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

I think I heard of him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

I thought that story was really cute. Wild Cat isn't cute enough to get away with this though. lol

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Everyone in the live stream: Omg hentai

One person: Aren't they minors?-

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: My suits now got rips, goddamn it.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Sleipt Fans: Keyboard smashing

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

PF

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Chloe: Oh thank you for saving me

Sleipt: From the 9th akuma you caused.

Chloe: Well, yes, but

Sleipt: honestly you think you'd know by now Throws her off hotel roof

Fortuno: SLEIPT

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ASWELL-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Multimouse: ay nice

Wild Cat: 10 points!

Fortuno: GUYS

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Sh.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Viperion, holding her in his arms: Yeah I don't think we're allowed to do that

Chloe: What the hell?! I'm going to tell everyone

Wild Cat: Oh yeah?

Wild Cat: And whose going to believe you :))))

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: I risked my literal ass to save you.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Chloe: YOU THREW ME OFF A BUILDING

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: YOU DESERVED IT!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Chloe: >:000

Fortuno, crying: Please let's just put her in her room and g o

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Fine.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Fortuno is the mom friend, don't @ me

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Also, Wild, why were you recording.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

Wild Cat: It was funny

YJ: Or he was using it for jackoff material if it really was a hentai monster 

Multimouse: C'mon guys, Hawkmoth has at least some standards-

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Well, guess we see what happens.

What would happen

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

>Gabriel

>standards

pick one.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Hopefully the recording didn't go on the internet.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Wildcat has a vine and it's really popular

He posts videos of himself trying to eat something on the rooftops of pairis and he's surrounded by pigeons

WC: Just me and the bros having a snack

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

WC: I have made a new family.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

He's reasonably nice to the pigeons so Mr Pigeon follows him

likes every video

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

aw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/12/2020

WC: Me and the boy chilling on the roof

Nathaniel: Stop recording us

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

He posts a muted video with Multimouse scolding Fortuno for something, while Fortuno cowers

He labels it something like "He's afraid"

Wc will take selfies with fans who ask for them, he's doing great in the public relations department

On Valentines day, Fortuno gives him a bag of catnip mice as a joke (and a real present of like chocolate or something) and WC posts them

Several hours later he posts an update, looking very tired and disheveled

WC: So turns out I'm affected by catnip and I got REALLY high last night. This is a public apology to all of Paris for the events that followed

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt's always trying to run from WC, no matter if it's a video or pic

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

WC edits in the X-files theme whenever he manages to get a shot of Sleipt, mostly because it's always blurry or a half shot

They treat him like a cryptid

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Team Cryptid

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

all his shots of Viperion make the man look like a model

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

WC managing to get a full shot of sleipt one day

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

The only clear picture of Sleipt is a picture of him, sitting on a rooftop playing his flute while a bird is perched on it

Also Sleipt is just like, oh no, stop being so cute Multi!!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Despite the Viperion thirst, there's very few solo pics of him. Most pics of him are just him being adorable and loving with MultiMouse

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

There is only one picture of Viperions butt (that WC got permission for) and it is one of his most popular posts

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: I love how most photos with me are blurry, I will not stay still

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

WC: Well maybe if you stopped vibrating like a sex toy...

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

LEWD

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Red faced, I DO NOT-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

WC Takes a photo then and there of Sleipt going red and posts it. It's blurry af, but you can see he's flustered about something

WC: You're literally doing it right now

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: ITS NERVES-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

WC: Just let me know when to replace your energizer batteries

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Sleipt is a cryptid, you know you can't get clear pictures of them

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: I'm being bullied!

He knows they're being playful

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Fans wonder about the magic suits changing things, so they ask Viperion if anything changes for him.

Viperion: Nothing changes shape-wise. Yes, even that is normally that big. My hair and eyes change though

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

there's a whole conspiracy website dedicated to arguing if he's lying or not

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt always trying to do acrobatics when he can, it's his hobby

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

and then Viperion starts fucking with them.

Viperion: Ok. (puts on an American accent) Y'all got me. I'm a 45 year old overweight leather daddy winks

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

forums go wild

Wildcat is LIVING for this drama

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Viperion is enjoying randomly confirming the weirdest theories, even if they contradict what he's previously said

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: You're a chaos bringer.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Fortuno, to Sleipt: You're the only one on this team with any amount of common decency and I respect you

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Multimouse, at their feet: Excuse me?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

She knows what she does

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: You know what you do.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Mostly it's encouraging and enabling Viperion and WC

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

though she does push Sleipt off a roof for the comment

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

He catches himself

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

She also has an insta or something and posts "candid" pics of WC trying to flirt with Fortuno, who is very red "His faces matches his suit!"

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Jokes on you all, I can't be embarassed.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

She posts a cute picture of WC taking a nap on Nathaniel's lap, with Nathaniel asleep too

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Aww

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

They're not even trying to hide that Nath is friends with WC anymore since that ship has long sailed. He is just resigned to being kidnapped

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

I imagine Kasper has a small insta for being cute on

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Nath and Marc still write a comic together, Marc becomes friends with him in school emboldened by their meetings while he's WC, but it's about the adventures of Ladybug and Chatnoir to avoid copyrighting (and accidentally putting in too many details they shouldn't know) themselves

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

One of the fans correctly guesses both Viperion's AND Multimouse's identity, but EVERYONE writes it off as insane.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Wc posts a picture of a new comic cover before it's released: Privileges of knowing the artist. I'll read it and let you guys know if it's good!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Everyone write off that 'nutjob' like the teacher, Mr. Crocker, from The Fairly Odd Parents

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

I smell an akuma

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Kasper is scared of being revealed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

The prevailing theory of Multimouse's identity is that she's an overwight mother of 2 in her 30s

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Does she encourage it by talking about "her kids"

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Does she pull someone from the group over as one of her kids

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

Fortuno and WC confirmed they're 16, what does the media think of all these "adult" heroes working with them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

The prevailing theory on WC is that he's a 7' tall bouncer at a gay bar

if they're lying about their looks, who'se to say they aren't lying about their ages too

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

valid

WC: Getting my miraculous was a dream come true, I've always wanted to be a flirty twink but I'm too tall and buff )8

The rumor comes out that Adrien's body guard is wild cat

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

The team are just living for this drama. It's so entertaining

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Mhm

Kasper: Should I be worried about what they think I am.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/12/2020

they think he's a girl

because gender stereotypes about being shy

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

He doesn't mind

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Maybe you shouldn't be messing with the fans. Isn't this playing with fire?

Multimouse, on camera: Vipes, baby, do you remember our first date?

Viperion, also on camera: Yea. We burned down that orphanage

Multimouse, playing along: It was so romantic

Now the fans know they're all fucking with them, but it's still fun

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Hey guys do you think I can give myself a chest, since people think I'm a girl

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

Multimouse: shrugs It's magic. Try it.

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Sleipt: Sweet, I'll be back.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

@College Sibling (Web) @Sinnamon Troll💖 On the theory of MultiMouse's identity. The theory sparked because WC posted a video of Viperion and MultiMouse acting out a scene from an Addams family movie

College Sibling (Web)01/12/2020

Interesting

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/12/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIC2aMlqEZk

This scene in particular


	10. Chapter 10

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

or possibly this scene

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJSWw5ovLzw

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

"Seek out dark forces" accidentally summons Zombie Nath from the alternate universe

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

PFF

She would

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

They're just goofing off. The idea came when fans on the forums started talking about how cute Vipermouse is as a couple and what their relationship goals might be.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Z! Nath, knowing from Marin existing that a universe will try to 'remove' something it thinks doesn't belong if it lingers too long: I'm in danger

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: Who the hell are you..?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Z!Nath: I'm him points to Fortuno but dead inside

Sometimes outside

The heroes are...concerned

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: Y-You okay bud?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Because of Z!Nath's cat attraction WC hangs all over him

but in an annoying "please love me" way

Z!Nath is used to it because Chatnoir

Viperion: Chatnoir? Like the comic book character?

Z!Nath: Lol what

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: Must be an actual person in his, also I'm guessing I don't exist there.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Actual Ladybug and Chatnoir show up to rescue him but everyone thinks they're akumas based off the comic

Z!Nath: You're not part of my harem so probably not

The more they learn about the other universe, the more questions they have that they're not sure they want the answers to

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Kasper/Sleipt: I thought we were friends, Nathaniel.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Fortuno: I'm sorry, I'd add you to my harem if I had one?

WC: I mean, that can be arranged

Everyone laughs and goes hahah no

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Kasper: Hah, no, I've already had my heart crushed and learned, don't worry.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Z!Nath: Why are you booing him he's right

Z!Nath finds out WC is Marc and his brain short circuits

Marc from his universe would never wear something like that

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

would kasp exist in the zombie nath au

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

We've got a pretty full roster over there, so not that he doesn't exist just that they either never made friends with him or he goes to a different school

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Just like how Adrien in this universe never came to school

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Good idea

Sleipt patting Z!Nath on the head

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Fortuno shares his sketches of WC with Z!Nath and nath notices the Red Book on the side

Z!Nath: I keep all my lewds in that book, I know you do too, and I know there's Wildcat in there you HAVE to share

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: Y'all thirsty.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Z!Nath: My Marc would never wear anything close to this I need to live vicariously through you guys

Z!Nath disappears during an akuma attack and they don't think anything about it until after, when they're like where were you and he's like "Dead"

They start to laugh thinking he's joking but realize he's not

and freak out

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Kasper hugs him and cries

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

So do Multimouse and WC

Viperion maybe too

What does YJ think of him

because Z!Nath is not impressed with him

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

i dont think anyone is impressed with juste

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Znath has a lot more confidence that Fortuno because he just doesn't care anymore

YJ confronts him about dating Marc and znath is like yeah I'm getting that, fuck you

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: YJ, leave him alone.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

Nath eventually shares the red notebook with Z!Nath, and Z!Nath is shock to find lewds of both Wild Cat AND Viperion.

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

i see

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Z!nath is dating luka why is he surprised his alternate self is thirsty

He is surprised he gets paid to draw this stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

he's surprised he has lewds of Luka/Viperion when he isn't dating him

Z!Nath: Why are you drawing lewds of someone you're not dating?

Nath: The internet be thirsty and pays me for it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/13/2020

Nathaniel @ Wildcat when they first start hanging out

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

I'm gonna try to design bee adrien's outfit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

:00000 whoop

One of WC's post is a zoom in of Fortuno saying "Why are there only two sane people on these god forsaken team"

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Poor Fortuno

Sleipt coming to the team one day, and he looks more feminine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

WC: Oh my god, you actual mad lad

Fortuno: As a bi, you look good

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Sleipt: I'm glad you think so.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

WC just posts a pic that's just :ok_hand: So he gets all of his followers and the caption is "Gottem."

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Of course

Sleipt is a mad lad when he wants

WC's profile picture

College Sibling (Web)01/13/2020

Yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/13/2020

  1. Use a different version where the cats on its back and has Wild Cat's outfit crudely drawn on in MS Paint.



with the caption "I'm no artist"

because lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

He updates it later with a drawing Nathaniel made

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/13/2020

"Yo Nathaniel made it commission him."

There's a ship war going on in the fandom between WC x Fortuno and WC x Nathaniel

College Sibling (Web)01/14/2020

jokes on them though

Sinnamon Troll💖01/14/2020

Post reveal, they get Sleipt to illusion it so they have Fortuno and Nath in the same picture with WC (in a 'hey look they can't be the same person if they're standing next to eachother' thing) and WC captions it something like "Hanging with the boys"

he posts and update later that Fortuno and Nath are getting along better than they do with him and something like 'should I be jealous haha'

He knows EXACTLY what he's doing to the ship war here and thrives on chaos

College Sibling (Web)01/14/2020

Perfect

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

Fortuno: I'm not gonna be able to come to patrol tomorrow, some friends are dragging me somewhere 

Wild Cat: Oh that's fine, I'll just get Nathaniel 

Fortuno, sweating: Quietly mutters Let the boy sleep for one night

College Sibling (Web)01/15/2020

Poor boy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/15/2020

The shipping wars get more intense as Marc and Nathaniel start dating at school

Sinnamon Troll💖01/16/2020

YJ, to Marc: Hello my flower, I have come to pollinate you wink

Fortuno, kicking down the door: The only one pollinating that flower is ME

cue bug fight while Marc sighs and just...walks away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/16/2020

New student: So who's dating who?

Alya: so we're pretty sure they're all dating each other, but the only confirmed ones are WC and Fortuno and Nath and Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

So how does Copycat work in this universe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/17/2020

Wild Cat arrived late and accidentally insulted the statue artist by nitpicking and pointing out things he got wrong.

WC: The sculptor got the proportions wrong

Theo: How so?

WC: Well for one, I'm slightly taller than Fortuno. And two, I'm not ripped like a Calvin Klein model. And why the actual fuck is there chest hair in my boob window?

so Theo gets akumatized and tries to ruin WC's reputation in revenge.

no creepy crush here

Sinnamon Troll💖01/17/2020

theo goes to their school, you can see him in some background shots

but that's how Fortuno knows it isn't WC, he's not flirting with him

Sinnamon Troll💖01/17/2020

Copycat: hitting on every girl he sees

Fortuno: That slut is an imposter!

WC: Did you just call me a slut

Fortuno: Yes but you're my slut

WC:......I'm not sure if I should be offended or not

Sinnamon Troll💖01/17/2020

if they have a group chat, reaction memes are used

both Wildcat and Fortuno have a really weird collection of reactions memes\gifs because they're both hecking nerds

Once Adiren joins the team, he's the only one who can really dichper some of them\is unphased because he's on the the same forums

College Sibling (Web)01/17/2020

Kasp is use to it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

Nathaniel texting them during class:

Mrs.Bustier: gimme your phone

Nathaniel: Oh shit-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/17/2020

Nathaniel: immediately locks the phone before Ms. Bustier can even attempt to share his texts with the class

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

Copycat: Flirting with females

Fortuno: ,,,,but,,, WC's,,,, g a y

College Sibling (Web)01/17/2020

Fortuno: This Copycat sucks.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

Fortuno: So Where's the akumatized object

Copycat: What

Fortuno: I mean I'm guessing it's your ring, but who knows

Sinnamon Troll💖01/17/2020

I have a folder of memes I keep on my laptop....but I don't have my laptop right now >_>;

Weird Memes will be dispensed monday night at the soonest

College Sibling (Web)01/17/2020

heck yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

nice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/17/2020

wth do you think I came up with all those Renault Twingo memes? Folder on my laptop. I still haven't dumped even 1/4 of the memes I have on that 1 car

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

Imagine saving memes, can't relate-

Phone storage be like :chart_with_downwards_trend:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/17/2020

Imagine not saving memes. Such an empty life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/17/2020

damn feeling called out-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Juste: Sorry I fell asleep while I was waiting for you to make me a sandwich 

Marc: go back to sleep

Marc: And starve

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/18/2020

or Marc making the sandwich, and then using WC to put it in an inaccessible place, then telling Juste to come get it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

WC, breaking into Juste's house: ay Yo stop harassing one of my friends

Juste: I'm not harassing Nathaniel

WC: I mean, you're bullying him, but I meant stop harassing Marc, okay thanks bye

Sinnamon Troll💖01/18/2020

Juste: Marc is friends with WC? Unacceptable! He's such a bad influence! thinks about it but maybe Marc could be a good influence on him

He's torn

WC: be gay! Do crime!

Marc: Please i am very shy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/18/2020

Fortuno: STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT

Nathaniel: Is your ass jealous of all the shit that comes out your mouth-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Catch me realizing it would be so easy for Lila to claim she's a superhero in this AU because they already proved they can change their physical appearance and gender and no one would be able to prove she's a liar without revealing their identity

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt: Goddamn it.

Who would she claim to be

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Probably Sleipt bc fox miraculous

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Jokes on her, Sleipt/Kasper is pale as heck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

But they can change their physical appearance bc m a g i c

So she can claim that she changed herself so no one would figure it out

Nathaniel and Marinette silently screaming during class

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

Ironically, Chloe is the one to call her out for being dumb

Revealing your secret identity to the public? How stupid now hawkmoth knows who you are

Epsilon01/19/2020

what if that's exactly what happens in this au?

Hawkmoth goes after Lila, who hasn't started working with him yet cause she claims to have the fox miraculous.

The rest of the team has to show up and save her, disproving her lies in the process.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

Brilliant

until

Lila: Did you see how my team came to save me? 8)

nathaniel and marinette literally just walk out of class and take a spa day. They are so done with this shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Sleipt with the Fox miraculous: so,,, you're the girl pretending to be me huh? :)))

Marinette looks behind her and makes direct eye contact with Nathaniel throughout the day. They don't know why they both seem to be on the same wavelength (art kid solitary?) But they are, and they bond

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/19/2020

*solidarity

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Ah thanks

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

Volpina happens because Sleipt goes off on her for claiming to have the fox

Volpina argues her miraculous is the real one. Maybe instead of just illusions she also has some sort of persuasive power, to make people believe what she says

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

The crew watching Sleipt fight Volpina

Fortuno: Should... we help?

Viperion: I mean if he wins, it'd be great for his confidence 

Multimouse: Whoo! Go Sleipt!

WC: Holds up popcorn Want one?

Fortuno: When did you even get that??*

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt is one angry boy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

WC starts live streaming

"Lmao someone got akumatized bc they tried claiming they had the Fox miraculous and got called out."

Alya, sweating nervously because she posted Lila's interview on her blog: oops

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt: I swear to god, I need a break after this.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Alya, in class the next day: But why would she lie????

Marinette: The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, there are people out there who are willing to ruin others just so they look good.

Nino: ??? Who hurt you??

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt coming to see Alya and telling her Lila's lying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Alya: Yeah I think I got that from the live stream-

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt: Just making sure, don't let her do it again.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Alya: Okay...

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Sleipt doesn't trust Alya won't do it again

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Would Lila try to give Sleipt a bad reputation after her akumatization

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Would people believe her is the question

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

True

I feel like there would be those people who'd always believe her?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/19/2020

mostly people outside the class

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/19/2020

Nathaniel, under breath: What a little lying....bitch

Marinette, from across the classroom: omg same

Alya: Who are you talking to

College Sibling (Web)01/19/2020

Don't worry about it Alya

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

WC, dropping in during lunch the day Marc confesses to Nathaniel: hey

Nathaniel: I have one thing to say to you

WC: ?

Nathaniel: Hits him with sketchbook YOU FUCKING S N I T C H WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM I LIKE HIM-

WC: aAA-

College Sibling (Web)01/20/2020

I wonder how to reveals would go for the team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/20/2020

Marc and Nathaniel: Points to each other and screams

Luka and Marinette: Oh Yo I have a crush on you out of costume too 

Adrien: Does this mean yall can find more ways to sneak me out of my house more often now

Kasper: All around me are familiar faces

College Sibling (Web)01/20/2020

Kasper: I should've assumed, especially you, Nathaniel.

College Sibling (Web)01/21/2020

Atleast he isn’t screaming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Class gets assigned to do presentations about a specific akuma attack

Nathaniel, doing his about Lady Wifi: It all started with that smile

Presentation switches to a slide of WC

Nathaniel: that goddamn smile

Sinnamon Troll💖01/21/2020

Alya: calling out from the back I said I was sorry!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/21/2020

Nathaniel: I know but I'm still salty-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Juste during an akuma attack: Don't worry Marc, I'll protect you!

Marc, already running away: Lol have fun dying

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Kasper: Lets hope he does.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Mrs.Bustier: Nathaniel why do you keep looking at your phone

Nathaniel, technically telling the truth: WC keeps spamming me with memes

WC posts this one whenever the team bitches about him taking selfies during a fight  
WC: sniffles you're all so fucking ugly  
College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020  
Sleipt: Wanna say that again.  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020  
WC: I SAID you look like the stay puff marshmellow man bleeped a fox  
he's teasing  
He doesn't really think that  
Multimouse: Oh, and I suppose that's worse than the diseased ally cat and poorly paid stripper you came out of huh?  
College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020  
PFF  
Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020  
Viperion, wanting to hear a creative insult: Do me next  
WC: hehehe well, if you insist wink  
College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020  
Sleipt: Slaps WC over the head with his flute.


	11. Chapter 11

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020  
Fortuno carries this around

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

He would

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Akuma, watching this: ,,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

WC notices Nathaniel has the same spray bottle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

"Oh god he shared his secrets with you."

"bold of you to assume he was the one who thought of it."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

same hat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

ayyy

WC: appearing during lunch Hey

Nathaniel: Pulls out spray bottle Go back to your school

WC: I'll leave-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

Hawkmoth takes note and makes a spray bottle villain of some kind

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Fortuno: UH BITCH JUST PLAGIARIZED MY IDEA

Multimouse: holy shit he cursed

WC: Yeah,,, he doesn't like plagiarisim

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt: I don't think anyone does.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Superhero drawing contests comes up

Nathaniel: :0000

Everyone thinks he's gonna draw WC but he actually draws everyone else EXCEPT him

with a small note with his submission that says "He gets enough attention from me."

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt @ the picture: I'm not that pretty am I?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: As a bisexual, can confirm you're that cute. Still taken tho

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt: I know, don't worry.

Nathaniel and Kasper are bi duality

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Lila: Oh well, I'm the fox miraculous holder!

Nathaniel: What was my latest drawing?

Lila: What? How am I supposed to know that??

Nathaniel: I showed it to Sleipt last night

Lila: Oh god, you're sleeping with two superheroes now

Nathaniel: ujgrgeds nO

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt: No, we're literally just friends.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

A blurry picture surfaces of Nathaniel chatting with Viperion

Lila: O m G you W h O r E

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: PLS I'M DATING MARC

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

The rumor comes out that Nathaniel is getting it from the ENTIRE team

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Kasper @ Lila: Is it illegal to have friends, oh wait, you wouldn't know.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

cycles back to Hawkmoth trying to kidnap him again

WC does an interview

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/22/2020

Lila trying to slutshame Nathaniel for talking with Viperion

Nath gesturing to Viperion: Bitch, I'd be lucky if I could fuck a guy like this. You're just mad I get action you frigid bitch

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

WC: You know how in the comics most superhero teams have an "ordinary" person that's kind of like a sidekick\pet? That's Nathaniel.

SNORT

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Also thinking Sleipt/Kasper is getting any is a laugh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Alya: So Nath, are you the top or bottom?

Nathaniel: Bold of you to assume i could top any of them

Marinette: Even multimouse?

Nathaniel: She scares me

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

people will go after people they ordinarily wouldn't find attractive if they're famous enough

Look at all the people who wanted to bang serverus snape

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

hbdujf

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/22/2020

I don't see anyone banging on Danny DeVito's door though

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

You....you haven't?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nadia: So WC, are you dating Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the boy shown in this Instagram picture you took here?

WC: haha nope. He's dating a boy from his school, and I'm dating Fortuno.

Lila, watching from home: Sweeats nervously bc she spread a rumor she's dating Fortuno

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

I have never seen a single episode of "It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia" but I follow some people who post from it now and then and I've seen a couple thirst posts

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/22/2020

I never watch the show cuz I find it stupid but Danny DeVito is hilarious

Friends, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, and Seinfeld. All fairly stupid shows about terrible people

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

Lila tries to smooze up to Nath once it becomes apparent that he actually does know all the heroes

I can't stand sitcoms in general

If you have to cue my laughter, it WASN"T FUNNY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Lila: Hey you should draw me like one of your french girls Huge wink

Nathaniel: yeah, i'd sooner d i e

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

Chloe does not give one single fuck about the heroes until Multimouse becomes a hero, lesbian disaster she is

Chloe damands Nath introduce her

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt: Calm down, disaster lesbian.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Chloe: INTRODUCE ME

Nathaniel: You've bullied me for the past 2 years why wouLD I

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

Chloe: Because if you do, I'll get you and that pretty boy of yours who is WAY out of your league reservations in the restaurant part of daddy's hotel. And if you don't I WILL find a way to destroy every piece of art you have ever made.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: You can do a better bribe than that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: I'm sorry did you just try to threaten someone who has multiple connections to superheros

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

also which pretty boy

Sinnamon Troll💖01/22/2020

Chloe has shown she does not understand things like consequences

Marc, she doesn't know his name and she doesn't care

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

i see

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel, chilling on the roof with the superheroes: So then she threatened to destroy all my art stuff

WC: We've got a girl to cataclysm

College Sibling (Web)01/22/2020

Sleipt: Already gone after her.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/22/2020

Nathaniel: nO-

WC, dropping behind Chloe at lunch: WHAT YOU SAY TO MY FRIEND MATE-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Concept: Kasper wears the Fox necklace you can buy from Gabriel on the outside of his shirt and the actual miraculous on the inside-

B o o m Camouflage extreme edition-

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Yes! I mean, that boy loves wearing necklaces so he wouldn’t have a problem at all

His akumatized object was a necklace, and his miraculous is a necklace

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

or it could just take a different form. we already have evidence the miraculous tend to change form to suit the wearer.

Like pay attention to Kwami Buster when Marinette puts on the multiple miraculous'.

A good chunk of them look different to how they were previously seen

WC: no one here appreciates me _dramatic pose_

__

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

She didn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

but he doesn't know that

"Oh god I got akumatized I fucked up I'm never gonna be Fortuno again I'm a failure."

and Tikki can't exactly go back to him immediately afterwards too because HM will realize the connection between Fortuno not showing up and Nathaniel being akumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Later, is there a kwami swap like refleckdoll, and Nath recognizes fortuno marc like IT WAS YOU

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

d u n d u n

Nathaniel, watching LB!Marc, muttering: Okay, so Tikki obviously thought he was a good match for the LB miraculous, and trusted him enough to stay with him for a few days, but she never knew who WC was before that so who could it be??

Sleipt: ,,You okay??

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Sleipt: Having a crisis buddy?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Nathaniel: ,,,Perhaps

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Sleipt: I'm not surprised.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

After reveal

Nathaniel: o h 

Marc: oh I really should've realized sooner-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka: Really? NOW?! I figured you all out ages ago.

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Since when.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka: About a month after I became Viperion

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Damn, should've known.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Nathaniel: Oh shit how many times did we get our miraculous stolen for you to know-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Luka: What are you talking about. It's so obvious who you guys are?

Luka can just tell

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Well, you could've easily known it was me, me and my pale ass skin.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

We can use the "heart song" theory

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Nathaniel: We can change our appearances what do you meAN

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: I only changed my hair, Nath.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Nathaniel: MY HAIR HAS LADYBUG SPOTS IN IT WHEN I'M TRANSFORMED

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

After Adrien joins the team, the have a run in with Gabriel Agreste and Luka freaks out

Luka: with his guitar GUYS HE SOUNDS LIKE THIS

Nath:....ok?

Luka: HAWKMOTH SOUNDS LIKE THIS plays the same tune

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Luka is op pass it on

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Oh shit.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Adrien: Chokes

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

crisis panic mode

Actually in the au Adrien is the only one who would be affected, since Marinette isn't crushing on him and the others are only recently his friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Nathaniel: Adrien we're gonna need you to sneak Marinette into your house

If marinette is still in the small mode when her five minute timer is up do her copies automatically run towards each other or does a big version of herself just pop where one of the small copies are

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

I.....I don't know

what if she doesn't get back in time and there are suddenly lots of little marinetes

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

what do they do

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Adrien: I mean, now it's easier for you to get the miraculous from my dad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

I guess they would all need to find the Prime Marinette (who has Mullo with her) and retransform? Or just wait?

I need the answer to this question now

You know what though? The whole ordeal in Kwamibuster took WAY more than five minuites

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: If she's tiny Marinette, how is she gonna carry the miraculous.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

it could be like the dragon miraculous and have a specific thing like it only transforms her back after she runs back into herself again

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Luka: Mari's strong af she lives in a bakery

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Biceps for days

that is a WIFE lads

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: True, she is very strong.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Adrien: S t r o n k

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: I mean, she threw me before, so yeah.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Flashback

Kasper: Touches Marinette's shoulder Hey can you help me with the-

Marinette: grabs him and slams him into ground Oh my god I'm so sorry it's a reflex-

Kasper: ,,,h,,homework?

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Don't worry, I've had worse.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Marinette: Concern??

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: The life of being a gymnast, Mari.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

He's a gymnast?

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Cool, does he compete or is he just part of the club\team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

:000 cool

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

He probably competes sometimes

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Gymnasts are pretty flexible. People probably see Sleipt twist a certain way to avoid something and are like "oh that one's an illusion" but it's not

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Adrien coming to Luka for advice on how to piss off his father, and Luka sees this golden opportunity to just fuck with Adrien.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

oh damn

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Adrien: So apparently meth are crystals you touch and become a street thug

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

He's innocent

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka: in the background trying not to die of laughter

Luka fucks with Adrien so much that when Adrien comes to Luka for actual honest advice, Adrien doesn't believe him.

Adrien: What do you mean a condom goes over your dick? You're just fucking with me again, aren't you?

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: He's not.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

o o f

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Oh my god Adrien

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/23/2020

Marinette: Luka pls I beg you stop fucking with him

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

But if they're not love rivals in this AU, why would Luka mess with him like that? He doesn't seem the type

Zombie au, def though

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka's mother is Anarka. Are you telling me he doesn't crave chaos from time to time?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

Fair

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper hanging upside down on a pole, he gripping with his legs, so free handed.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka, teasing: Aspiring to be a stripper?

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Yeah.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka: Awesome. You might also wanna take up dance classes

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Kasper: Will do.

Is Kasper being serious? We don't know.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/23/2020

WC: I always knew you had it in you to be more deviant. sniffles I'm so proud

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

a proud dad

College Sibling (Web)01/23/2020

Nath: Should I be concerned about you three?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/23/2020

Luka, whispering into Nath's ear: Maybe you should unleash your inner freak

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Marinette: shouldn't WC be the one that be the stripper. You know he has the pole and all that

Nathaniel: Please don't make me think about my boyfriend like that

College Sibling (Web)01/24/2020

Kasper: Let me have a dream, Mari.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/24/2020

inb4 Marinette tries to get Luka to learn with Kasper so she can enjoy a striptease

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Fbhdjrb

College Sibling (Web)01/24/2020

Kasper: Y’all horny.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/24/2020

Marinette: gestures to a picture of Viperion on her phone, bulge in full view and you're not?

College Sibling (Web)01/24/2020

Kasper: You got me there, but I can’t be going after anyone taken.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

In the words of a nun "I can look at the menu I just can't order"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Jrjjrje

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

Lila: Grabs Nathaniel's shoulder You should introduce me to the heroes!

Nathaniel: Immediately slaps off hand no

College Sibling (Web)01/24/2020

Lila go away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

I wanna know how dark cupid happens in this au

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

:thinking: Well, the akumatization wouldn't be any different

But the subplot of Marinette and Adrien unknowingly exchanging letters probably wouldn't happen

Because At this point Marc and Nath are either dating, or getting close to it

in one combination or another

Since Fortuno is the one with the crush on Wildcat, he would be the one who gets hit with the arrows

He says some very not nice things about Wildcat's outfit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

"You look like a ho."

"....Is this supposed to be new?"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/24/2020

If we mess with the timeline so Viperion is around

Fortuno: You're so small compared to Viperion. Wish I had a real man to mess up my insides

WC: Ok first of all, Viperion is an outlier and should NOT be counted when comparing sizes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/24/2020

WC: Eh that's a fair statement 

Viperion: I can't believe you two aren't dating yet-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

WC: Viperion isn't a good comparison. I'm pretty sure there's porn stars jealous of him

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Sleipt: Yeah.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Dark Cupid: ??? You guys are supposed to be fighting 

WC: Fortuno's normally this snarky when we're not fighting too so we're used to it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Multimouse: Can we stop objectifying my man please?

Viperion: I don't mind.

Dark Cupid, finally taking in the sight of Viperion: I'm pretty sure you could murder someone with that using only blunt force trauma.

Fortuno: Can't we stop talking about Viperion's dick?

Everyone: You started it

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Sleipt: Mutli, we're just saying the truth.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

Viperion, smug: What Fortuno? There's a lot to talk about

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Sleipt: Indeed there is.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

WC posts a picture with the caption "The rumors are true. We're sleeping with Nathaniel."

The picture is a cuddle pile with the team and Nathaniel in the middle. WC's the one taking the selfie.

In the comments

Alix: yall are on a roof aren't you cold???

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

they got a fox

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

The bugs and snake are cold and the others are warm

Nathaniel in the middle: :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand:

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

there he go

I wonder how Adrien would interact with the team once he gets the be miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

WC: uM BITCH 

Viperion: No u

Multimouse: Whoo, go Viperion!

Fortuno: Pls don't kill each other

Adrien: ...Is this normal?

Sleipt: Pretty much

What's his name?

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Not sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

:thinking: :thinking:

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

That's the real question

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

Not "Who is Hawkmoth and how are we gonna defeat him?" It's "What's Adrien's hero name?"

College Sibling (Web)01/25/2020

Yeah, cause he needs one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/25/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/25/2020

I suggested a while ago we change Juste's Bee name to Buzz Kill, and use Yellow Jacket for Adrien as the bee

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Ooo nice!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

I thought Buzz Kill is a good nod to Juste being a bully who assumes hyper-masculinity is best.

And Yellow Jacket a clever nod to Adrien being a fashion model

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Ooo nice

×2

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

it is!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

while also being bee references

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

indeed

I think it's a good idea

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

for some drama. Once Adriens gets the bee miraculous, people start arguing which bee hero was hotter, the bigger, more masculine Buzz Kill, or the sexy Yellow Jacket.

The entire argument pisses off Juste

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Juste, get over it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

Juste: No. Why is this skinny weakling somehow hotter than me, I mean Buzz Kill? And how is he a better hero than Buzz Kill was?

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

He's not a jerk like you and not harassing anyone

He's actually nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Marc: Wow the old bee hero ducked I love Yellow Jacket so much more :))))

Juste: TRIGGERED

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Kasper: Atleast he's not a dick, unlike BK.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste loses his absolute SHIT when marc casually mentions he's a Yellow Jacket fan and he's glad Buzz Kill is gone

He becomes an akuma bent on taking down YJ

uh..."Stinger" ?

Instead of mind control he just impales people


	12. Chapter 12

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel: listen you discount hooker, I am JUST trying to have a healthy, stable relationship-

Marc's not offended at being called a hooker, but a discount hooker, because excuse you he is expensive and worth it, metaphorically.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

HFJRJNRJR

Stinger: I'm gonna get rid of YJ so Marc can be mine again?

WC: Stops vibing excuse me?-

Fortuno: When was he yours?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste, who probably needs some mental counseling at this point, thinking that Yellow Jacket "stole" Marc the same way Nathaniel did

and Wildcat, because Marc mentioned liking him a few times

Juste's jock brain: He has a thing for superheroes

nathaniel because he draws them, YJ and WC because they are heroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: Hey Marc, I drew you.

Juste, trying to be like a white knight: HEY THAT'S CREEPY AND WEIRD DON'T WORRY MARC I'LL GET YOU AWAY FROM HIM

Marc: ??? I gave him permission??

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste, putting his hands on Marc's shoulders: You don't need to defend this creep, I'll protect you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Marc: I

Marc: Am not

Marc: aN OBJECT

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Marc's pen name on like, A03 or whatever is "Not_Your_Flower"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

BRNJRJRJENR

Marc: Alright so I wrote this G rated story about WC and Fortuno on ao3 wanna read it? 

Nathaniel: Sure.

Nathaniel: Looks at account after finishing story

Nathaniel: Sees multiple E rated stories Um

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Sharing ettiquete is the same as someone showing a picture to you on their phone, look at what has been offered but do not swipe right or left

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Jfjrrjrj

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

Marc, upset at being manhandled by Juste, tugs the dumbass down to his level and whispers in his ear "I have a knife in my pocket and if you want to grow up to ever use that dick, you'll let go and never touch me without permission again"

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste, who is stupid, thinks this is an innuendo

Juste: Oh, feisty, but I think I would top Flower

Marc seriously contemplates if jail time is worth stabbing him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

Marc: Pulls out pocket knife and flips it open Let. Me. Go.

Marc: NOW!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste: Ok now I know that boy is a bad influence on you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel, who has never held a knife outside of a kitchen:.....

if you ever want to know what Juste is thinking just ask yourself "What would a closeted gay Gaston do"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Imagine Juste going to the restaurant 

Juste: This food is terrible! 

Nathaniel: if you don't like it, why are you still eating it?

Juste: .... Takes another bite

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

Marc: sighs, not wanting to get in trouble for stabbing the dumbass

Marc: Puts the knife away

Marc: Ok. time to pull out the big guns inhales

Juste: ?????

Marc: screaming RAPE!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Oh damn

Mrs.Bustier: Alright now, Marc... You can't just yell rape.

Marc: ??? You didn't even...seE ANYTHING-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/26/2020

Marc: You're not even my teacher

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Marc, being held against the wall by Juste with his feet off the ground:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: Cracks knuckles You're about to catch these fists

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Juste and Marc get taken into the office and scolded for "public displays off affection" by mr damocles and given a condom and consent talk

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

HJJRNRNR

Nathaniel: Friendly gesture 

Juste: HEY HEY THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT 

Nathaniel: ??? 

Mrs.Bustier: Nathaniel go to the principals office!

Nathaniel: ???

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

The consent talk is pretty much: Juste, ask Marc if you can touch him

Juste: Marc can I touch you

Marc: No.

Juste: very confused I don't know what to do now

Mr. Damocles: Have you tried asking again later?

Marc: Are you even fucking serious right now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Honestly I'd expect that from inshow Damocles-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Marc goes to his siblings later: So at what point is it ok to stop putting up with a man objectifying you and carry out his murder

Sohpie: I think you skipped the planning stage?

Marc: Oh no. The murder has been planned for a long time now. Just need to know when I should carry it out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Blemir: Get the LGBT gang to shank his ass

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Blemir: sniffles That's my boy, I'll get the shovel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: Hey Marc I'm here for the study session-

Marc: Dragging Juste's unconscious body into his backyard I can explain

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel: You better, that form is terrible. Don't lift with your back, here let me help-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Blemir and Sophie watching from the window: Aw they're such a cute couple

The friendly LGBT gang the family is a part of comes to help too

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

They try just threatening Juste at first, kidnapping him and leaving him in a dark room for a while, making verbal threats

Juste gets the idea that Marc is actually some sort of Mafia prince and thinks that's hot

He thinks that Marc keeps trying to push him away to "protect" him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

HFJRJRNJR

Juste: Ah I see! You're getting close to the Jewish prick so you can eliminate him! I see!

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Wildcat to Fortuno: So can you like, choose who your miraculous cure brings back to life or not? Because I'm planning a murder and need to get all the facts straight

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Fortuno: ,,,Please don't kill someone I need you to not be in jail

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Wildcat: I'm going to drop him off the Eiffel Tower and plant a suicide note on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Fortuno: WC have you been skipping on your therapy meetings with that random civilian

WC and Nathaniel are each other's therapist

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

For the "you're trying to assassinate him" thing, Marc decides that if logic isn't getting though to Juste he's play his game

Marc: That's right, you got me. He's from a rival gang and I'm getting close to him to learn their secrets. You're interfering with that and jeopardizing my mission so could you stop?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

O smart

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

This actually lowkey works and Juste starts trying to "help" him by finding reasons for Marc and Nath to be alone together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: So how did you get Juste to become our matchmaker?

Marc: Let's just say... You're from a rival gang

Nathaniel: ???

Juste starts to think the restaurant Nath's mom owns is the "rival gang" base so he starts pranking it

Nath's mom: Why are these eggs on our windows

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

He gets arrested for vandalism and spends a night in holding, and becomes convinced the cops are dirty

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Jdjjrjr

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Blemir: Holy shit, that kid is so fucking dumb.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

So before this whole server started, I posted a fanfic with LB!Nath and CN!Marc. Recently got reminded of it by someone commenting on the Fic so guess I'm continuing it :)))

In the fic, Nath lives with his mom and little sister but I'm just gonna say he was visiting so we can get the dad angst™️ :)))

College Sibling (Web)01/27/2020

ooh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Currently, all I have in there is Nathaniel and Marc getting the miraculous for the first time and the beginnings of the love square

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Chat Blanc portion of this AU

Bunnix: did you do anything today? 

WC: Oh I suggested meeting up at Nathaniel's together

Bunnix: ...You really don't want to do that

WC: ?? 

Bunnix: Come with me

Cue time traveling to the future 

Akumatized!Fortuno: Wild Cat?

WC: oh...shit...

A!Fortuno: Marc??

WC: what

A!Fortuno: You're alive! I'm so happy! I'm sorry, we can start dating for real in mask and out!

WC: What're you talking about

A!Fortuno: Just...Give me your ring...and it'll all be fine... 

WC: W h a t

Idk what the future will look like but it's pretty bad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/28/2020

Hmmmm miss use of lucky charm....could..remove civilization by rewinding life to like, the dinosaur age (or before) ? "Fixing" the damage humanity has done to the planet?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/28/2020

Oh wow

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

What would be the trigger though? Hawkmoth can't Darthvader either of them into a mental breakdown

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Maybe unintentional like killing Marc or something during an akuma attack- (Juste joining Hawkmoth and becoming yandere-ish? (If I can't have you, nobody will))

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Why doesn't the miraculous cure bring him back?

Hmmm

What if Nath just snapped and got akumatized, then was just in the wrong frame of mine to even try?

Or the thing about rewinding time back to when there were no people WAS the attempt, but it didn't work?

How would he get cured?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:

Bunnix has to drag a Fortuno from a time where they already know each other's identities

This is chaotic sjdjne

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Hmmm WC is only there because no one else, not even himself, can stand up to the ladybug wielder except the black cat? Except if an identity reveal was the problem, how would they keep...grumbles ummm ok the identity reveal was not the problem. A PUBLIC identity (or just Juste finding out) was the problem

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Okay-

What would be the decision that decides whether Juste/The public sees it or not?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

So this started because Marc was going to Nath's house right?

Train fare can be expensive, and public transit is annoying, and lets be honest if I could hop rooftops and get to my destination faster I would do it

Marc transforms to do just that and Juste, who was following him, sees him transform

Which creates a snowball effect

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

ya know. the one thing I like about Juste over Chloe is he doesn't feel entitled to superpowers. All he cares about really is that people think his replacement is hotter

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Juste: How dare these losers say my replacement is better! Look at the difference in our biceps! I am CLEARLY the better choice!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

meanwhile

Chloe: I deserve superpowers because I was born rich, privileged and white.

like Juste just kinda silently admits he probably isn't a good superhero choice by only caring about the looks

which takes a good deal more humility than Chloe has

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

He's in it to get some ass

And that's it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

still better than Chloe

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

no arguments there

Juste is the "the size of your dick is more important than the size of your heart" guy

acutally he's the type of guy that thinks when people talk about the size of your heart they mean a medical condition

Marc: Your argument for dating you over Nathaniel is that you THINK you have a bigger penis.

Juste: First of all, I know I'm bigger than him. Second of all, yes.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc: Bold of you to assume I bottom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marc: So what you're saying is if I decided to date Luka you would back off

Juste:...........

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Kasper: How did he get to this grade..?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Speaking as someone who makes near straight A's, academic intelligence and actual intelligence are two different things

I am a dumb, dumb bitch

but my grades are excellent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Ha same

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

Marc seriously considers a poly ship with Nath, Luka and Marinette JUST to get Juste to stop harassing him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

And my friends make fun of me everytime I mess up :,,,,)

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

pats you on the shoulder

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc: So I have 2 boyfriends and 1 girlfriend, can you leave me alone now

Juste: What about 3 boyfriends

Marc: Screams

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marinette is the designated Beard

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Beard?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Which, actually, only Nathaniel's dad would care about that

a Beard is a woman who pretends to date a gay man to help him stay concealed, either because being out is dangerous or he is not ready to be out

She knows he's gay and they're just friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Oh nice

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Mostly to show off to your family like "Oh yes here is my herterosexual girlfriend"

and avoid drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc: Uh this is my gf

Blemir, Sophie, and Marc's parents: I smell BS

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Yeah I don't think them or Anarka care

On one hand though, if Nath's dad kicks him out he has justification to go stay with his mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: Oh yes I am totally gay™️ 

Nath's dad: Disgusting 

Nathaniel: Can you kick me out now or-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

On the one hand, moving in with his mom would mean less expensive art supplies

ince she likely doesn't make as much money

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

I mean his dad doesn't really approve of him being an artist, do you think he would pay for Nathaniel's art supplies?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/29/2020

considering in the Z!Nath AU, he literally pays Nath's boyfriend to 'keep him in line', yes. Remember, rich people don't know how much shit costs

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

He probably gets an allowance and buys them himself

or, if he works at his mom's resturant, once again buys them himself

he doesn't have as much as you would think as he needs to keep his supply cache small so it is easier to hide on the off chance his dad comes around

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc: I got you art supplies!

Nathaniel: These are super expensive and high quality and I love you, but do you know how hard this is gonna be to hide from my dad

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marc: Come to my house

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: O h?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Which is perfect for if Nath wants to draw because big siblings will be 100% watching his ass for shenanigans

He'll be able to focus on his art without uh, distractions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: I should work on my commissions 

Blemir: Oh what are they?

Sudden flash of all the NSFW requests he got

Nathaniel: N-Nothing

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

They can be in Marc's room as long as the door stays open

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: It's kinda cold

Marc: Oh let me close the door

Two seconds later

Blemir and Sophie: KICKS DOWN DOOR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Blemir: IF YOU'RE COLD USE A BLANKET-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc: Or my hoodie 

Nathaniel, immediately: I'll take that-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Blemir finds a condom

Blemir: marcilene anciel what is this

Marc: intense poker face I'm holding that for Marinette

He can't say Luka because, being gay, boys are a threat

Holding it for a girl is just him being a good friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Blemir: Watching Nathaniel walking in stumbling a lot the next day 

Blemir: Deep sigh Goddammit

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Blemir: I shouldn't be surprised.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marc: He has two (or more depending on the AU) Boyfriends. You cannot prove it was me

skdjfskdjf

Marc: When I said I was holding it for Marinette I neglected to mention it was for her strap on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Blemir: So was it Marc or was it Wild Cat

Nathaniel: JFJRJJRJR I'm not sleeping with the superheroes of Paris 

Blemir: You sure???

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Blemir:....Certainly not the bee?

nath just about dies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

(Assuming it's Juste at this point)

Nathaniel: Haha definitely not

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Blemir: Oh thank god.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

WC: Posts picture with Nath in bg

Blemir: Hey Marc how do you feel knowing your boyfriend is cheating on you with wild cat

Marc: hrjrjjrjr he's NOT cheating on me

Blemir: How do you know that

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Marc: sweating can't people just be friends?

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Blemir: People can be friends with benefits.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Blemir: I can and will beat him up for you if he breaks your heart

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

People are usually more scared of Sophie because he's like, Anasazi levels of buff and tall but Blemir is more likely to cut you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: Casually walks outside restaurant I have some free time I should go walk around

Sophie and Blemir: Leaning against a wall, glaring at home threateningly

Nathaniel: On second thought, I'll work overtime

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Plus if Blemir's angry enough, she'd punch someone to a pulp

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Somewhere out there in this au, someone has probably made NSFW stuff of the heroes 

Right right not that surprising

But also

Nathaniel is a confirmed friend of them

Which means

Somewhere out there in this au someone has made some NSFW of Nathaniel with the heroes and Nathaniel has probably accidentally run into it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Ohhhhh nnoooooo

That has to be uncomfortable for him

bonus if he finds it on WC's phone or something

Nathaniel: Hey quick question what the fuck is this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: huh? I have a tag on tumblr? I wonder what's on it

Later

Marc: Nathaniel you haven't come out of the bathroom for 15 minutes are you okay

Nathaniel: Kill me

I'm fine with either scenario honestly

WC: Look you're cute Alright 

Nathaniel: I have a boyfriend

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Kasper: What if I dyed my hair one day.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

??? Go for it?

Express yourself man

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Kasper's gonna a soft pink

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

N i c e

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Kasper: Thank god I can change my hair color when in costume.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Imagine some smartass thinking they can defeat Viperion this way

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM9Fau9JOdM

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Biologist Akuma: Oh I know what to do when a snake attacks Starts undressing

Hawkmoth and the team: HORRIFIED SCREAMING

Viperion: Yo you're like,,, 15 years older than me,,,,,

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Sleipt: PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Buzz Kill: Does something stupid

Fortuno: Why did you choose him again

WC: the truth comes out. I didn't 

Entire team: wHAT-

WC: Look I was planning on giving it to Nathaniel but I dropped it and I just didn't want to tell you guys

Fortuno: It's been a m o n t h. We've been sitting here suffering with this guy for a month. We have a guy who can reset time. We could've jumped him and grabbed the miraculous a while ago. 

WC: fair point. Next patrol?

Team: Next patrol

Buzz Kill: Landing on the ground next to them after being hit So what'd I miss

WC: Nothing

Buzz Kill: shut up was I talking to you?

Fortuno: we were talking about nothing

Buzz kill: Alright whatever you say team leader

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Sleipt: God..

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

That video explains that according to experts, the best way to survive a King Cobra is to take off your shirt (or some article of clothing), wave it around, and toss it at the snake. Because their eyes are attracted to movement and the shirt will genuinely confuse it and it will attack the shirt instead of you, allowing you to get away.

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

interesting

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

That's why I was like "Imagine some dumbass trying to do that to Viperion"

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Sadly Viperion's also a human

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

and I just imagine Viperion getting really pissed off, because he assumes the guy's doing that thing where you jingle car keys in front of a toddler to entertain them

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

No one blames him for being mad

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

well, there's also the fact Viperion could probably bludgeon the guy to death with nothing but his dick. Viperion actually considers it for a moment

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

He better not do it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

He doesn't. But Fortuno does yell at Viperion for punching the Akuma victim and breaking their nose AFTER they've been purified.

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Oh no, Viperion no.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Akuma Victim: I probably deserved that

Akuma Victim: I can't remember what I did, but I probably deserved it

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Sleipt: Still, you didn't need to be hurt.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

On the upside, he didn't use the inherent superstrength, so as long as the nose is properly realigned (which Marinette does for him), he'll be fine once it heals

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

That's good

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

please give Luka the bee for some amount of time so I can make "Big Dick Bee" pokemon jokes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Kwami Swap episode

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Aspik literally begs Luka to take the snake back and never give it to him again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Luka: Oh how many resets did you go through

Aspik: 76357

Luka: ...What

Aspik: I spent 5 months trying to save you guys I can't do it please take it back

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

I'm hungry and I want to bring back the "Miraculous holders eating weird things" discussion

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Marc: Sees mouse

Girl: AHHH SOMEONE GET IT

Marc: Licks lips

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Is this not just normal Marc?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

NFJRJJRJRJE

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Normal marc eating mice....concerns me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

What do you mean

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

You guys just said that normal marc would be like MMM DINNER when someone was like MOUSE

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

I mean he has the cat miraculous in this au-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

but in other aus

no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

I'm as confused as you are man

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

I need....sleep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Rippp

Sleeppppp

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

but before I do that I want to talk about how Nathaniel and Adrien get banned from helping with the school community garden or whatever because they were both found to be eating the flowers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

HFJRJRKRK FAIR

Mylene: How are you two doing?

Adrien and Nathaniel: Discussing which flowers taste better and sampling flowers together

College Sibling (Web)01/30/2020

Kasper/Sleipt eats what is edible, but he absolutely loves fruit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette gets a bruise one day from an akuma and it just so happens to be conveniently placed on her neck

Juleka, texting Luka: Yo next time you place a hickey on your gf do it somewhere where it isn't visible she's been harassed all day

Luka, knowing he hasn't seen her since last week: ???

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Kasper tries to comfrot her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette can't say anything because if she does, then it might reveal she's been fighting akumas

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Kasper: You okay, Mari?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette: nnnOoO

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Kasper: What happened.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marinette: mmmmm people keep saying Luka put a hickey on me but he didn't-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

marinette just say he did to cover your night job

and claps tell luka the truth

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

I mean, you can probably get bruises in the most odd places

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Wouldn't cure get rid off it tho....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Alternative situation due to above message

They were messing around during one of the rooftop meetings and multimouse fell off a roof accidentally

There wouldn't be a cure because there was no akuma so that's why she had a bruise

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Seems like something Mari would do

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Before Kasper stops crushing on Nathaniel 

Kasper: I got you flowers in your favorite color! Red!

Nathaniel: Oh thanks Starts eating flowers

Kasper: Wha-

Nathaniel, midway through chewing: My favorite colors actually purple though so

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Kasper: So goddamn confused, YOU'RE EATING FLOWERS-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: Looks down Oh sorry I'm used to Marc giving me flowers to eat 

Cue Weeping Beauty

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Pthh

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Nath: Oh fuck.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

WB: EVEN WHEN I GIVE YOU FLOWERS AS A GIFT YOU'RE STILL THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE

Nathaniel, cowering in a corner: i'M sOrrY

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

WB: No you're not!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: screaming

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: I mean I'm sorry you trying to kill me...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

@College Sibling (Web) what is WB's power?

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

I'm not sure yet, but i was thinking something ice based but im not completely sure yet

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Bad idea but, Feel sorrow for something you did or be frozen?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

:000 cool!

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

thats an interesting idea

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Wait really?

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Don't be afraid to share your ideas this is a no judgement zone >:D

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

:heart:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Marc, sitting in class: Damn, I'm bored Looks out window 

WB: Carrying Nathaniel over his shoulder while Nathaniel struggles

Marc: I don't know whether to feel concerned my crush is being held hostage by an akuma or to feel happy because I have an excuse to get out of class

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

That's the excuse tho

Marc: mrs Mendeleiev! I need to leave

Mendeleiev: why? 

Marc: Nathaniel been kidnapped I need to go flirt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Mendeleiev: Ah yes go 

She has a bet going with Mrs.Bustier on who confesses first

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Crack idea, she knows Marc's identity tho

Mendeleiev: he's a cat boy with no shame, I've got this bet in the bag

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Marc is smart and lets his teacher know why he leaves class so often because he knows she's not Hawkmoth because he's an adult man and she's a female

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Ok but like, pre heroes day no one actually SAW Hawkmoth, and no one remembers speaking to him soooo, Hawky if you have magic butterflies that can both look like your face and mimic a human voice, why would you use your own voice....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Wild Cat after an akuma attack: So what does Hawkmoth sound like? We're trying to find clues

Victim: Uh... definitely a male. And his face appeared for a split second 

Wild Cat: ...

Later

Wild Cat: Nathaniel I need you to get akumatized 

Nathaniel: what

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

I mean fair plan I suppose

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Wild Cat: An akuma victim told me they saw his face for a split second!!! You're an artist!!! You can draw him!!

Nathaniel, knowing Fortuno is the only one who can purify the akuma; haha no

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

It's Rose, it's been her the whole time

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Kasper: Why the fuck do you eat flowers.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: why do you not?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: What so Fortuno can casually eat them during the live streams and everyone goes "Oh that's so cute and quirky" but when I do it, I'm labelled as weird???

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Kasper: It's not natural to, you buffoon!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Nathaniel: yeah well neither is becoming a supernatural Villain thanks to magic butterflies, but here we are

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Kasper: Sighs.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Wearing beauty, the first case of an Akuma rage quit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Weeping Beauty: Hey I'm Weeping Beauty and you're watching Disney Channel! Filmed in front of a live audience

Nathaniel, tied to a chair: can I go home

WB: NO

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

Kasper excuse me eating flowers is a very natural thing

pre-modern medicine eating flowers was going to the doctor


	13. Chapter 13

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Nathaniel looks up everything he can about eating flowers so he can defend himself if someone calls him out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Juste: Are you eating flowers? That's so weird, you probably got them off the street. 

Nathaniel: Actually, I got them from Marc. Weird how he's getting so much for me but he deliberately tries to avoid you 

Juste, still thinking Nathaniel and Marc are in rival mafia gangs: Shaking in anger but can't say anything

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

Juste suggests giving Nath poisonous flowers but turns out he's immune

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Juste: Here have some flowers :)))

Nathaniel: Thanks? Takes bite Oh these are really good! Don't know why you did it, but I'm not regretting it! Walks away

Marc: Wow are you actually being nice to Nathaniel 

Juste, in a small shaky voice: those were poisonous

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Kasper making happy noises sometimes when happy

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-42P_iYrthM

Sleipt Rev vs Volpina

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

Rena in the corner, minding her own business-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Volpina: I'm about to ruin this woman's whole career

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

They won't stop screaming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Jfjrje

Fortuno: Hey Where's Sleipt? 

Rest of team: Shrugs

Screaming from two voies coming from across the city

WC: Damn, Volpina's back

College Sibling (Web)02/01/2020

Who has to get Sleipt

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 Rena doesn't exist in this AU

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

When universes clash

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/01/2020

and what about Weeping Beauty's power making you feel a huge wave of depression, nihilism, and hopelessness.

random person hit by beam

Person:puts down what they were doing before What's the point. Nothing matters anyways (stated in a dull monotone with glassy eyes)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Why not both? If you deny you did anything bad, frozen. If you accept you did it, above message.

Nathaniel: Intense screaming

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

Love it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) I know but there were three foxes

in the video

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

"Wild Cat was standing there.

Wild Cat, as in the superhero who protects Paris daily, was standing there. 

"I...wasn't going to?" Nathaniel responded, nervously, "Why are you on my roof?" "

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

......I feel like I'm missing some context

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

yeah-

You know about the marichat balcony meetings in canon?

right so this is basically the start of that in this universe

it all starts when WC is patrolling and think Nath's gonna jump off his roof (which is obviously a wrong assumption but-)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Gay panic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

basically

You know their designs?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Sorta?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

here's a drawing from Sin

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Neat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

WC also has a chest window so like :eyes:

so basically both boys are having gay panics at the same time

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Yeah that sounds about right

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Wild Cat dresses and acts like a slut, and it's kinda hilarious. You go slutboy. Own it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Honestly from what I've seen from the au's, the two of them are either in a constant state of gay panic, super villains, or both

Cat Ho, got it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

you know what fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Cat Ho is literally what Juste/Buzz Kill called Wild Cat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Asshole internalised homophobe who thinks Marc is a mafia prince?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

yup

loves Marc, hates Wild Cat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

So who gets the other miraculous in this? Like I know viperion is around and so is multimouse, but wasn't their a new fox?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

The Fox is an OC named Kaspar, who has a crush on Nath. Kaspar and Juste were created to be romantic rivals in a similar manner to Kagami and Luka.... except they both failed at inspiring any romantic feelings in their intended targets.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Ahhh

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

The Bee originally went to Juste on accident (same situation that led to Chloe getting it in canon her first time), and eventually it was taken from Juste and given to Adrien

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Definitely an upgrade from that dick

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Juste as the Bee is Buzz Kill (a reference to him being a bully), and Adrien is Yellow Jacket (a reference to him being a model)

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Ok that's clever

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

thank you. Was my idea. lol

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/02/2020

Well it's a great idea

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

double meanings. Gotta love them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Anyways, Juste shot himself in the foot romantically by being an asshole. Kaspar did it by being too passive, not making any connection with Nath,and not being romantic. Basically, he's too passive at the moment.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Weeping Beauty is Kasper when he gets akumatized over Nathaniel not paying any attention over him

Juste is akumatized sometime after Nathmarc becomes canon and locks Marc in a tower, super Mario style

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

which reminds me. In "Weredad", the ONLY thing I liked about it was that Marinette saves herself after being locked in a tall tower of vines.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Like I don't blame Marinette though, I would've panicked too

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Wildcat's whole thing is "Arn't you tired of being nice? Don't you just want to go apeshit?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Buzz Kill: Breathes

WC: I'm about to end this man's whole career

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

The only reason Juste has a miraculous for as long as he does is because marc is too embarrassed to admit he lost one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Nathaniel: hey did you ever notice Juste has a comb in his hair

Marc: Oh

Marc, internally: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Miraculous have a camo mode, so it probably looks like something else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

i mean everything else is just a gray version of what the jewerly is so

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

I'm trying to think of where else he could wear the comb- Not always!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

:00000

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Mostly I think the animators are being lowkey lazy, but when Marinete wear's ALL of the miraculous

the sheep hair things turn into little pink bows

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

:0000 wowie

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

I vaguely remember something somewhere saying that the camo mode looks different for each weilder

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

what would Juste approve of though?? he probably doesn't like wearing jewelry

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

He doesn't have to wear it in his hair, or at all unless he's usuing it. He could keep it in his pocket

If it looks like a normal comb he can be like "gotta look fresh for the ladies haha"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Juste: ah shit time to transform Pulls out comb and brushes hair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Since he's hiding the fact he lost a miraculous, he actually has to justify Juste (who's identity they don't know) as a choice both to Fu and the team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

WC: It's because he's... strong-willed?

Fortuno: Doesn't mean you had to give it to an asshole though

Random quote from the Lady Wifi chapter

"Nathaniel took a deep, shaky breath into his hands, before gesturing at Wild Cat's chest, "You have a literal chest window with your pecs showing, and I am a bisexual disaster." "

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

As soon as I find the will to pick up a pencil that titty window is getting drawn I swear

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

dkjdsn wow

me, finding motivation to write: yeaHHHHH

Motivation dying after one sentence

Me: D:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Nathaniel: Wildcat...we can't see eachother anymore I'm dating Marc now. Please don't show up here anymore.

Wildcat:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Yep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

amazing

Marinette: Marc sister snapped

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Marc: And FYI? Nathaniel is TEN TIMES the man you could ever HOPE to be!

Marc just- shreds him

this would be after Adrien becomes the bee, and maybe a trigger for Juste's akumatization

Being cured seems to help people get over the issue that got them akumatized?

I don't know if the show writers mean it like this, but the purification could be literal too. When the akuma leaves it takes all the bad feelings with it?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

School turns into a castle

Nathaniel gets thrown in a dungeon and Marc gets thrown in a tall prison tower 

Marc: Deep sigh i juST YELLED AT YOU FOR THE ENTIRETY OF LUNCH ABOUT THIS

:0000

Marc, in the tower: I'm so fucking pissed rn Plagg you don't even knOW-

Plagg: Oh god I've infected you with too much chaotic energy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

WC: Don't need Fortuno to cure them if they're dead

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Meanwhile, Nathaniel manages to save himself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Entire tower crumbles

Juste: dang WC must be here

Dust settles

It's just Marc standing there with a weapon in his hands

yo what's the Ladyblog called in this AU

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Fortuno

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

? Wow creative naming Alya

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Nath's the ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

I asked what the Ladyblog was called-

pls help i have no ideas

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

hmmm

Fortune Fanzine?

uh.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

hhhh names are hard

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Hm. Who said it has to be named after Fortuno, or just him? She could do something generic like "Miraculous News"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

:000 fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

If Multimouse was there from the start, it would be "Multi-Media"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

MM Fan: HA I TOOK THE NAME FIRST FOR MY FAN BLOG

Every other MM Fan; nOOoOO THE ONLY GOOD NAME IS GONE

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

rip

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/02/2020

Who says it isn't named after Wild Cat? Wild Cat is easily the more interesting and charismatic of the duo as evidenced by the fact we talk about WC more often

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Akya: Hey can I get an interview?

WC: Sure

Alya: So what's the relationship between you and Nathaniel? Are you two dating? 

WC: ...Your right to an interview is now revoked

you know what very fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Black Cats, Ladybugs, and Butterfly Thugs

Fortuno just wants a nap

Alya: So Fortuno, how does it feel to be the most important person on the team? I mean, without you there would be no curing akumas!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Fortuno: Imagine thinking I'm important haha-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Fortuno: watching Wildcat do Bayonetta poses in the background well Alya I have to say I feel more like a babysitter most nights-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

jghjikejnhe

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

pff

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

but hmmm a black cat themed name....

The Superstition? Could also be the Lucky Charm

Nothing is as witty and clever as Ladyblog rip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Concept

Fortuno: Do you really need me?

WC: ??? What? Of course I do! You're the one who can purify the akumas

Fortuno: But do we need to?

WC: Yes, because if we leave them corrupted they multiply??

Fortuno: Yeah, but you can just destroy them using your power. I'm really not that important in the grand scheme of things :(

WC: Look man we're about to have some problems with what you just said

I'm stealing The Superstition-

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

Also, Kasper's problems do stem from not being able to say more then hello to Nath, in person, they were online friends for a long time, so it'd be weird to talk in person for Kasper

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

:000 they were?

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

Yeah, I mean, Kasper isn't originally from France

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

oop fair

I always find relationships purely based on internet messaging as weird because you never see that person irl and you never see how they interact in real time

like cute in theory but like.... It's kinda weird for me

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

Understandable

You can imagine why it'd be awkward for Kasper then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Kasper: Aw this person is nice and I'm going to their school tomorrow!

Next Day

Nathaniel: Hey Online username right? Nice to meet you in real life!

Kasper: oh no he's cute

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

Yep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

When Nathaniel keeps ignoring you for his crush(es)

Kasper: fortnite dances haha rip Cries

Sinnamon Troll💖02/02/2020

Kasper lowkey gets salty about Wildcat

damn catho stealing his man

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

That's also why he'd be hesitant about accepting the fox miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/02/2020

Some classmate: Isn't WC great?

Kasper, under breath: He's a ho is what he is

Everyone in the class: what

Kasper, realizing he said that when the class went silent: oH

Nathaniel shrugged, cupping a hand on Wild Cat's cheek and slowly turning it towards him, "Try thinking of it that way from now on, okay?"

  
  


It took a solid blink from Wild Cat before both their faces went red.

Ay more random quote

College Sibling (Web)02/02/2020

ooh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

(Picture of Fortuno curled up in a ball)

Wild.Cat posted 6 hours ago ayyyy He finally realized he's the only sane one on the team 

Comments 

Alya: Let the poor boy live

50%WaterBottleCap02/03/2020

S m o l l b o i

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Smallest one on the team (So far)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/03/2020

Luka's sane. He just has a chaotic streak a mile wide

Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020

He's the responsible one? (Nath)

50%WaterBottleCap02/03/2020

Compared to everyone else at least

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Most of the time

Sinnamon Troll💖02/03/2020

Fortuno is the team mom

Which is why he doesn't fight about them coddling him as Nathaniel because he deserves it, damnit

College Sibling (Web)02/03/2020

Luka and Kasper are same, they're just chaotic sometimes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/04/2020

Marc and Nathaniel's relationship: Exists

Juste: I'm about to end this man's whole career


	14. Chapter 14

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020

Ok so question, how does Sandboy go down in this Au

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/05/2020

see THAT'S an interesting question that never gets asked

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020

I mean, sandboy is LITERALLY, the only Akuma that will definitely happen in any au, because no main character has any connection with him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/05/2020

not quite

We don't have people asking "How does Mr. Pigeon happen?"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020

Fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/05/2020

but how does Sandboy happen is infinitely more interesting since it reveals a LOT about the characters

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020

Marc: so wait your me?

Nightmarc: yep, Im a writer, I'm wild cat, and I love Juste-

Wild Cat: CATACLYSM!!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

Hmm greatest fears...

Nathaniel's is probably something along the lines of him having the Ladybug miraculous just being one big joke that WC\Fu are playing on him and are laughing at his "pitiful" attempts to save the city

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

https://www.deviantart.com/katydoodlesak/art/Poison-Mouse-Viperion-x-Multimouse-821071481

Nathaniel: Please stop judging me this is good money

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

I'd imagine Nathaniel's worst fear is him going back to being essentially invisible like he was before Tikki

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/05/2020

but what is Fortuno's greatest fear? Remember. That Akuma treated Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir as 2 separate entities with 2 separate fears

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

:00 probably what Sin said then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Marc @ Juste: A tortoise can drink through its rectum, but you're just a useless asshole

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/05/2020

Juste was the bee tho???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

I mean the insult still works tho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/06/2020

Sleipt is fed up with people misspelling his name on news shows so he gets WC to post an entire 10 minute video on his insta of him teaching people how to spell his name

The last 30 seconds are him screaming curse words in his native language

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/06/2020

Yes, to all of this

College Sibling (Web)02/06/2020

Sleipt is angy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/07/2020

Juste: I love you

Marc: If only there were someone out there who loved you

College Sibling (Web)02/07/2020

Sleipt: Is my name that hard to pronounce?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

Viperion: No, it's just hard to spell for non-native German speakers

College Sibling (Web)02/07/2020

Sleipt: I guess.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Fortuno: Laying down on top of a roof during patrol Mmmm, tired

WC, walking up: Oof rip 

Fortuno: Slowly stares up at him

Fortuno: Uses leg to knock down WC

WC, landing on his back: What was that for??

Fortuno: Crawling into his side Soft. Warm. Lemme sleep

WC: ....This is gonna be great for Instagram

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

He labels the picture "nap time" and it gets so many comments and shares it breaks the post

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Sleipt: Nerds.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Before Volpina

Alya: So is Wild Cat dating you or Fortuno 

Nathaniel: He's not dating either of us-

I assume one of the Lila episodes is when WC and Fortuno get together bc they got together as a fake relationship to disprove Lila

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Fake dating out of spite. I like it

Everyone knows WC is gayer than a basket full of puppies let loose in a kindergarten, so she says she's dating Fortuno

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Volpina

Lila, only knowing there are superheroes and Nathaniel is a fan of WC: Im friends with WC and he has a crush on me

Nathaniel: He's gay

Chameleon

Lila: I'm dating Fortuno 

Fortuno: I'm dating WC

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

WC just rolls with it for the drama, but then the more they pretend the more he catches feelings because Fortuno is a soft bug who likes warm hugs

like, previously Forutno was just this anxiety ridden party pooper who wouldn't let WC get fights over faster because they might hurt someone

but a regular dose of nice hugs calms him down a bit

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Team Cuddle Pile

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Nathaniel: Damn, WC will never like me back....

Nathaniel, later: Marc,,, cute,,,, nice,,,, love him,,,

WC at the same time: Damn Fortuno's kinda boyfriend material

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Sleipt: You both, are disasters.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

WC, talking to Sleipt: Like J wouldn't mind dating Fortuno 

Sleipt: ...You are dating Fortuno

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Sleipt: Boi-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Adrien: Marinette? Oh she's just a friend!

Nathaniel in this AU: I like WC, but damn, I wouldn't mind Marc topping me

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Sleipt/Kasper: You-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

so how does the identity reveal go?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Lots of screaming

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

So with where the Lady Wifi chapter has lead me, Alya now lives across from Nathaniel's apartment building

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Oh, is the bug and Wild cat fic getting an update?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Yeeee,,, but I'm still writing it :,,,,)

I have the imagery just,,, words,,, Are hard

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

mood

College Sibling (Web)02/08/2020

Kasper kicking something to someone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

"Alya suddenly got closer to him, "So, tell me more about this secret relationship! Friends? Or star-crossed lovers, destined to never be able to meet out of mask?""

Alya went shipper mode jhdskfs

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/09/2020

When is Alya NOT in shipper mode

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020

when her ship is real

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/09/2020

Yeah that's fair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Juste: So Marc-

Marc: I know 6 ways of murdering you and 12 ways of disposing of the body right now in this very situation and scenario, and unless you want to test one of those 72 combinations, I suggest you leave

Nathaniel, previously messing on his phone: Taps Marc's arm No murder

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

I based Juste's personality on Gaston from "Beauty and the Beast" and reading all this...I kind of want a Belle with Marc's personality

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Murderous

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

A Belle who just endlessly fucks with the beast til he lets he go out of annoyance? And then she stays because fucking with him is fun?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

Omg perfect

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

I was thinking more along the lines of

Beast: roars at her

Belle, squaring up: The FUCK did you just say to me??

Gaston: Hahaha why doesn't my cute little bunny hop back in the kitchen?

Belle: Why don't I use this knife to skin you alive?

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Won't hesitate

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

Verified social media accounts are a modern business asset

Does Hawkmoth get verified on like, twitter and harass the gang

WC posts a picture of Fortuno passed out on a uhhhh FRENCH DENNY'S table while Multimouse is stacking paper cups on his head while yellow jacket (Adrien) and Viperion fight over a stack of pancakes in the background

Hawkmoth: How have I not beaten you fools yet

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/13/2020

you know what, miraculous characters have real life Instagram's

Hawkmoth Instagram when?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

His (english?) voice actor has one?

https://twitter.com/silvertalkie/status/796913996657872896

he posts about all his VA stuff, but there's a decent amount of hawkmoth stuff

Gabriel doesn't strike me as a man who just lets things go, and WC is an absolute SHIT so they get into huge twitter fights like, daily

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/13/2020

Gabriel akumatizes someone pissed off at twitter, so he has an akuma that lets him win one of the twitter fights

hes that petty tell me im wrong

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

Adrien: Father may I have permission to go to this school event?

Gabriel: Not now I'm working

is actually busy arguing with a 16 year old furry on the internet about the correct pronunciation of like, idk caramel or something

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/13/2020

@WildFurry: why do people say "bone dry", when your bones are almost always wet?

@DarkWings: WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

@wildfurry: Sounds like someone's mad because their "bone" is dry.

@wildfurry: Eh @Lucky_Bug?? :wink: :kissing_heart:

@lucky_bug: leave me tf out of this

Multimouse is "health code violation"

Yellow Jacket is....Fashionbee?

Hivemind?

Honey cakes?

Un-bee-lievably_miraculous?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/13/2020

@The_Real_Yellow_Jacket

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

Buzz Kill tries to weigh in sometimes, and the others are like "you don't even go here"

College Sibling (Web)02/13/2020

Accurate

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/13/2020

:thumbsup:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/13/2020

@Best_Hero: Yo why tf did I get kicked out the group chat

@Lucky_Bug: CAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL US YOU DUMB SHIT

@Health_Code_Violaton: Oop Fortuno snapped

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

WC would do this, just go to a gym and watch

with sunglasses and one of those gas station crushed ice things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/13/2020

Fortuno crashes through the window

"HO THERE IS AN AKUMA ATTACK GOING ON"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020

WC, phone out recording for later private use, Fortuno's costume "tastefully" ripped up from the fight: You're doing amazing sweety :sunglasses:

College Sibling (Web)02/13/2020

Sleipt: I shouldn't be surprised.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/13/2020

The team WC's watching; Wait was he here the whole time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

After Juste is purifed

Juste: Marc date me!

Marc: I mean at least you're not denying it anymore but no

Juste: What why???

Marc: There is literally no reason for me to

Juste: I-I'M THE BEE HERO

Marc:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Marc: Self care is actually getting in fights with randoms in dark allys.

Marinette: No, self care is stuff like taking bubble baths, or putting on a lot of make up if you like, or taking a nice nap! :)

Marc: Self care is the burning heat as rage washes over you, when you feel bones crack under your fists, self care is the fear in your enimies eyes.

College Sibling (Web)02/15/2020

Kasper: I'm concerned.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020

Mrs.Mendeliev eventually finds out Marc is WC. (Bc she's one of the more observant people in Paris)

One day over Instagram dms 

WC: Hey, hey, hey 

WC: Proceeds to send 87 memes

Nathaniel: I'm going to block you

Irl

Mrs.Mendeliev: Nathaniel who are you texting

Nathaniel: I'm not texting him, WC'S just sending me memes. I told him to stop

More intense vibrating from phone

Mrs.Mendeliev: Let me see that

Dms

WC: nathhhhh

Nathaniel: This is Nathaniel's science teacher. Please don't text him in a class he's failing in

WC: And I oop

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

rip nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Everytime there's an akuma attack

Mrs.Mendeliev: Marc do a favor for me real quick

Eventually, this starts up a thing where Marc is known as teachers pet

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Marc: Ms Medeliev please I already have a problem with being bullied

M.Medelieve: I've seen what you wear outside of school. You deserve it

she is savage

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

When Juste is bothering Marc too much, he just goes eats lunch with her in the teacher's lounge

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Marc: Juste is harassing me again

M.M: Stop being a slut

Marc:.....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

HRJRJJRJR 

The other teachers in the room:

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

oh yeah this is a french school it's probably weird to talk to your students like that

I keep lowkey forgetting they're french

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Eh same

Marc, lowkey brought up with American customs bc of his parents: Ay that's lit fam

Juste: Wtf does that mean

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

He speaks fluent english, which is great because he can translate anime subtitles for nath

I very rarely see like, french subs on anythin

I've seen spanish as an option, but almost never french

Plot twist- Nathaniel pulled a power move and learned japanese just to watch anime

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Just like Adrien

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Adrien and Nathaniel have two (2) things in common: being absolute weebs and crushing on Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Hjfjrjrjkr amazing

Nathaniel, while crushing on Marinette: I'm straight

Marc: Appears I'm single

Nathaniel: I'm gay

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Wildcat appears

Nath: cat boy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Nathaniel: Wow we really be living in an anime huh

WC: It's 12 am why are you up

Nathaniel: Why are you on my roof

WC: To tell you to go to sleep

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

nath why are you on your roof at 12am

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Insomnia and Sudden Inspiration(tm)

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Wearing the cute pajama bottoms just in case a hot cat boy decides to swing by

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

WC: W-What're you wearing

Nathaniel: Booty shorts bc once it's hits 11 pm, all my care goes out the window

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

He's alone in his own home, on his own roof

he can wear whatever he wants

WC should just have to deal with it if he insists on dropping by unannounced

Not that he minds, probably

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

WC: It's winter aren't you cold

Nathaniel: I'm like 2 seconds from falling asleep then falling off the roof but I'm fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Lady Wifi: So tell me how you two started dating

Nathaniel, very adamant: We're not dating

Also Nathaniel: HAHA I WISH

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Alya: Appears during battle

WC: I don't think so Yeets phone across Paris

MM: And so the grudge continues

Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020

WC is banned from sleeping with Nathaniel after something like this keeps happening

This with a much bigger kitty means he accidentally suffocates him


	15. Chapter 15

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Nathaniel on the left

WC on the right

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

But which dudes does he need

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

All of them. Always stack the deck in your faovr

fighting Mr Pigeon, and the whole squad shows up

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

Sleipt: I'm gonna eat one of them.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

It's like one of those police brutality videos where there's one guy on the ground CLEARLY defeated, but they're standing around kicking him anyway

Mr/ Pigeon should sue

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

They just have to be sure

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/25/2020

So does anyone have any ideas for Fortuno and Marc interactions??? Cause we got all sides of the love square except that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/25/2020

Marc probably avoids him because he's too shy to talk to people out of costume

But they would, at some point, have to interact

There would probably be a part where Fortuno has to save him from Buzz Kill

And Marc accidentally sasses him

The almost dies of mortification

Later, Plagg laughs at him so hard he passes out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/25/2020

Fortuno: You okay?

Marc: About as okay as an attempted murder victim would be, which is to say, not okay

Both:

Marc, internally: Fuck

College Sibling (Web)02/25/2020

Goddamn it Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖02/25/2020

Apparently Chatnoir meme's are canon due to a line in the Eng dub and I am THRIVING

College Sibling (Web)02/25/2020

looks at wild cat.

College Sibling (Web)02/26/2020  
Who's who  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020  
Blue is probably Fortuno, grey is Wildcat, because I think if it was the other way arounf Fortuno would just be like ok )8 and the bottom picture says the grey person is coming to murder them  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/26/2020  
WC: you coming with someone else?  
Fortuna: it's not what you think!  
WC: I WONT HESITATE BITC-  
College Sibling (Web)02/26/2020  
Poor Fortuno  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020  
Fortuno: Autocorrect spare me!  
WC: YOU CALLING ME A HOE?  
Fortuno: THAT'S WHAT THE INTERNET CALLS YOU AND YOU JUST NOW HAVE AN ISSUE  
Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020  
WC will happily call HIMSELF that, but he's ready to have an attitude about if someone says it in a way he doesn't like  
College Sibling (Web)02/26/2020  
Understandable  
Kasper and Adrien talking

*video that Username made that sadly is embedded and I can't share here*

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

ROFL

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

OH MY GOD

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

02/28/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

you arE NOT ALLOWED TO FUCK MY WIFE

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

Why those two aren't allowed on missions by themselves

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

Reverser: What the fuck just happened

WC: Forgive me, I'm going to have to leave you for a bit to make sure he doesn't fuck Nathaniel

Reverser: Wait, you're me from another universe?

WC: what?

Reverser: Marc Anciel, what the fuck are you wearing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

please tell me you made a tumblr post with that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

I have not unfortunately

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

i love it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

if you do I will reblog with love

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

I would too

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

I watched it again :joy:

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

It's great

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

It's on tumblr now

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

already reblogged

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020

:D

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

Heck yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020

Fashion snob reverser is a fave though

College Sibling (Web)02/28/2020

Sleipt: Hah.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

"you are not aloud to fuck my wife" has been added to the cards against humanity deck

College Sibling (Web)02/29/2020

oh heck yeah

maybe link the deck in the cah chat?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

It's in #about so it doesn't get lost

College Sibling (Web)02/29/2020

i forgot!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/29/2020

sounds like my life

College Sibling (Web)02/29/2020

Kasper falling asleep at his desk in school due to overwoking himself

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

Guessing Kasper screams at an Akuma due to what was said in panthera luka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/07/2020

jhsabfjs

Oh also @Cheshire 

We have two OCs that are mainly used in this AU

One is Kasper, fox miraculous holder, and the other is Juste, resident internalized homophobia bully and former Bee holder

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

his holder rights were revoked

Cheshire03/07/2020

Oh! I saw Juste on Tumblr! So this is where that came from...

Thanks! :slight_smile:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/07/2020

If you want to know Juste's personality, think Gay Gaston

With Marc as his Belle

College Sibling (Web)03/07/2020

Accurate

Cheshire03/07/2020

Ew. But also very descriptive

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/08/2020

Lila, talking to Nathaniel: Oh yeah I'm besties with Wild Cat! I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me

Wild Cat: Drops in Heya cutie. 

Lila: :0 Blushes

Wild Cat: Who's the girl?

College Sibling (Web)03/08/2020

Kasper in the back: Wheeze laughing.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Lila: I'm best friends with Multi Mouse (the only girl on this team)

Marinette: snaps a pencil she's holding

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Fortuno, listening to multimouse complain about a lying girl in her class: omg same

Sinnamon Troll💖03/11/2020

Fortuno: I feel your pain. I have to sit next to someone like that. She wont stop talking to me during class. Just today she claimed that Jagged Stone had personally invited her to his studio to help him write lyrics.

Multimouse: connecting the dots

Accidental identity reveal

Like, seriously. I would be SO EASY in canon for them to accidentally learn who the other was if they just talked to each other

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020

Multimouse pulling him aside: nAthAniel?

Fortuno: Chokes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Chat Noir and Ladybug meeting the team

Multimouse: Hi, nice to meet you!

Chat Noir, in front of everyone: Marinette?

Team + Ladybug: ,,,, d u D E

Multimouse: You are so fucking lucky we've already done an identity reveal or I would've thrown you off this roof

Sinnamon Troll💖03/12/2020

Way to go chat

I would HOPE he would have more tact than that, and try to do that aside but

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Consistent Characters are nonexistant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

incorrect quotes ft Almost redeemed Juste and Kasper

Juste: He's got these eyes that just sighs

Juste: And his butt? WOW

Juste: And his chest? GROANS SEXUALLY

Juste: He's just... He's just so..

Kasper: Beautiful?

Juste: Fuckable...

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/13/2020

Kasper: same thing really

College Sibling (Web)03/13/2020

Kasper and Marc talking about their writings and giving advice to each other.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/13/2020

Marc: So you're saying this Russian witch doctor had a very violent death?

Kasper: There's a story about Rasputin's death but no confirmation on the story. Prince Yusipov offered him tea and cakes laced with cyanide. That did nothing. Then they offered him wine, which had been poisoned. He had 3 glasses and still nothing. Later, around 2:30 am, they shot Rasputin in the chest and left him for dead. After faking to make it look like Rasputin had gone home, having someone dress in his hat and coat and got to Rasputin's home, they checked to make sure he was dead. Rasputin jumped up and attacked the Prince. The Prince escaped, and Rasputin followed to the courtyard, where Rasputin was shot twice in the head. Unsure if even this would kill Rasputin, they wrapped his body in cloth and then dropped it in the Malaya Nevka river.

Marc: :0

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

American online: Yall have a Jew protecting you? Damn, it's lucky yall haven't collapsed as a society yet

Wild Cat, responding: First of all, fuck you. Second of all, fuck you. Third of all, fu-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

Captain America: We're looking for someone called Red Skull. He was one of Hitler's biggest supporters and his organization is still thriving today

Fortuno:....Wild Cat, remember everything I've ever said about not using my Lucky Charms for lethal measures?

WC: Yeah?

Fortuno: I take it all back go nuts

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Summons gun 

Fortuno: Haha bitch, guess where this bullet's going

College Sibling (Web)03/30/2020

Sleipt: We will commit murder, just this once.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

Nath probably had a grandparent or two who were holocaust survivors. He's not fucking around with some hitler worshiping shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Fortuno cancels Nazis, the American documentary of when the Paris Superheroes came to visit

BingoBoingo9803/30/2020

The miraculous team takes out every remaining red skull base in like a week

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Nathaniel, fueled by rage and coffee: Summons lighter and has gasoline light up in his vision :))

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

Someone asks Fortuno what he's giving up for Lent and he jokingly says "Wildcat"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

damnn

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

What you give up for lent, from my understanding, doesn't HAVE to be food

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Some nosy person online: You may be superheroes of Paris, but because you don't believe in God, you're not going to heaven

Fortuno: mhm that's real nice hun-

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

But the implication that Fortuno 'eats' Wildcat is there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

JDJDJRJRJRJ

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

I actually kind of like this angle (Marvel instead of DC for this universe)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

:00000

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

As far as I know, there's nothing like Hydra to work with in the DCU

and Hydra agents would have a bigger strong hold in Europe so they'd be an auxiliary threat to deal with on top of Hawkmoth

Plus Marinette can meet Tony Stark and add him to her list of "celebs I ACTUALLY know on a first name basis LILA"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Lila: I've met Tony Stark before

Heroes that are in the class: -_-

Max: Didn't he only meet with the heroes?

Lila: ah, he kept my visit a secret so I didn't get attacked

Nathaniel: and yet you blast that you're friends with multimouse-

College Sibling (Web)03/30/2020

Kasper: So she wants Multiouse to get attacked.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Marinette: Ah, but the issue with that is that you assume she's "famous"

Cheshire03/30/2020

Random fact: Captain Marvel (or Shazam, as heathens call him) has a villain called Captain Nazi or something soon those lines. Thought you’d want to know, since you couldn’t find nazis in DC

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/31/2020

Akuma and Nathaniel having a confrontation on his roof

Akuma: Now what is your choice Nathaniel?

Akuma: You can either die, die, or-

Wild Cat, rapidly approaching: NO DON'T DO EITHER OF THOSE

Nathaniel, steadily walking towards edge of roof: Okay,,,,, I will do my own thing

Nathaniel: Falls backwards off roof 

Akuma: NO, NATHANIEL, I DIDN'T MEAN IT-

Wild Cat catches him later

Wild Cat: woah, you scared the hell out of me

Akuma, who wanted Nathaniel to look at his drawing online: givE ME BACK MY ARTIST BOY, WILD CAT

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/31/2020

Aluma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/31/2020

Shut-

College Sibling (Web)03/31/2020

Someone calls Sleipt a twink

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Concept: When Nathmarc eventually end up revealing their identities to each other, Tikki gets upset and leaves with the earrings in the night because that was the rule. She goes to Marc's house to get Plagg, who refuses to leave because the rule is stupid. While they're arguing, Marc gets a call from Nathaniel, who's having a panic attack. He doesn't even notice Tikki, he just transforms and leaves to find Nathaniel. While she's following him, she briefly stops to purify an akuma by Nathaniel's window (by eating it, obviously) before looking inside. Nath is there crying about how he was a terrible Ladybug while Marc is trying to convince him he wasn't. (Maybe he has some self harm marks, like scratches on his wrists?) Plagg is semi-glaring at her.

College Sibling (Web)04/01/2020

Nath sweetie ;;

Tikki better make it up to him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/01/2020

Tiki is trying to do the responsible thing, but sometimes responsible is wrong

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Tikki: ,,,Well,,,, he'll get over it?

Nathaniel: Marc when I called you I was literally standing on the edge of my roof I don't know what to dO-

Tikki: ,,,,,Oh....Nevermind

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/01/2020

Nath needs therapy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

all the heroes need therapy they'rE KIDS

Sinnamon Troll💖04/01/2020

Every au we have; nath needs therapy and a hug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Fortuno: hey, you wanna hear about something I found on the Internet?

Wild Cat: Yeah sure, go for it

Fortuno: There's this account on ao3 that makes fanfics about us

Wild Cat: Oh? Isn't that a lot?

Fortuno: Yeah but there are also some about you and Nathaniel 

Wild Cat: Oh? How many

Fortuno: a lot but I've been reading the ones made by this particular user named Tamed_Panther or something like that

Wild Cat:

Wild Cat, internally knowing that's his account: aaaaAAAAAAA

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/01/2020

Oh my god Marc would

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Somewhere out there in this universe is a Nathaniel x Wild Cat x Fortuno fanfic

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/01/2020

Somewher- MARC PROBABLY WROTE IT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/01/2020

Nathaniel, showing the team fanfics he found after the identity reveal: I really like this author

Marc: about that

College Sibling (Web)04/01/2020

Kasper: Have you taken the account name into consideration?

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

I wonder if anyone would be worried about Juste being near Kasper

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

PROBABLY

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

Makes sense

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

People would pull Kasper aside like "Is that giant, menacing looking man bothering you? Are you in danger?"

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

Kaspers fine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

Person: are you okay? 

Kasper: Yeah why?

Person: well it's just he's kinda mean-

Juste: is this person bothering you? Do you want me to beat them up for you?

Kasper, monotone voice: You can't beat people up Juste

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/02/2020

Juste offers to help because Kasper is always reading and kinda scares him. And its always those odd books about revolutions or murder.

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

In reality he's just doing research

Knight04/02/2020

Hah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Lila; Talking and clinging to Adrien

Marinette: Does anyone else hear that buzzing sound or is it just me?

College Sibling (Web)04/03/2020

Kasper: I only hear the wind.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Marinette: nice burn but uh...there's actual buzzing

Marc, who was talking to Nath in the doorway: buzzing? Remembers Adrien is the bee o h

College Sibling (Web)04/03/2020

Kasper: Oh.


	16. Chapter 16

<https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/189881519103/lbnath-and-cnmarc-au-names-are-fortuno-and-wild#notes>

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

On twitter, probably

Fortuno: Gentle reminder not to eat too much candy before bed.

Wild Cat: no

Fortuno: This was a gentle reminder, yet your words bring me ungodly amounts of rage.

Multimouse: word*

Fortuno: I wish nothing more than to uppercut you directly to heaven's front door.

Cheshire04/03/2020

I feel like WC and Fortuno would be the type to spar with extreme amounts of UST, much to the frustration of the rest of their team.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

u

ust?

Cheshire04/03/2020

Unresolved Sexual Tension

UST

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

ah

Fortuno and Wild Cat sparring

Faces end up an inch away from each other

Multimouse, watching: NOW KISS

Cheshire04/03/2020

Exactly!

And probably some flirty banter while sparring

Looots of innuendos

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

you know what would be funny?

If they were saying the innuendos without realizing how suggestive it was

Cheshire04/03/2020

And that’s why Marinette starts smacking her head against a wall every time they interact

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Fortuno: hurry this up I'm getting tired

Wild Cat, in a completely innocent intent: Come sleep in my bed

Rest of team: chOKES

Cheshire04/03/2020

Oh! I have one!

Fortuno: steals WC’s baton

WC: Come, now, bugaboo. Do you really think you’ll be able to handle my staff?

Fortuno: I know I’ll do better than you ever have.

The team: screaming internally FFS!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Yellow Jacket is also very confused, being a sheltered kid

YJ: why are you guys so upset? They're just sparring

MM: ...How shelthered are you

YJ: How'd you guess

Cheshire04/03/2020

XD Yellow Jacket tries to copy their banter and immediately gets shut down

There’s only room for one of those relationships on this team. According to MM, at least

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

MM: There's only room 4 one relationship on this team

YJ: Is that what it is? You and Viperion do the same thing though

MM:

Viperion: I mean, he's got us there

Cheshire04/03/2020

Poor YJ. Getting all the wrong ways to have witty banter with people. I guess this is how accidental flirting happens

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

YJ: I'm gonna spar and say what they say in movies!

YJ, sparring with MM: I'm gonna do you like my homework! Slam you down!

MM: Trips because surprise

Cheshire04/03/2020

Viperion is just laughing in the background. He’s not even worried, just highly amused.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

wild cat, wiping tear: I'm so proud

Cheshire04/03/2020

Viperion: Is that how you want me to flirt with you?

MM: I will hurt you...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Alya @ school: you know there are two popular ships for Wild Cat rn?

Marinette: Oh really? I ship him with Fortuno

Alya: Yeah, that's one and the another is him with Nathaniel

Nathaniel, who was walking by: Trips

Cheshire04/03/2020

Oh, Nath. Cue him trying very hard to dissuade the shipper and accidentally fueling the fire instead. One does not simply turn off flirty banter, after all

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Fortuno, complaining to Multimouse: heard some girls over at my school shipping me with Wild Cat. Like, I like him, but I don't wanna force him into a relationship, you know?

MM: oh honey...He totally likes you back

Fortuno: whAT

Cheshire04/03/2020

Does MM have to have an intervention to get them together, you think?

Or does she just troll them as payback for the innuendos?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

She tries to make it look like she isn't doing it but she totally is

Too bad this takes place before the identity reveal :)

Marinette: Nathaniel, next time you talk to Wild Cat can you try to convince him to date Fortuno

Nathaniel: chokes on coffee

Marinette: Marc, you're a writer, can you come up with a scheme to get Fortuno and WC together?

Marc: ...why?

Marinette: They'd be such a cute couple, plus they already act like one

Marc: Suddenly over thinking every interaction he's ever had with Fortuno

Cheshire04/03/2020

Cue the existential crisis from both of them

Combined with a hint of Gay Panic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Wild Cat, landing on Nathaniel's balcony: Yo, do you think me and Fortuno would be a cute couple

Nathaniel:

Cheshire04/03/2020

Somebody get these kids some therapy and couples counseling XD

Oh, wait. That’s Luka

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

I mean everyone except the team thinks they're adults so they probably think they're qualified to deal with it on their own

and by they, I mean the public

Cheshire04/03/2020

And that is how Luka/Viperion becomes the team therapist

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Alya, talking to Nathaniel: Would you rather WC end up with Fortuno or you?

Nathaniel, face bright red: WHY IS THAT A QUESTION

Cheshire04/03/2020

MM laughs in karma.

Plot twist, Marinette comes up with the idea of shipping all four of them

Her inner chaos self is done with the shit they put her through, so she just slaps em all together and calls it a day

Let Alya go wild with it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Alya: So do you ship Wildtuno or Wildnath?

Marinette: Wild Cat x Fortuno x Nathaniel x Marc

Alya: ...what

Marinette: look lemme explain, we've established Wild Cat and Fortuno would be a cute couple, but we've also established Wildnath would ALSO be a cute couple, so add him into the equation, but Marc has a crush on Nath and I want him to be happy so I'm shoving him in there

Alya: ...Who's Marc?

Cheshire04/03/2020

Mari: See the pretty person writing in the corner?

Alya: The unfairly gorgeous androgynous student in the sundress?

Mari. ...yeah. Yeah, that’s Marc.

Alya: .....holy shit

Sinnamon Troll💖04/04/2020

Ok but sleepy kitty cat miraculous holders are adorable

So one night when WC comes to visit Nath on his balcony WC is super tired and Nath is a warm comfy thing so WC does cat things and curls up on his lap for a nap

Alya, on the next roof top over in camouflage gear with her camera: nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Nathaniel: Sees another post about him and WC on the blog Goddamnit

Sinnamon Troll💖04/04/2020

https://catasters.tumblr.com/post/614472986400096256

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Startrain is happening

Fu, casually watching the news from his house: Oh my

Marc, kicking down the door: spACE AKUMA SPACE AKUMA SPACE TRAIN AKUMA MY BOYFRIEND

He gets up there by unifying Plagg and Kaalki

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

save him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Wild Cat, internally freaking out, but not being able to show it: Starts live streaming on Instagram Hey guys I'm in space

Nathaniel, floating by: GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER MAN

Thinking about it, the group probably never told Fu that they know each other's identities bc he would take the miraculous away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

how does Feast work

Imagine Wayzz just goes into Nathaniel's apartment to take the earrings but Marc and Nath are there cuddling while asleep and their kwamis are also cuddling on a small bed Nathaniel made

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

Nobody:

My brain when I'm in bed: You know that LB!Nath and CN!Marc AU? A N G S T

College Sibling (Web)04/05/2020

oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

Chat Blanc scenario with Fortuno getting akumatized??? Yeah that's what going on rn

Cheshire04/05/2020

Wait, if the ladybug Miraculous gets akumatized, how does it get fixed? Past Nath versus future Nath?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

I mean

I was thinking it was a different object so at the end of it all, WC could destroy the akuma using cataclysm and Fortuno can use his lucky charm so WC knows what to do differently when he goes back

Bigfoot (Vee)04/05/2020

Oh angst, nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

So basically what I was thinking was

(Ah fuck I can't believe you've done this-)

This takes place before the permanent team and the identity reveal

Nathaniel and WC were talking during one of the balcony meetings when Bunnix showed up and told WC to come with her. So he leaves and goes to the future which is over run with plants and are those dinosaurs?

Anyways, Bunnix leaves him there to fight an akumatized!Fortuno (Misfortune?) While she sees what fucked up the time line this time

So during the balcony meeting she interrupted, Nathaniel accidentally ended up saying something that revealed his identity to Marc, who promptly revealed his identity to Nath. So they start dating as Nathmarc and as Fortuno x WC

After like a month, Alya sees Nathaniel giving WC a kiss on his balcony so she takes a picture and posts it to the blog 

Hawkmoth is like :eyes: because he KNOWS Nathaniel is dating Marc so he does some thinking and figures out their identities

So the next day at school, Hawkmoth shows up with a sentimonster that kills Marc 

Hawkmoth makes a small quip about knowing their identities so Nath transforms to protect everyone else but he's still shaken up about seeing his boyfriend die in front of him so Hawkmoth is able to akumatize him so he's more likely to give his miraculous over

So his powers of creation and curing get increased

Turns out to be a mistake because now Nathaniel can't control what's he's creating and curing 

Accidentally kills several people by spikes or unstable buildings forming and collapsing 

Hawkmoth is one of the casualties 

Guilt makes the powers grow even more out of control and soon things are getting reverted back by millenniums

So back to the fight scene with WC and Misfortune 

Misfortune keeps crying and apologizing 

"You were right, we should just kill the akumas so less people get hurt. Give me the miraculous so I can wish everything back to normal."

The thing that freaks WC out the most is Misfortune constantly crying out his civilian name

When Misfortune's tears hit the ground, flowers start growing where it made contact

Knight04/05/2020

Wtf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

Hi I like angst

Knight04/05/2020

No crap!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

:)))

Anyways fight scene happens and WC basically tells Fortuno "We're not supposed to know each other's identities. I don't think this is supposed to happen" 

Fortuno: Sad smile yeah, I get it. I can't exactly tell you what to do without you figuring out my identity but maybe I can do this

Summons lucky charm which is a note

Fortuno reads in before folding it in half and giving it to WC "Read it when you get back" 

Bunnix shows up and is like "Yo let's get you back to your place in the timeline"

When he gets back he reads the note and it just says "Go home"

College Sibling (Web)04/05/2020

oh my goodness

Knight04/05/2020

My heart

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

Anyways that's the angst idea

So during Sandboy, when WC gets hit, Misfortune could possibly pop up :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

Cheshire04/05/2020

That could lead to one hell of a conversation after Sandboy is over. That while premise, though? chef’s kiss magnificent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

thanksss

Fortuno: Goes to throw yo-yo 

Hand is stopped by another yo-yo

Fortuno: Looks up who is that? He looks like me but evil

Wild Cat: Oh no

Cheshire04/05/2020

Would nightmare Nath use WC’s real name?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

i mean in a perfect world it'd be yes, but we can't exactly let the akuma know his identity so n o

Cheshire04/05/2020

Unless they end up fighting away from the Akuma. It depends on how angsty you want the reveal to go, really. Because if the reveal were to happen here, just imagine WC’s sheer terror and ptsd flashbacks to the apocalypse future.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

we're gonna spare the boy and say the reveal doesn't happen here

however Fortuno is v concerned over why WC has an akuma!him as his nightmare

Fortuno, after battle: tomorrow, we talk. 

Next day during patrol

WC: Explains what happened 

Fortuno: O...Oh...

WC: I don't think you quite understand why I'm so shaken up

Fortuno: ...Wasn't it because I killed everyone?

WC: ..No, actually. 

WC: It was you. You were crying so much and begging for everything to go back to normal.

WC: Grabs onto Fortuno I never want to see you like that again. I care for you.

cue hurt/comfort

Cheshire04/05/2020

That’s some good shit. Them talking about this kind of stuff will probably only help them in the long run, too. They’ll be able to turn to each other and hopefully avoid the breakdown that Mari had in canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

2nd angst idea for Sandboy

When the akuma hits Nathaniel, he starts fading out of existence 

His body starts going invisible and WC starts forgetting who he's looking for

Tikki is the only one who can see him (Cause she's God)

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

This must be opposite day, you're over here with angst and all I have is this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Jfjrje accurate tho

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Wild Cat posts this to his instagram, with all the other cat related memes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Iconic

Marinette: What if I get my parents to adopt you?

Adrien: I don't think you could do that without my dad being dead 

Marinette: Hey Nathaniel get your boyfriend to cataclysm Adrien's dad

Nathaniel: nO WHY DOES THIS TEAM ALWAYS RESORT TO MURDER AS AN ANSWER WE CAN'T MURDER PEOPLE

Marinette: Not with that attitude, we can't!

Cheshire04/06/2020

Is Nath the only one in the team who doesn’t have murder tendencies? XD

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Yes

Marinette has a lot of repressed stress and Luka just wants to support her

Adrien sees everyone else doing it and just goes with it to fit in

Cheshire04/06/2020

They have got to stop teaching Adrien bad behavior....oh shit. He’s the baby of the team. The literal baby. They probably can’t even swear without him copying them......

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Beedrien is so pure and innocent

Wild Cat says fuck one (1) time and then Yellow Jacket says it and he's like oh no what have i done

Cheshire04/06/2020

Wild Cat the flirt can’t even say fuck. That’s sad...

WC: Hey, Nath? Can you...sees Adrien in the background and changes tactics pin me to a wall like one of your paintings?

Adrien: copies that anyway and increases Marinette’s and Nath’s stress levels

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Adrien learns to flirt from Wild Cat. Oh no.

Cheshire04/06/2020

Everyone, RUN

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

WC thinks Adrien's attempts are adorable

WC: It;s like he was secretly always meant to be a black cat

Cheshire04/06/2020

If these guys ever meet canon Adrien, it’s game over

Canon Adrien+Wild Cat+baby bee Adrien trying to copy them= every other member of both teams quitting right then and there

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Wild cat calling Beedrien his baby, to the confusion of the whole of Paris

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya puts up a conspiracy theory on her blog (the one that assumes the miraculous holders are immortal because of that once ladybug exhibit) That Yellow Jacket IS Wildcat's son and Buzz Kill was the father

WC: No!! We're male!! We're both male!! How would that even work?!?!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

You just know that Marc and Adrien would encourage the SHIT out of this

Tikki magic?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya: So, what? A magic cure that fixes buildings and BRINGS PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE is okay but male pregnancy isn't? If you even ARE physically male....

The gang prevents Wild Cat from getting arrested for indecent exposure

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Kasper isn’t too happy to hear this theory, Alya

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Marc is super opposed to that because it implies he fucked Juste, who he has been trying to get to leave him alone FOREVER

Fortuno: Are you saying that WC would cheat on me

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Adrien: so one dad is a fashion designer, and one is the physical avatar of destruction, how is the fashion designer worse

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya: Are you saying that Yellow Jack is actually YOURS and Wild Cat's, and that Buzz Kill was his brother?

Fortuno, crying: Please stop making things up-

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Sleipt: Can I-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

WC claims that Buzz stole the miraculous from his "kid" so he has an excuse to shit talk him in public

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

WC: ...and then this big mean bully steals my sweet little honey bee's miraculous-

Adrien: He talks to me like I'm five sometimes but honestly he's shown me more love in this past month than my real dad has my entire life-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

This actually low-key is a valid excuse as to why Buzz got replaced

Marc and Gabriel in a custody battle

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

the blog alya runs is even more like tabloid than the ladyblog is in canon, and she rationalizes that ok WC is the father, and Fortuno is the mother because isn't he suppsed to be a LADYbug?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Pthhh

WC: we have magic Alya

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

and she goes through all the women she has been able to find in history that were ladybugs as "proof" that Fortuno is actually a transman

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Reincarnation?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

They're supposed to be immortal

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

You could argue if you retain all knowledge though out all your lives your a "kind" of immortal

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

There has been a male ladybug wilder I think

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Nathaniel is trying to rationalize that at least if everyone thinks Fortuno is AFAB no one will suspect him as his secret identity

Oh?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

There is ONE canon male ladybug

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

whomst

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Let me see

Micazoyolin it was

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Alya seems like one of those ship fangirl who insult you if you have a different ship

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Oh absolutely

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

oh!

HE HAS A BIRD

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Oh god what If she didn't ship Marc and Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

She ships Nath and WC what you mean

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

no i mean civilian

Oh right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Alya: NO YOU CAN'T DATE HIM YOU HAVE TO DATE WC

Nathaniel: What???

Marc, sweating nervously:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Oh shit I can read

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya: So Fortuno. How do you feel about Wild Cat replacing you with a younger man? Feeling your years?

Fortuno:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Ok but consider, Alya ships Juste and Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Deep inhale

Oh boy

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

WC: WE HAVE A CHILD ALYA!

YJ: Hi

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya: Marc how can you not love this guy? He calls you his little flower that's ADORABLE

Marc: He's also a huge jerk who has been bullying me for most of our schooling but ok

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Alya: JUST DATE HIM MARC

Marc: I AM DEATH ALYA, SO HELP ME-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Everyone knows that Multimouse and Viperion are the true otp

Later, when Juste and kasper start getting cosy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Alya: Sees Marc with Nathaniel w,,,wha??? But,,,, the OTPs?!?!

Marinette: Pls,,,, no,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya: Are you gonna let that trashy albino steal your man?!

Marc: He can HAVE him please leave me alone

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Trash albino?

Imma fight Alya behind a Tesco

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

wasn't Kasper an albino?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

So help me god

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Yee I think so

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

They were

I was being dramatic

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya never gets a miraculous in this AU because WC can't stand her and her nosy ways

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

He gives her a fake miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Alya, doodling on a sheet of paper: Muttering okay so if we do this and move him here-

Marinette: What're you doing?

Alya: planning how to break Marc and Nathaniel up so Nath can get with WC AND Marc can get with Juste

Marinette: Grabs her by the collar Alya I swear to God if you make my cousin break up with his crush of several months, I will burn you alive

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

is it a tin foil hat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

He says that she has to figure out how to transform to "earn" the power

While he just sits back and watched her slowly go mad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Alya: WC, you've been giving out miraculous so frequently nowadays! Can I get one cause I'm your favorite reporter?

WC: Cackles my what now?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Nadja: ya what mate?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Nadja; So who would you say is your least favorite reporter?

Fortuno: Um, I don't think that's a nice thing to say-

WC: Alya Cesaire, for sure

Alya, watching from home: :0

Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020

Alya gets akumatized again

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Sleipt accepts the fact he is a powdered doughnut

Also yes, Kasper is albino!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

WC, blocking pause buttons away: So that might've been a mistake

Entire Team: MIGHT'VE????

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

WC: no regrets, CATACLYSM!!

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Sleipt: She can be a bit, harsh on getting her answers.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Fortuna: a BIT!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Multimouse: Can we talk about this?!?!

Lady Wifi: No he said I was a bad reporter!

YJ: I mean is he wrong?

Fortuno: You have an interview on there of a girl pretending WC has a crush on her when he's openly gay

Various amounts of affirmation from the rest of the team

Lady Wifi: You know what, fuck you guys

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

Honestly I feel bad for Nino

Wait are they together in this

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Kasper @ Alya: Did you call me a trashy albino?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/06/2020

I stand by my decision to fist fight her

I don't care if she isn't real I'll find a way

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

I will only scold she

College Sibling (Web)04/06/2020

Kasper will fight alya if he gotta

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

I want the team to talk with Alya

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

They hold an intervention

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Sleipt: She can't just, keep doing this.

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Sleipt: We have to talk to her.

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Kasper being somewhat scared to tell the others that he's trying to help Juste improve

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

How come?

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Kasper knows Marc and Nathaniel don't have a good history with Juste

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Yeah, but it's not like they would deny him the chance to improve at most they'll just be wary

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

Wouldn't they be happy to know he's trying to make gay gaston a better person?

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

oh my god, gay gaston, that's great

but i think they would be happy

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Gay Gaston and Powdered Doughnut.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Oh boy

You know what would be the biggest plot twist? If Juste was the bottom

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

We'll never know

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

All he really needed was some good dick

It's like a snickers, but with more protein

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

or, they could both be switches with preferences

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

could be

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Juste: Marc, do you like my outfit?

Marc: Not as I much what's underneath it

Juste: Gasp Marc!

Marc: No, I need your chair. Get up.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/07/2020

XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020

"So many people wanted to introduce Nathaniel to her. He must be popular"

The irony here is that he's so unpopular, no one notices when he disappears

Cheshire04/09/2020

Hey, so, Marc has his midriff showing in his Wild Cat costume, right?

Because if he does, then I just came here to say: Marc with a belly button piercing

That is all

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

oh boy even more RIP Fortuno 

May we all pray his gay panics don't jeopardize the mission

Cheshire04/09/2020

It’s only really bad of Marc gets Fortuno themed rings. Or if he gets one based on Nathaniel XD

Either way, I’m envisioning Fortuno either tripping or smacking into a pole when he sees the piercing

Wild Cat is out here tryin' ta murder a man


	17. Chapter 17

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Yall think Nathaniel has ever fallen into a depressive episode because he thought about the fact nobody cares about whether he's around or not bc he keeps disappearing for akuma attacks and no one says anything

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Well I do NOW

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/09/2020

And now I'm sad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Juste: Nobody would miss you if you were gone

Nathaniel: biTCH I ALREADY KNOW THAT

Marc: I'm sorry w h a t

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Mood

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Marc: You know people care about you, right?

Nathaniel: I've seen only two examples, and one of those is you. The other is Wild Cat

Marc, knowing that means it's only one person: That's...Not Good

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/09/2020

So are we ever going to give the other miraculous to people?

Like OC or other wise, or was there a reason to stick with the main group of five

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

I mean I think the main team will be the ones we always talk about and if we ever do anyone else they'll be backup

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/09/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

yeah

Cheshire04/09/2020

If there’s a group, that means that Marc can arrange a cuddle pile for Nath. Complete with a PowerPoint presentation on how much his friends love and appreciate him as well as why they all think he’s amazing.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/09/2020

Wild cat: this is the Miraculous of the Dragon,

"Ok what do I do now"

Wild cat: go hug Nathaniel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Wild Cat tags the entirety of his class on Instagram and tells them to appreciate Nathaniel more

People in the comments: That's gay but okay

Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020

Wc: im gay

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

WC: How do you not know this.

Cheshire04/09/2020

He finds out how to change his costume and next time there an Akuma, he’s full rainbow

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Bonus points if the akuma is homophobic

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

The akuma will perish

Cheshire04/09/2020

WC does have those murderous tendencies....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Fortuno: Oh?? Looks like I'm blind today...I couldn't possibly stop you from killing them today

Cheshire04/09/2020

One of these days, though, there’s gonna be an Akuma that Ladybug won’t hold him back from. He’ll just let WC go feral on the Akuma’s ass

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

WC: That akuma earlier today took like 2 hours. It was so hard to explain it to my teacher.

WC: I had to slam my head onto the sink and say that I slipped and knocked myself out.

Fortuno: You injured yourself?! Isn't that a bit drastic?

WC: Well, I can't let them just k n o w I'm skipping school

WC: How did you explain yourself?

Fortuno: No one noticed I was gone 

WC:

Cheshire04/10/2020

WC starts another cuddle/appreciation party, but this time it’s for Fortuno.

Oh, man. Could you imagine WC changing up his flirting in light of that? Like, he’s less dramatic and more giving heartfelt compliments that just end up making poor Fortuno’s brain stop working.

(I’m adding fluff to this and you can’t stop me!)

WC starts giving Fortuno and Nath those soft hugs that you just melt into because you feel so loved.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

we have Marcnath, Nathcat, Catuno, we need Marc x Fortuno

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/10/2020

Martuno

College Sibling (Web)04/10/2020

Farc?

Cheshire04/10/2020

.....Black Magic?

Or, no, that would be better for Fortuno and Wild Cat. Marc and Fortuno....Lucky Rainbow?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/10/2020

Sounds like a gay casino

It fits

Cheshire04/10/2020

Fun ship names are my jam. Hey, if WC visits Nath, does Fortuno ever visit Marc?

Alya would loose her shit if she saw that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

Nathaniel: Transforms in front of the group

Marinette: Y...You don't do that dance thing when you transform?

Fortuno: What do you mean?

Adrien: We are literally magical girl superheroes. What do you mean you don't dance while you transform???

Fortuno: You do???

Marinette: I skip rope

Adrien: I do like 3 somersaults 

Fortuno: My thoughts are literally just 'get the akuma, get out' who would waste time doing a transformation

Adrien: Okay, rude

Marinette: Boooo

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020

Marc: This is an INSULT to all professional heroes, Nath. We're choreographing you a routine RIGHT NOW

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

Lila forces Marinette, who is very outspoken about her being a liar, to the back during Chameleon 

Marinette: dang now I have no friends back here

Adrien: i'lL SIT BACK THERE WITH YOU :))))))

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020

nathaniel: I already sit back here fuck off

Nath doesn't want to lose his spot hidden behind Ivan

Man is running a side hussle (commissions) and hero work takes up a lot of valuable drawing time. he needs to work when he can

If Lila gets put next to him like in canon though, I can see this happening

Lila: Oh! I'm an artist too! here, let me add this- grabs his pencil and makes a mark on his paper

And that's how Evilustrator became canon in this universe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

Nathaniel: Socks Lila in the face

Mrs. Bustier: Nathaniel! You better have a good explanation for that!

Nathaniel: She drew on my paper without permission

Marinette: Ah, checks out

Lila: HE PUNCHED ME

Alix: You antagonized a person with anger issues what did you think was gonna happen

Knight04/10/2020

Mrs. Bustier: Seems reasonable

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020

Nathaniel: taking his earrings off you about to catch these hands bitch

I don't think we ever said what his earrings look like in camo mode

Knight04/10/2020

Mrs. Bustier: Moving forward

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

I think they could just be like Adrien's 

a solid color like silver or black?

I think in the fanfic I said they were silver

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020

Does he get teased for wearing earrings

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

oof probably

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

oh boy

There's probably been at least one crazy fangirl/fanboy that attacked Fortuno after an akuma attack because they want to fight besides Wild Cat and think they deserve the miraculous more than someone who barely interacts with the media and public

Knight04/10/2020

:O

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

WC: Thanks but we should get going no-

Fan: Tackles Fortuno GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS

Fortuno: Terrified Screaming

Knight04/10/2020

Hawkmoth: Yes finally, someone who (besides mayura) that sides with me

Hawkmoth: Yes finally, someone who (besides mayura) that sides with me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

Fan: I want to fight against Hawkmoth with WC! He deserves someone like me, not you!

WC: HOLY SHIT GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND-

Knight04/10/2020

Fortuño: Exuse me?

Hawkmoth: Nooo

Autocorrect

I burned something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

"With a play of her flute, one of the bombs flew to the side, crashing directly into a restaurant. Fortuno let out a strangled cry. Wild Cat severely underestimated his care about civilians if he was already in tears over a establishment with an estimate of few people inside."

Guess which restaurant this is :wink:

College Sibling (Web)04/10/2020

Poor Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/10/2020

god I'm just injecting a n g s t into this AU

College Sibling (Web)04/10/2020

yeah you are

Cheshire04/10/2020

Fortuno: We need a distraction, Wild Cat. AND NOT A VIOLENT ONE, EITHER!

Wild Cat: Don’t worry, I have an idea...

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk&feature=share

College Sibling (Web)04/10/2020

Oh no

Cheshire04/10/2020

Oh, yes

He doesn’t even need an umbrella, he’s got the baton.

College Sibling (Web)04/10/2020

true

Sinnamon Troll💖04/10/2020

watched the "you are not aloud to fucky my wife" video again

it kills me every time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

""That was an illusion too. Where did she go?"

\---

Adrien sat drinking a cup of water, "So you're a new hero?""

Jeez, WC, I wonder... Where did she go? :))))

Cheshire04/11/2020

Wait, what???

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

Lila chapter :slight_smile:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/11/2020

Yay!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

still nowhere close to finishing it 

Lila visiting Adrien as Volpina came out of nowhere

My hands cannot control what they are writing

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/11/2020

The "I'm Spartacus" moment approaches

Cheshire04/11/2020

Excellent....

Also, this chapter is gonna be wiiiild

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/11/2020

Volpina has now kidnapped Adrien and I have no idea how to get myself out of this situation

Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020

mood

You'll work it out though

Cheshire04/12/2020

Question about Wild Cat’s costume! Is he wearing heels?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

No, they're impractical and uncomfortable to the point of pain

plus it would be REALLY easy to get them caught on something and be stuck\trip mid battle

Cheshire04/12/2020

Good point, just figured I’d ask because it’s magic and all

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Imagine having heels in a battle costume

Cheshire04/12/2020

Looks at comics throughout the ages

Yeah

Imagine

I asked because if Marc has all the top energy, does that mean he’s capable of walking over storm drains in heels? Like Rihanna can? Then I imagined WC doing that and an Akuma being so impressed by the power he wielded that he gave up then and there.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

Hm, I see your point. If the costume is magic he is immune from real life heels problems

They're just as comfortable as flats

And magic prevents bs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

WC: Runs up in heels

Akuma: Holy shit step on me

WC: Stops running what

Cheshire04/12/2020

That’s one thirsty Akuma XD

College Sibling (Web)04/12/2020

goddamn akumas

Sinnamon Troll💖04/12/2020

this is just the plot of #evie-vs-reverser

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/12/2020

Yfixykkh u right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/13/2020

The entirety of the beginning of WC and Fortuno's dynamic is 

WC: LET'S GO MURDER SOME SHIT

Fortuno, tired: We are not murdering shit

College Sibling (Web)04/13/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/13/2020

WC and Fortuno's dynamic now

Fortuno: I'm so tired and my thoughts are running at 100 miles an hour

WC: Want some hugs?

Fortuno: Yeah, I want some hugs

College Sibling (Web)04/13/2020

Give hugs

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/13/2020

Both Multimouse AND Yellow Jacket have "accidentally" dropped Chloe off a roof (and then caught her) before

Multiple times.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/13/2020

so their ealy dymanic is

WC: MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS!

Fortuno: We have food at home

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/13/2020

yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/13/2020

WC: https://youtu.be/rOC9d17vASc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Concept: Yellow Jacket being able to fly so he can just pick up Multimouse when she's about to fight Chloe and fly away

Sinnamon Troll💖04/21/2020

MM: I'm gonna smack a bitch

YJ: Nope! grabs her and flies off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/21/2020

Although there have been separate times where Multimouse and YJ "accidentally" drop her from a high place and catch her after a few seconds

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/25/2020

Juste: Oh no, my friends locked us in this closet together and the only way they'll let us out is for us to bang

Marc:

Marc: I'll take starving in here over that

Sinnamon Troll💖04/25/2020

He wont have to starve

He can knife Juste and eat him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/25/2020

Bully:w-where did Juste go?

Marc:....Who?

College Sibling (Web)04/25/2020

Marc no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/25/2020

lightbulb

<https://mari-cherri.tumblr.com/post/616389619306610688/this-has-probably-been-done-before-but-i-cant>

Wild Cat's Insta is either selfies or....this  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
why not both  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
I phrased that poorly and you are correct  
I mean like, you're scrolling through selfies and then BAM cat bikini  
The comments are like "hey kitty when are you going to model that for us?"  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
I feel like he would also take selfies with the akuma victims so they feel better about being akumatized  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
WildCat does an update where he's wearing the crocheted top, but it's over his suit  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
WC: Haha you got what you wanted  
The comments: shit he got us there  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
hmmm  
The tops come from a charity group for cat shelters called "Titties for Kitties" and they crochet stuff like that to sell to raise money  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
:000000  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
in this au  
I don't think that's a real thing  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020  
>I don't think that's a real thing  
famous last words  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
well now I have to google it to make sure  
FUCK. ME  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020  
Your FBI agent: Why the hell is she looking up titties for kitties?  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
https://www.facebook.com/events/hambones/titties-for-kitties/1403877793018099/  
I'm screaming whhhat  
Join us as we bring the community together for a   
fundraiser for 15104 Cats - Feral Cat Colony.   
We have a little bit of this and a whole lot of that!  
This is real-  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
omggg  
Iconic  
Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/28/2020  
I told you. famous last words  
This is the internet motherfucker  
:sunglasses:  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
sits in the corner, humbled  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
so I'm trying to write a love square chapter for the fic  
Yall got any ideas for the Marc x Fortuno portion? :eyes:  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
hmmm from what I recall, Nath\Fortuno doesn't have too much of an opinion of Marc at all  
how did they meet in this au again, out of costume?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
Bullies pushed Marc down some stairs, Nath caught him and they started talking from there  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
So fortuno checking in on him to see if he's having bully problems would be weird  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/28/2020  
:thinking: :thinking: :thinking:  
Maybe Fortuno's on patrol and sees Marc having issues?  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020  
Does Marc still have his gang ties here?  
Fortuno could see some "shady people" following Marc and try to be like "hey are you ok"  
👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/28/2020  
Marc having gang ties is a universal constant  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020  
off topic but  
Juste: Marc why wont you just go out with me already  
Marc:

Fortuno "saves" Marc from the gang and Marc is like sigh  
Marc: those were my friends  
Fortuno: But they had knives!!!  
Marc: I have knives  
College Sibling (Web)04/30/2020  
Marc just pulls a knife out of his boot  
Cheshire04/30/2020  
Rule #9 states that you never go anywhere without a knife


	18. Chapter 18

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Fortuno: Aw! Kitties! stops to pet street cats

WC: homewreckers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

WC: Catacly-

Fortuno: WHAT?-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

WC helps out with cat rescues and charities, he wouldnt hurt the kitties

but he IS a cat and cats are SUPER jealous and petty by nature so

WC: shoves a cat off Fortuno's lap so he can lay there instead

Fort: And what was the point of that

WC: Gotta show 'em who the boss cat is

Cats: don't give a fuck and just lay on him instead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Asserting dominance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020

Adrien, looking at something on his phone during dinner: Laughs

Nathalie: What're you laughing at?

Adrien: There's a a hashtag called "Get Hawkmoth An Account" trending rn lol Wild Cat made it up

Nathalie: Hm...

2 Days later

@official_Hawkmoth: Hey gimme your miraculous

Marc: eh probably a fan account

@official_Hawkmoth: (Pic of butterfly miraculous) proof I'm real

Marc: pFT-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020

Please tell me the account is Nathalie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020

Nathalie + Gabriel run it together

when he's not paying attention she posts memes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020

Nathalie: sir, do I have your permission to speak to them in a language the understand, it might make them more likely to hand over the miraculous

Gabriel: very well

Nathalie, starts posting memes

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

couldn't they just trace the ipadress

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020

uh

magic

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

accepted

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020

i imagine Max trying to find it out but then just getting transported to a page made by Nathalie that's just a black screen with a butterfly symbol with purple words that say "Magic, bitch."

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

pffft

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020

Chaotic Nathalie is a goddamn gift, and I love that it's low-key canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/11/2020

Wild_Cat: Who ever runs the @offical_hawkmoth account, you're not him right? why are you working with him

Official_Hawkmoth: I'm here to steal his wife

Wild_Cat: understandable have a nice day

Fortuno: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ON TWITTER I WAS GONE FOR TWO DAYS

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020

Nathalie gets out of the crimes because gay privilege, while Gabe gets arrested

  
  


The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/28/2020

During Feast, Wayzz goes into Marc's house to collect Plagg only to go "??? He's not here" So he Shrugs and goes off to Nathaniel's apartment 

There he sees Nathmarc cuddling on the couch whilst Tikki and Plagg share some food

Wayzz: GUYS THE RULES WERE IF THEY FOUND OUT EACH OTHER'S IDENTITIES, THEY CAN'T WIELD THE MIRACULOUS ANYMORE

Plagg: YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S A SHIT RULE WAYZZ

Angry arguing from Wayzz and Plagg

Nath: W,,,Whomst???

Marc: I'll explain later

Tikki: Why are you here???

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

WC's Twitter: How the computer gonna ask me if ima robot? Bitch you're a robot.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/31/2020

Hawkmoth: To keep evading me for this long, Wild Cat and Fortuno must be extremely smart

Wild Cat's Twitter: Today I want you guys to know, LGTB

Fortuno, responding: Don't you mean LGBT

WC: No, I mean Let's Get This Bread

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

You can be extremely smart but also act very dumb

Like come up with uuuuhhh whomever the fuck...Aizen?? From Bleach??? The one where they're all like "It was part of his plan all along!" to eveything

but also post a little duck wearing cowboy boots and go Soft uwu

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/31/2020

That's it that's the entire team in a nutshell

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

When Hawkmoth gets Twitter verified the team THRIVES on creating petty drama on his posts

He's post something and the entire team will "ok boomer" him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/31/2020

Mayura posts a video of him monologuing in his dark room

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

Adrien\Yellow Jacket posts something like "Look at this cool jacket from the new Agreste line" and Hawkmoth will like it and then YJ will update and say "NVM I hate it"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/31/2020

Iconic

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

The team are all huge MDC fans tho

Pretty much everyone knows that Nathaniel is friends with WC due to Lady Wifi so WC talks about him sometimes on his twitter

Nathaniel gets a Black Cat\Wild Cat hoodie and WC wont shut up about it for weeeeks

Just to spite him Nath buys a Multimouse themed one and wears it more

sorry Viperion but Multi is the clear favorite

(this is when Buzz Kill is still hanging around)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/31/2020

Wild Cat high key advertising Nathaniel's commissions page for him

Sinnamon Troll💖05/31/2020

I just remember that Kalki wants their holder to be someone "famous and fabulous"

Wildcat fits that bill here

kwami fight

WildCat adds King Monkey to them JUST because "No team is complete without a himbo"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020  
Multi mouse petetions to have more girls on the team because she is the ONLY one

Fortuno:....So are you saying that I look like a potato or that you want to eat me

Wildcat: Yes

Fortuno: I look like a potato? )8

WC: You're focusing on the wrong part

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/05/2020

I'm writing the Kasper intro chapter rn

Made Up Backstory for why they've been talking through messages: they met on a forum talking about a comic. Started talking in dms about how they liked the comic. before it turned to Kasper saying how he wanted to know french better and Nath offering to tutor him over messages

but like :v::v::v::v::v:

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020

i low key forgot he existed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/05/2020

yeah :pensive:

College Sibling (Web)06/05/2020

I'm trying to make him better, sorry.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020

it's not your fault we forgot he existed XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

WC, dropping into school during lunch to tell off Lila for lying again:

WC, turning to Nath: Hey-

Nath, cradling a cup of coffee, half asleep on the lunch table: shhshhh i'm tired 

WC: Well maybe if you didn't stay up until 3 am drawing stuff on your roof-

Nath: you arE THERE TOO YOU HAVE N O RIGHT TO BE LECTURING ME ABOUT THIS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/06/2020

Buzz Kill: I got you some flowers!

Marc: ...Thank you? Why is there still dirt on them?

Marc's phone rings with a notification

Nath: SOME BITCH ASS STOLE SOME FLOWERS OFF MY BALCONY HOW THE FUCK DID THEY DO THAT I LIVE ON THE FIFTEENTH FLOOR

Marc: ...

Sinnamon Troll💖06/06/2020

Buzzkill is EXACTLY the kind of petty bitch that would do that lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

He @s Nath in the comments and Nath responds with a gun emoji

Wild Cat jokes that they're dating on twitter but they're not actually dating

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

isn't this the one where Nath has a crush on WC? Wouldn't he be secretly thrilled WC is like " this is my boy friend"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

he would but it's probably not smart to date a superhero when you're a civilian so-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

WC is the one who wont shut up about it

Nath: Are you TRYING to get me kidnapped?

WC: I would totally save you!

Nath: that is NOT the point

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

Damn Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

Writing Juste intro chapter :v::v::v:

mmmmm, plans so far:

Juste bullying Marc for being openly gay

Goes home

Dad says something about how Gays are Unnatural 

Has gay thoughts in room before smothering them

either this or a future chapter includes Wild Cat coming out to the public as gay and now Juste has confidence to flirt with Marc maybe?? idk

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

"Dad said it was ok to get some ass"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

pfff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/09/2020

Go tap that.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

If you're going to do more interactions between them I want to remind you that Juste calls Marc "Flower" and Marc haaaates it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

I need,, to figure out a timeline for events before I start writing again

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

why? Canon never did

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

yeah but I'll be unsatisified with m y s e l f


	19. Chapter 19

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020  
pppppfffffff  
WildCat tags Fortuno with this picture and no explanation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020  
pfff  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020  
asjdajsghJGDJGJH  
Fortuno: ?  
WC: https://catasters.tumblr.com/post/620461775248375808

Fortuno: what does this mean  
WC: :wink:  
Multimouse: It means you're in danger  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020  
Hawkmoth: Yes attack each other so I can swoop in and take your miraculous when you're injured- I mean for the memes  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020  
(the joke is WC is after Fortuno's "cherry")  
I don't know if that was clear-  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020  
OH UJGEHBFR  
After Fortuno and WC start dating, WC starts referring to Nath as his ex  
Nath has to put "Me and WC are not exes tell him to knock it off" in his bio  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020  
a few months after the first series of pics, WC posts this  
WC: Update;

most people are confused but the ones who get it a s c r e a m i n g  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020  
the shippers go fucking feral  
Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020  
Fortuno replies with

Since Nath keeps insisting him and WC are not exes people are like oh? Poly realation ship? Man that dude is lucky

question, do the team know who WC and Fortuno are outside the mask

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

"Wild Cat has TWO hands"

If everyone else's is revealed, yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

the team thinks this is the funniest thing ever and keeps the rumor going

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

uploading pics of Nath and WC talking during their rooftop convos

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

partily because saying Nath is also dating Fort deflects suspicion away from him BE fort, but mostly for the chaos

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

Sleipt making an illusion of Nath and Fortuno leaning on each other to post online

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

He does it it secret an everyone is shocked

they encourage this behavior though

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

hell yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

MM, in dms: PLEASE ADD MARC TO THIS MESS

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

sdjflshdkfjsdf

man, all people know about Marc is that Buzz Kill was obsessed with him

he kinda faded from the spotlight after bk left the team

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

MM, online: You thought Nath had 2 boyfriends? WRONG Picture of Nathmarc on a date HE HAS T H R E E

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

Media: Is anyone on this team straight?

Multimouse and Viperion: Absaloutely not

Hmmmm

There's a distinct lack of female heroes in this universe

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

Multimouse: Just because I'm dating Viperion does not mean I'm straight.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

An akuma makes all the men in paris disapear, and Marinette has to frantically find temp holders for the miraculous

She obs becomes Ladybug, and Alya as Rena is the next choice, but who else?

Who is her chat

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

dunno

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

she would never in a 1000 years give choe anything so she's out as the bee or anything else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/09/2020

K

Kagami?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

sure

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/09/2020

Give Juleka the Fox

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

ok what does alya get?? hmmm the bull?

though I lowkey like Ox Alix

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

let alix bodyslam someone with the ox miraculous

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/09/2020

Give Alya the Turtle because she wants to protect her friends

Sinnamon Troll💖06/09/2020

nice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/14/2020

sooo I wanna write the next chapter of the fic but I'm not really sure what should be next

I mean originally i was gonna write the Weeping Beauty (Akumatized!Kasper) chapter but like,,, I don't want his hopes to be killed within like 2 chapters

and the Misfortune thing only works when they don't know each other's identities (And then I would also have to possibly write Bunnix's first appearance?? Or is this her first appearance in the AU) ((And then after this chapter would be the Sandboy chapter) but I wanna wait more so the angst is **really potent

and social media chapter works better after Buzz Kill joins the team

So I'm p sure if I should wait to write those chapters 

Sooo uhhh if anyone has any ideas for next chapter please share-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

well, maybe do some more character interactions to set them up as characters? Flesh them out and give some moments that set up how realationships are (friendship and otherwise) are between the characters?

You could do the Zoo episode for nathmarc

College Sibling (Web)06/14/2020

yeah

fleshing out the characters is a good idea

Sinnamon Troll💖06/14/2020

for the Love Rivals give them a chapter to establish they're a Problem

Juste suddenly going from high school bully to gay Gaston, trying his chauvinistic best to get Marc to date him

Kasper hanging out with Nathaniel and being friends, but also a crush oh no

Maybe some interactions with Marinette or Luka since they're on the team? Adrien maybe?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/14/2020

add in some of Luka and Marinette being adorable together

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

hey so Chatnoir can split his baton into two baton yeah?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

This is true fact

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

The first time Wildcat does it he discovers it turns the baton into knives and he is like GASP 8D

College Sibling (Web)06/16/2020

happy kitty

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

Fortuno, already lassoing him with his yoyo: NO, NO, NO, NO-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

"What do you have there Cat?"

"A KNIFE!"

"NO!!"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

pretty much

ffft

you know those "cat shaming" signs

WC comes to visit Nathaniel one night and falls asleep on the rooftop ledge, so Nathanial scribbles out a quick sign that says "I came to harass a civilian in the middle of the night then fell asleep"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/16/2020

He takes a pic and posts it to social media under #petshaming

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

WC, doing his level best to seduce the HELL out of Fortuno but it's not working

WC: He can't be straight. What am I doing wrong? to Nathaniel

Nathaniel: Maybe he's just trying to respect you as a person and not treat you like a hot piece of ass?

WC: I WANT him to treat me like a piece of ass! Have you seen my outfit? How slutty do I have to get before he notices me!?

Nathaniel: Maybne he uh, prefers his guys with more clothes on

WC: You take that back

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

He's being honest WC

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

If that made it into the fic, I would have several hindered heart attacks

Hundred*

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

WC shows up to the next fight in Chast Noir's canon outfit

Multimouse asks him is he's feeling ok

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

This Cat.

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

Fortuno, internally: I did not expect him to actually go through with that

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

still doesn't work

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

He's back to his old outfit in the next battle. He couldn't move in all that tight leather

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

Fortuno: Thanks! I hate it!

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

Next battle WC shows up in what is basicly a bikini

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

plus he missed his bigger, swishier tail and real cat ears

ashsdgsjhsdgjsgs

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

Everyone else on the team: WC NO!

WC: WC YES!

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

Someone screams

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

WC: It;s pride month, just be happy Plagg wont make it rainbow

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

Fortuno internally oh fuck hes hot

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Fortuno wears a Bisexual flag scarf and Wildcat is like I KNEW IT!!

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

Beach Episode

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

JHSFKASFAKSDJASKDAS

ok but it would mostly be just Marc and Nathaniel, and Marc does NOT have the confidence as just himself to be his best inner ho

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

Just be ho my man

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

It's part of why no one suspects him to be wild cat, ever, because Marc is still shy and quiet and Wild Cat is...

Wild

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

wild cat is cat ho

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

cat ho and bug bitch, here to save the day

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

yes that

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

with friends

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

they should rename canon that

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

ffff

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/19/2020

Miraculous: Tales of Cat Ho and Bug Bitch (with friends!)

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]06/19/2020

Ratings would go way up if they changed it

College Sibling (Web)06/19/2020

Yeah

para06/20/2020

Nathaniel calls WC Cat ho on his social media and it gets really popular

Fortuno: Wildcat can you please stop provoking the alt right? Debate them all you want but please be grown up about it we have a public image to maintain

WC:

_Multimouse liked this post_

as long as we're memeing, when Wild cat is SUPER mad he does the burger and fries scream

_[_ 5:22 PM _]_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xygm4z1ZEx0>

WC uploads this to his insta, a few minuites later Nathaniel uploads a picture of WC happily eating all of his cheetos while Nath looks very tired and put upon  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
aklsdjla WC is the One True Catboy because he pulls annoying shit like this  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
his entire existence is based on memeing and pissing off homophobes  
a true icon

Nathaniel: cats will destroy the perfectly good box you go them, then demand you get them another box like they arn't responsible-  
WC:....I'm not 100% sure what I did but I can tell when I'm in trouble-  
Fortuno (which is a seperate insta from nathaniel's, obs): I wasn't even there and I know what you did  
Nathaniel: Thank you  
WC: HOW DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW EACHOTHER-  
Nath messes with him by like, having his Fortuno account occasionally back him up when he says things  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
Oh, that's beautiful  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
And always being like "Yeah me and Fort are friends. What do you mean you never see us hanging out together? We had icecream just last week in a very crowded public place-"  
WC: confronting Fortuno ok I know Nathaniel is great but I WILL fight you for him  
Fortuno: We can share :8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver:  
WC: internally screaming in confusion  
Fort is usually so shy, so when he trolls like this WC is thrown for a loop  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
Fortuno: Oh dont worry :wink: I dont think :wink: Nathaniel will mind :wink:  
Wild Cat: marc.exe has stopped working  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
Nathaniel: when asked Yeah Fortuno is hot, I'd do him  
WC: internally crying but trying to be the bigger man I will wingman the hell out of this for you bro  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
asdfljasda  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
Nathaniel: no wait-  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
Okay but does Fortuno bring the Fox user into the fold to make an illusion as an alibi or is that too suspect  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
too sus, Wild Cat is the one training with the guardian in this one  
so Fort doesn't even know where to get other miraculous  
Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/03/2020  
Does he ever say that the two of them (Fortuno and Nathaniel) spend most of their time together alone?  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
MAYBE  
Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/03/2020  
Fortuno: We mostly hang out just the two of us in his room  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
Fortuno: So Nathaniel has this very specific freckle in his inner left thigh that's shaped like a four-leaf clover--  
Wild Cat, wide eyed and dying inside: OKAY B UT H OW--  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
Fortuno: :1279_Smirk_Tomato:  
Multimous, having the only braincell on the team and figuring out their identies MOTHS ago because when her crush isn't involed Marinette is very smart  
Multimouse: They're friends with benefits Cat, didn't you know?  
Viperion, not having the braincell but wanting to support his team: Cat they literally said they were open to a poly realtionship. stop freaking out and say yes we all know yo uwant to  
Nathaniel, realizing he may about to get caught: shit-  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
kaljsdlaj I love this oh my g o d  
Okay but anyone ever bring up the "would you fuck your clone?" discussion that's a popular tumblr meme  
And Nathaniel-as-Fortuno is straight-faced when he states: Oh, definitely  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
This is a discussion for #dr-who-bunnix-au tbh, but I already know Z Nath says yes  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
So I'm drawing Wild Cat, but I'm also drawing future/adult Wild Cat, and the sheer amoutn of horny energy from this man is astounding--  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/03/2020  
fun fact, of all the drawing that exist no one has actually got the chest window right yet  
The original drawing of Fortuno also doesn't have a mask on the lower part of his face, but everyone just went "yeah he do" so now I GUESS  
Could I take up my pen and fix these? yes  
Will I? no  
kopycat10107/03/2020  
Big artist mood tho

<https://username8746489.tumblr.com/post/611250754003582976/something-for-the-lbnath-and-the-cnmarc>

Bringing this back  
kopycat10107/05/2020  
aljsdas Oh, that's iconic  
Marc voice: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FUCK MY WIFE. What the FUCK-  
College Sibling (Web)07/05/2020  
poor marc

##  Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020

WC: If you're thirsty, I can help 

kopycat10107/09/2020  
Fortuno, without missing a beat: [takes out spray bottle and starts spraying it at WC]  
para07/09/2020  
WC: hissssss  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
he'll also post like, links to charities that sell mech and say "Kaijit has wares"  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
asjdlas g o d  
WC, hissing but then trying to recover from that: haha...babe...if you wanted me wet you just had to ask--  
Fortuno: [sprays WC directly in the face]  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
WC: I said no facials!  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
Fortuno, fed up, just chucks the bottle at him  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
WC: Hah! Missed! Wait, what are you- WAIT!  
Fortuno uses his lucky charm, it's a gag  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
WC: KINKY -alksjda  
Fortuno gags him successfully  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
He can't get it off because it's magic  
Fortuno: I might only have five minuites of peace, but they will be well spent  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
The next time WC starts at it again, he Lucky Charms a super soaker to hose him down instead of just a spray bottle  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
The akuma: Should I come back later or  
Hawkmoth: No!! get their miraculous!  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
Akuma: ok but this drama tho...and like...WC getting hosed down is kinda hot... :flushed:  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
Fortuno: screaming WHY IS EVERYONE SO HORNY IN THIS DAMN CITY-  
WC: Why are you NOT horny for me? realization omg are you ace?  
Fortuno: Don't make assumptions about what I am and am not horny about!  
WC:....so you are attracted to me  
Fortuno: :3776_lemongrab:  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
akdslfjajs  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
please give him a break  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
The Akuma, finding this the most interesting shit ever, flat out not trying to get their Miraculouses:  
The Akuma doesn't even resist as Fortuno, the only visible part of his face beet-red, marches over and rips apart the Akumatized object in their hand, completely Done With Everything  
Multimouse: Wow, I think that was the most roundabout way Fortuno's ever defeated an Akuma...  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
WC: And he could have never done it without me preen  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
Fortuno: Please. Shut up.  
The rest of the team: :eyes:  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
later, WC goes to visit nathaniel  
WC: And I just feel he's really ungrateful lately about my help-  
Nathaniel: trying to keep his cool Maybe you should be less annoying to him  
WC: Maybe I should-? Maybe he should stop lying to himself about the sexual tension between us and give in already!  
Nathaniel: sharp inhale b-but um, isn't it better to keep a professional working relationship?  
WC: Think of how much better we could work together in a real relationship  
just remembed that WC's crush is actually on Nathaniel and not Fortuno whoops  
He do like messing with him though  
PurpleUmbrella07/09/2020  
i mean he could like both...  
College Sibling (Web)07/09/2020  
both is good  
also everyone in this au is horny  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020  
it's a law of nature that if a piece of media has a cat boy\girl, there must be horny  
kopycat10107/09/2020  
Important question: Is Fortuno when he's an adult a Twink?  
Or does he have a similar build to Wild Cat? Like a Twunk?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020  
twink but abs


End file.
